Mate
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For ScOrPiA pOiSoN! Cloud smirked as he eyed the silver haired beauty that sat not too far from him. He will take him as his mate, no if's and's or but's about it. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner, ScOrPiA pOiSoN! The idea for this story wouldn't leave my brain… ^^ This is AU in which this story contains humanoids that can change from human to their animal form whenever they feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII**

**Warning(s): Yaoi, of course and the usual (language, mature themes, etc.)**

**

* * *

**

Soft clicking of nails against the oak wood floor was heard all throughout the hallway as a medium sized wolf walked down it. He stopped at the end of the hallway to sniff at the bottom of the door and slowly nudged it open and let out a small whine when he realized that another member of the pack had tricked him into waking up the alpha wolf since all he saw was darkness in the room.

"Cloud, it's time for you to wake up now…and I also have a question to ask you…" Zack said meekly with his tail tucked in and his ears flat. It wasn't as though he was scared of his best friend/ pack leader; he just hated being the one who had to wake him up because Cloud always happened to be in a cranky mood. He flatten himself even further onto the floor outside of the room when he saw two narrowed blue eyes filled with anger at disturbing his slumber glow from the dark room and a growl that told him that his question better be a good one.

"Well, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if I could invite a friend over for dinner tonight…"

"Is your friend a human?"

"Yeah."

Cloud snorted.

"Fine, but I suggest you keep a close eye on your human… I won't be held responsible for your friend accidentally getting eaten by our pack members. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now tell Tifa to prepare my bath and Angeal to bring me my breakfast."

"Right away, sir." Zack said before he quickly scampered off to inform the others of their leader's order and in happiness that his friend could finally visit him.

* * *

Cloud watched Zack leave before sighing. The large wolf stretched his front legs and back legs before shaking himself off and changing back into his human form. He reached over and pressed a button on the wall and squinted when the blinds opened and let in the morning sunlight. He grabbed his bath robe and put it on and went to sit at the medium size table where he ate his breakfast. He wasn't surprised when Angeal came in a few seconds after he sat down with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, leader."

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement as Angeal placed his food in front of him. After Angeal finished pouring Cloud some coffee, he went to Cloud's closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

"I hope you got enough sleep last night… Hojo wants you to choose a mate from his selection that he believes will be a good match for you."

Cloud growled before sipping coffee.

"Tell him that I decline."

"But Cloud, the mating season starts in three months and you can no longer decline taking a mate. In order for you to still keep your title as leader of the Midgar Wolf Pack, you have to mate and produce heirs this year or the council will force you to step down."

Cloud smirked.

"Funny… The strongest wolf to have ever roamed this planet is controlled by a council full of elders that are afraid of me…"

Cloud ignored Angeal's sigh and resumed eating with a frown on his face. He knew that it was coming; he just didn't feel like dealing with it. It wasn't as though he didn't want a mate; he just knew that whomever Hojo picked out were going to be too submissive that he would end up wanting to kill them after they produced his heirs. He didn't want a mate that was going to listen to his every word like how the way his servants did, he wanted a mate that had a mind of his or her own and challenged him, but apparently that was too much to ask for in their world. So every year that mating season began, he declined any offer that was made to him because the ones that approached him were nothing but mindless drones, much to the council's annoyance because they were the ones that picked them. Oh well, that's not his problem. He'll pick his mate on his terms and his terms alone.

* * *

"Sephiroth!"

A man with long silver hair looked up and sighed when he heard his lover run into his bakery and slammed the door against the wall like he normally did.

"Zack, how many times have I told you to not slam the door against the wall? That's the ninth door I had to replace this month and if that breaks,_ you_ owe me a new door."

Zack rolled his eyes before plopping himself down in the chair next to the counter where he was kneading dough to make rolls.

"So! I asked my roommates and they said that you can join us for dinner tonight."

"I can't make it tonight."

"Aww! Why not! You promised that you would! It's a special dinner tonight and you have to come!"

"I don't see why you want me to go so much…"

"Well… I wanted to tell them of our engagement with you there with me…"

Sephiroth snorted and Zack laughed before getting out of the chair and walking behind the counter to wrap his arms around his mate's waist.

"You do remember that I'm the dominant one here, right?" Sephiroth said, making Zack laugh some more.

"I know. I just like doing this to you when you make my favorite type of bread."

"_All_ the bread I make is your favorite type of bread."

"Exactly."

Sephiroth shook his head and Zack grinned before placing a kiss to the back of Sephiroth's neck and rested his head against his shoulder. The engagement wasn't the only reason why he wanted Sephiroth to be there at the castle with him…he wanted to tell Sephiroth what he really was with his friends there for support if Sephiroth reacts in a negative way. Granted, he knew that he should've told Sephiroth that he was a wolf humanoid and works for his best friend that also happens to be his leader, but he couldn't force himself to do it for the past two years. Not to mention, he also loved being in his human form more so than his wolf form since he had much more freedom to do whatever he wanted…until someone fetched him from the castle in order to attend to Cloud. He didn't like lying to Sephiroth about where he works and why they couldn't move in together, but to him, those sacrifices were all worth it. Just as long as Sephiroth still loves him for him after tonight, he'll be alright.

"So…are you still coming?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"I suppose…"

"Yay!"

"Dammit Zack! You made me drop the dough on the floor!"

* * *

Sephiroth grumbled as he scraped the dough off of the cobblestone floor. As much as he loved his fiancé, he was a pain in the ass at times. He never did understand why he was always on the go. He would visit him for an hour or so, then return back to work, then visit him again for another hour or so, then leave for work again. It confused him to no end, but he shrugged it off every time he thought about it. Zack was a hard worker just like he was and that was all that mattered to him, that and their upcoming marriage in three months. He did find it odd that it was _Zack_ that proposed to him a few months back and wanted to get married so soon…especially since it was odd for the uke to propose to the seme. And just like Zack's job, he brushed it off as well. Zack meant a lot to him. He was the only person to accept him for how he looked and for who he was. Granted, people still bought his bread and pastries from his shop, but they never looked him in the eye because of how his eyes looked. It was well known fact that the citizens of Midgar despised the wolves that would run in and out of the town and his eyes shared a resemblance to theirs, even though he couldn't change into a wolf like how they could. He always liked his emerald slit eyes because they brought out his features and made him look more exotic with his natural silver long locks, but the other citizens didn't agree. Sephiroth sighed after he shook off his musings and looked at the clock. It was getting late and he needed to keep his promise to Zack.

* * *

Cloud inwardly glared at all of the women that were practically throwing themselves at him just to get a chance to talk to him as he sat down at the dining table. Luckily for him that he knew how to ignore people. When he heard commotion coming from the hallway, he wasn't surprised to see Zack walk in with a big grin on his face like he normally did when he was happy. But what did surprise him was the friend he brought with him. He was the most beautiful male human that he'd ever seen, especially with those slitted emerald eyes of his and long silver hair. The more he looked at him, the more he felt like he carried the traits that he was looking for in a mate. He could tell by the man's posture that he was meant to be dominant, which would give him his challenge, and by how he held a small smile on his face when others talked, he wasn't the one to bite his tongue to prevent from saying what was on his mind.

"Perfect…" Cloud smirked as he continued to eye the silver haired beauty as he chatted with Zack's friends before taking a seat at the table not too far from where he was. He may get to announce who he'll take as his mate after all tonight…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Like it so far? My apologies if it seems short! The following chapters will be longer!**

**My sincerest apologies to those who have been expecting updates from me. And because I get some P.M's about how I'm doing and how is my updates coming along, I have created a Twitter account for my readers to follow up on since I always won't be on and I will probably use that to say what chapters I'm currently working on, what stories will be updated, etc. Feel free to click on the link on my profile to view it! :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**kTk **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I couldn't resist posting up another chapter because I really like the idea I have for this story^^**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter.**

**Warning(s): Sorry to all of those Zack fans out there…**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth was…surprised when he found out that Zack lived in a large castle in the middle of the forest that had a small lake next to it. He believed that his surprise came form the fact that Zack didn't tell him that he and his friends were more on the wealthy side, damn near royalty judging by the other guests that were arriving. Not that he cared that Zack was rich or poor, it just made him feel out of place.

"Seph, I know what you're thinking and don't worry about it. I'm leaving this all behind for you and me to live wherever we want to." Zack said as he tightened his hold on his hand and grinned up at him after Zack had finished greeting and introducing him to Angeal, the butler. Sephiroth stared at Zack in amazement at how Zack said that he would give this up just to stay with him. Had their roles been reversed, he would've wanted for Zack to stay here with him since they had every thing that they needed right here, but he supposed that Zack may have been tired of living here since he suggest that they move to Gongaga, which Sephiroth immediately refused. He hated the countryside… As Zack showed him around the castle as more guests continued to arrive, the feeling of him being out of place intensified as he felt the guest staring at him as if they wanted to eat him…_literally_. Hell, one of the females licked their lips and asked Zack if he tasted close to the flavor of deer and Zack laughed it off and quickly pushed him down the hall towards the dining room where the dinner was being held at. In the back of his mind, he began to wonder if there were any wolf humanoids present here tonight.

"Zack…do you think that there's any wolves here tonight?"

Zack's flinch didn't go unnoticed.

"Um, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because we're humans and they can easily kill us without even trying."

"Oh, right…"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows at his fiancé. How the hell could he not be concerned about their safety? Sephiroth shrugged it off when Zack introduced him to a group of his friends before leading him into the dining room. His eyes inwardly widened at how large the dining table was and how many people were seated at it, along with how they were dressed. Granted, he and Zack were dressed in simple tuxedos, but the people that were sitting at the table wreaked of money…especially the spiky haired blond man that was sitting at the head of the table and was smirking…towards him. Sephiroth shook his head at the ridiculous thought. Why would the man be doing that? It wasn't like he knew him. He sat down at the same time as Zack did before whispering into his ear.

"Are these all of your _roommates_?"

Zack gave him his nervous laugh and Sephiroth frowned.

"Zack, what the hell is going on here?"

"Don't worry. Every thing will be alright. I promise."

Sephiroth sighed before he sipped on the glass of champagne that was in front of him before lightly chatting with the redhead, Genesis, who Zack introduced to him earlier. All the while that the chefs were passing out the appetizers, salads, soups, and entrees, he felt someone watching him…and those eyes didn't belong to Zack…

* * *

Cloud ignored Hojo and the rest of the council talking about how he should be enforcing more wolves on guard patrol since there has been an increase of wolves going rouge. Instead, he continued to watch and intently listen to how his future mate was reacting with the other wolves of royal blood that were sitting around him. He was pleased to find that he had excellent mannerisms, food etiquette, and knew how to keep a conversation with the fools who talk about their wealth, even though his silverette didn't come from a wealthy background. Sephiroth, he heard Zack call him, was impressive and it was a wonder why no one had staked a claim on him before he did. His last thought was immediately erased when he saw Zack place a hand on top of Sephiroth's and smiled at him, lovingly. Cloud's jealousy was immediately replaced with a grin. Now it all made sense as to why Zack wanted to invite a _friend_ over to dinner when he never wanted to before. Zack was protecting Sephiroth from him. He had deep conversations to the black haired wolf about what he was looking for in a mate and asked if he knew anyone, meaning human or wolf, that fit his description, which Zack would quickly shake his head no before looking down at the ground with nervous eyes. And since he knew that this dinner he was supposed to announce to the council who he chose as his mate… Cloud's grin widened as Zack gently tapped his glass in order to get the attention of everyone in the room. He knew what Zack was going to say and he had another thing coming…

* * *

Zack inwardly sighed and ignored the gut instinct that he should've waited after Cloud announced who his mate was, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. It gave him such confidence to get up and announce his engagement when he saw how Sephiroth was holding conversations with those around him and even making them chuckle some. He looked down at Sephiroth before smiling and turning to face those at the table.

"I know that we are all gathered here today to hear the long awaited announcement from Cloud about who he has chosen to be his mate and-"

"Yes they have…and I believe that I mine as well go ahead and say who it is, that way we can get that out of the way and listen to your news."

Zack felt his heart skip a beat in fear when Cloud stood up with a grin on his face that he used when he was ordering for a pack member to kill a rouge wolf. Because of his rank, he motioned for Cloud to continue before sitting back down, ignoring Sephiroth's mutter about how rude Cloud was.

"I have chosen my mate to be none other than…the man sitting to the right of Zackary."

Everyone in the room gasped as Zack felt his entire body grow numb. He knew it…and yet he couldn't accept it… Though he was underneath Cloud, he would've never thought he do such a thing to the person he considered to be his best friend. He vaguely heard Sephiroth saying something, but he didn't want to pay attention to it. For in the end, what Cloud wanted, he always got…no ifs ands or buts about it.

* * *

Sephiroth glared at the smirking blond man who announced that he chose him to be his mate or whatever he just said.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are? I have never met you before in my entire life and I already have a fiancée, bastard!"

Sephiroth paid no attention to the gasping individuals around him. Obviously the blond must hold some type of authority because he saw him motion for the others sitting near him to sit down when they all rose out of their chairs. The smirking blond smiled at him before he moved his chair out of the way and walked to stand behind him. Sephiroth was about to turn around his punch the man, but stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up when he heard a low growl very close to his ear.

"I am the alpha that controls every wolf that you see in this room. And you,_ my_ mate, are the only human present at this dinner so I'd do my best not to piss me off if I were you…" The blond said before licking the outer shell of his ear before chuckling. Sephiroth did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the knife off of the table and went to stab the humanoid behind him, but his wrist was caught by the said humanoid, which only made the blond laugh. He winced when pressure was applied to it and was forced to let the knife drop onto the floor. Sephiroth inwardly gasped when the blond grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, with a force that he wouldn't be surprised if his scalp was bleeding, to make him look at the bastard that threatened to ruin his life. He glared into the amused blue eyes above him.

"You're quick, but not quick enough…"

"Fuck off! I refuse to marry-"

Sephiroth's yell was cut off when the blond wolf bit down, hard, on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Sephiroth hissed in pain as he felt blood rushing out of the wound the blond just gave him and looked toward Zack for some type of assistance. Even though he was pissed off that Zack never told him that he was a wolf humanoid, he thought that he would say something against this bastard claiming him, but Zack still had yet to even say something or move…and that was hurting Sephiroth more than anything. Did he no longer care for him? And why the hell did he feel himself becoming light-headed? Sephiroth watched his vision of the broken wolf he grew to love fade into darkness.

* * *

Cloud removed his teeth from his mate's skin after he finished putting his mating mark on the silverette and licked his lips contently. His mate's blood was the best thing he had ever tasted before in his life...

"Cloud, we believe as a whole that it is best that you reconsider your choice of a mate. The one you've chosen is a human male and-"

"He'll be able to reproduce just like a submissive male wolf does so do not pester me about the fact that the _real_ royal bloodline will now be mixed. I chose my mate wisely and I expect for you all to respect and acknowledge my decision." Cloud said as he glared at the council of elders. He turned his head to the guests that stared at him with fear in their eyes and frowned.

"Why are all of you still here?" Cloud growled, making all of those who didn't work in his castle change into their wolf forms and flee towards the exit. Cloud snorted before lifting his unconscious mate out of the chair and proceeded to carry him to his room, until he was stopped by Hojo once again.

"We telling you to reconsider your choice of a mate isn't an option. We are_ demanding_ that you did for the sake of this wolf pack or else…"

Cloud let out an evil laugh before he continued to walk towards his room. How stupid of them to think that their petty threats would make him change his mind. He wasn't giving Sephiroth up anytime soon. He was everything that he wanted… Cloud kicked his door open and laid his still knocked out mate onto his bed before going to close and lock his door. He stripped himself of his clothing before stripping his mate of his. After he removed the last article of clothing from his mate, he smirked in appreciation of his mate's body. The man was supposed to be dominating; there was no denying that, especially by how his mate was built and the size of very impressive equipment in between his legs. Every inch of his mate was of pure perfection and it made him even cockier than he already was that all of this now belonged to him…and he would take _very_ good care of this body when his mate woke up. Did he feel bad for Zack? Somewhat… In the end, it was better that it happened this way because he didn't feel like killing Zack in order to have the silverette for himself. It would've created more tension throughout the pack and made the wolves lean more towards the council more so than towards him. If anything, Zack should be thankful that he spared his life. When wolves fight over a mate, either one backed down willingly or they fight to the death over the mate. And knowing that he was the strongest wolf humanoid to have ever walked the land, Zack didn't stand a chance… When he heard his mate murmur something in his sleep, he smiled before deciding that it was time that he, too, get some rest. Deciding to let his mate have his modesty, Cloud went to his closet to retrieve one of his silk robes and placed on his mate's body before moving his mate towards the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him. He knew that when his mate came to, he'd be in a more aggressive mood than when he tried to stab him with the knife and wanted to make sure that he restricted his mate from moving in order to try and attack him if he happened to wake up before he did. Cloud purred when he pressed his body against the sleeping silverette's, automatically liking how he felt underneath him. He looked down at the mating mark he gave him at the table and wasn't surprised to see that it already healed and only a scars in the shape of his teeth remained. Cloud smirked before gently tracing the scars with his tongue and grinned when Sephiroth let out a moan and arched into him. From what he remembered reading, the mating mark was very sensitive and sent waves of pleasure when it was slightly touched. Deciding to test his mate's limits while sleeping, he pressed his tongue harder on the mark and Sephiroth let out another moan, louder than the one previously…and made Cloud become angry and jealous when Sephiroth whispered Zack's name. Cloud snorted before rolling off of the silverette and pulling him into his arms possessively. He was going to have to work on Sephiroth forgetting about Zack in the morning…

* * *

Sephiroth sighed contently and snuggled into the warmth of the strong body that was holding him and the soft, fluffy pillows that his head was lying on. He knew that he and Zack couldn't be at his home because he didn't have pillows and blankets that felt this nice. The memories of the night before came rushing back and he quickly opened his eyes and glared at the smirking blond staring back at him.

"Good morning my lovely mate... Did you sleep well?"

Sephiroth growled before summoning all of the strength he could and pushed the blond off of him and tried to wrap his hands around the laughing blond's throat by straddling him. Sephiroth soon realized that the bastard's strength far surpassed his own when he quickly switched their positions, until Sephiroth switched it back. They went back and forth for what felt like hours to Sephiroth, until the blond put him in a body lock and placed his wrists above his head with one hand. Since he was too tired to try and break out of it, Sephiroth let out a frustrated sigh before slamming his head against the still fluffy pillows. Sephiroth scrunched up his face in anger when he heard the blond chuckled and opened his eyes to glare at the annoying spiky haired bastard who moved his face closer to his.

"If you felt like wrestling, all you had to do was ask…"

Sephiroth was about to spit in the man's face, but ended up moaning at the pleasure that shot throughout his body when he felt something wet press against a spot on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. When he saw the smug grin on the blond's face, he knew he was the culprit.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sephiroth asked with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Why did I feel – ohhhhh..." Sephiroth began to yell again, but ended up moaning and arching into the man above him when pleasure ran through him again. He narrowed his eyes at the man above him while he panted, hoping that he didn't feel his member poking him. He cursed inwardly when the blond raised his body off of him some to look down and then turned to look at him, smugness all across his face as he situated himself in between his spread legs. Sephiroth didn't realize their position until he felt a hard member press against his own and blushed when he realized that they were both practically naked and he made the blond aroused.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Sephiroth yelled before another moan slipped out of his lips when the blond began to slowly grind against him.

"The mating mark I left on your neck at the dinner table is in full effect now… All I have to do is touch it and you'll be moaning like a bitch in heat…which you will be after the mating ceremony is over and done with…"

"I wasn't talking about that! Why the hell am I only dressed in a robe! Where's my clothes!"

"I took them off."

"Why!"

"I had to see if my mate's body was to my taste and believe me when I say that it was…"

"I'm sure you did…perverted bastard…"

Cloud laughed as Sephiroth rolled his eyes and let out another moan. He was fuming on the inside that this blond…what was the name that Zack called him last night? Cloud? Yes, Cloud had the nerve to undress him while he was unconscious. He could've had his way with him and he wouldn't have even noticed it… He was brought out of his musings when pleasure ran faster throughout his body and he found himself wrapping his legs around the blond's waist as he half yelled and half moaned at the sucking on his neck and the grinding that became faster than the pace it originally started at.

"It's nice to know that I have your attention again…"

Sephiroth growled at the grinning man before hissing in pleasure when Cloud went back to sucking on the mark on his neck.

"So what exactly is your plan? To rape me into submission because if you think I'm going to do so willingly then you are _highly_ delusional…"

Cloud removed his mouth off of the mating mark and laughed before moving his head to look at his mate. Even though those slitted emerald eyes were full of hatred towards him, they were the most beautiful things he'd ever did see…especially with Sephiroth's cheeks tinted pink, lips bright red from biting them to prevent the moans that he would force out of them, and the labored breathing because of the pleasure.

"No, I want you to _willingly_ submit to me… Only then will it prove that I have fully claimed you and you recognize who owns you…" Cloud said as he grinned when Sephiroth released another moan when he increased the rough friction against his member with his own.

"Hn. It will never happen… You took Zack away from me. I will never forgive you nor will I _ever_ submit to you for doing that!" Sephiroth yelled with the tone in his voice getting higher and higher because he was close to releasing. He was expecting for the alpha wolf to become furious, but all it seemed to do was amuse him even more.

"Good because I do love a challenge…"

This time, Sephiroth gave a smirk of his own. If he wanted a challenge, then he'll give him damn good one. He'll make this alpha wolf's life so miserable and chaotic that he'll have no choice but to get rid of him and as soon as he kicked him out of the castle, he'll take Zack and run away from Midgar so that they can live peacefully and never have to see or hear from this wolf ever again. And with that in mind, Sephiroth came at the same time as the blond above him.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And now the fun begins…^^ ****And for those of you who are concerned about Zack fear not! You'll hear from him in the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It is highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: In first chap.**

**Warning(s): None really… :)**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth sighed as he let his captor wash him in the large tub of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He tried to fight off the insane blond when he told them that they would bathe together, but it ended up leading to another round of grinding in the bed and Cloud coming out as the victor since he was too tired to fight him off again. What made Cloud even more awkward as he washed was the glare he was receiving from the brunette female wolf that was leaning against the wall with two towels in her hands. Obviously she was jealous because every time Cloud went to lick at the mating mark on his neck and he moaned, she would narrow her eyes at him. As far as he was concerned, if she wanted Cloud, she could have him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sephiroth snorted.

"I'm sure that you know exactly what's wrong with me, bastard."

Cloud chuckled as he looked up at Tifa.

"Leave us." Cloud said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. Hojo ordered for me to supervise you with your mate as a just in case if the human attacks you." Tifa said as she showed no sign of leaving. Sephiroth raised a brow at that. Why would he need supervision? The last he checked, wolf humanoids were stronger than humans… Unless she was lying because she wanted to be around Cloud and not leave him alone with her leader, that didn't make much sense. He inwardly flinched when Cloud tightened his hold on him and let out a low growl. Though he wasn't a wolf, he knew that the particular growl Cloud let out was a warning one. The woman would be stupid if she didn't leave now…

"Is Hojo going to be the one to save you when I snap your neck for disobeying my order?"

The woman shook her head no with fear running all throughout her body.

"That's what I thought, now leave…don't make me have to tell you again."

She placed the towels on the sink and sprinted out of the bathroom.

"There…do you feel better now?"

"You did all of that because of me?"

"Yes…and because I got tired of her glaring at you. Everyone in this castle has to learn their place. You are my mate now so there's no need for me to still have whores who are willing to do everything I tell them to just to get a chance for me to fuck them."

Sephiroth frowned.

"If I were you, I'd keep them because you're not getting any from me. You can suck on that mating mark all you want to, I'll still be refusing you." Sephiroth said as he tried to push away from the still growling wolf. He gasped when Cloud pulled him back into his lap and slowly licked his shoulder.

"I don't need a mark to make you hot for me…"

He wrapped a hand around Sephiroth groin and smirked when he heard him gasp.

"And like I told you earlier…I'll make you submit to me willingly…It's only a matter of time before you do and I'm a_ very_ patient man…"

Sephiroth bit back a moan when Cloud started to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft. He cursed that man to hell and back for making him start to feel so damn good.

_Dammit! How the hell am I going to escape from him if all he does is touch me in all of the right- ohhh!_

Cloud's hand moved faster and Sephiroth was subconsciously thrusting his hips into his captor's hand, earning a chuckle from the said man.

"You see? All I have to do is touch you and you automatically become submissive…a sign that you were meant for me…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened before he narrowed them. He wasn't about to prove Cloud's point by cumming in his hand. Summoning all of the strength he could, he jabbed his elbow in Cloud's side and smirked when he started to cough hard enough for him to release him. Sephiroth quickly lifted himself out of the tub and ran for the door, making sure to grab a towel before he slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. He flinched when he heard Cloud roar his name loud enough for the walls to shake and quickly wrapped the large towel around his body before running out of his captor's room and down the hall. He had to find Zack…

* * *

Zack sighed as he lay on the floor of his room, not wanting to get into his bed because it reminded him of Sephiroth. He felt guilty for not trying to protect Sephiroth at the dinner table last night. He saw how Sephiroth looked at when Cloud was giving him his mating mark and it made him sick to his stomach…

"Zack!"

His ears perked up when he recognized his love's voice and growled when he sounded like he was in trouble. He darted out of his room and looked around and wagged his tail when he saw Sephiroth at the end of the hall.

"Seph!" He barked out. He smiled when Sephiroth stared at him in relief and ran towards him.

"Zack we have to leave right now! How do we get out of here?"

Zack whimpered and flattened his ears against his head.

"You can't leave Seph…"

"What! Why the hell not!"

"The mark on your neck… If we run and get attacked by rouge wolves, they'll kill you first because you carry Cloud's scent…"

Sephiroth growled.

"I don't give a damn! Let's at least attempt to get the hell out of here! I refuse to become his fuck toy."

Zack was about to ay something, but stopped when he hears a roar that belonged to his leader.

"What did you do, Seph? He's angry!" Zack said with fear. When Sephiroth smirked, he knew that his love made a big mistake. If Cloud finds Sephiroth, he'll hurt him…

"Get on my back! We'll cover more ground than if you run beside me!" Zack said as he lowered himself to the ground. Once Sephiroth was secure, Zack ran down the stairs that lead to the ground floor before running out of the castle ad towards Midgar, hoping that Cloud wouldn't catch up to them. Though he knew it was useless wish since Cloud was the fastest and strongest wolf that he'd ever seen and if he did catch up, Cloud would consider him a threat and more than likely would kill him to get to Sephiroth…

* * *

Cloud knew that he wanted a mate that was their own person; he just didn't expect that his mate would be that stupid enough to actually try and run away from him…which pissed him off enough to send him into his feral wolf form. His mate underestimated him…something that he'll make sure that his mate will _never _do again when he found him.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud roared as he rammed his head against the locked wooden door until it busted open. He looked around his bedroom and roared again when he saw that Sephiroth wasn't in the room. Summoning some of his strength into his tail, he slammed his tail against his locked bedroom doors, successfully shattering the wooden doors into pieces. He picked up on Sephiroth's scent and followed it down the halls and stairs until he got to one floor and let out another loud roar in anger.

"Zack…" He growled out before following their scent out of the castle, pushing other wolves out of his way who tried to stop him to ask what was wrong. After he got out outside, he sniffed the air for the direction they took. He smirked when he realized that they were taking the normal route to get to Midgar.

"Fools…" Cloud said before running in the direction of the shortcut to Midgar that would cut off right at the middle of the normal route to Midgar, where he knew that Zack and Sephiroth would be at judging by the time it took to get to Midgar.

* * *

Sephiroth looked down at Zack when he let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?"

"It's him… He's getting closer to us… I can smell him…"

"Shit…stay focused Zack. Don't let him-"

Sephiroth was cut off from his statement when a large golden yellow wolf jumped out in front of them from nowhere. Sephiroth could tell who it was by how quickly Zack dropped to the forest floor and started whimpering while shivering in fear. He glared back at narrowed blue eyes that stared back at him.

"Get over here right now, Sephiroth." Cloud said while growling. Sephiroth scoffed before folding his arms.

"No. I'm going home whether you like it or not."

Sephiroth inwardly flinched when all of a sudden Cloud's snout was a few centimeters from his face. He didn't realize how big the alpha wolf was until now and he must say that the almost 6 foot wolf was impressive.

"Does it look like I'm playing with you? If you don't get off of his back right now, I'll kill him first before I force you to come with me."

"You wouldn't-"

Sephiroth was thrown off of Zack as Cloud quickly put Zack's neck in his mouth, making the black haired wolf whimper in pain as Cloud applied pressure. Sephiroth watched in horror as Zack's blood slowly dripped onto the leaves on the forest floor with widened eyes.

"Stop! I'll do it! I-I'll go back! I promise!"

"And how do I know that you won't run away again?" Cloud growled before applying more pressure on Zack's neck, making Zack scream. Sephiroth felt his eyes beginning to water as he saw more blood drip onto the floor and Zack's face scrunch up in pain as he dangled from Cloud's jaws.

"Please…I'll…I'll do anything… Just let him go…"

"Anything?"

"Yes…" Sephiroth said as he looked down at the leaves by his feet with blurry vision. He heard Cloud snort before tossing Zack onto the ground. He tried to walk to Zack to see if he was alright but was stopped by the angry blond wolf that blocked him from getting closer to his love.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked with wide eyes as Cloud growled at him.

"He is no longer any of your concern or mine. He's a rouge wolf now and you will not be associating yourself with him."

"But-"

"Let's go."

Sephiroth stopped refusing and gasped when Cloud threw in onto his back and started to walk away from his injured ex-best friend. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and saw Zack was slowly getting up off of the ground and was limping towards Midgar after he turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"Please reconsider… Punish me instead of him! It's my fault that he's involved with this in the first place!" Sephiroth pleaded, but his request was met on deaf ears.

"This is your punishment and his for helping you. You no longer get to see him and he's banned from my pack. Now why don't you keep quiet before you make me angry again."

Sephiroth sighed before he rested his head against Cloud's neck.

"I hate you…" He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, never noticing how Cloud flinched and let his ears flatten against his head in sadness at his words.

* * *

As soon as Cloud walked into their bedroom, Sephiroth jumped off his back and walked into the bathroom and slammed the newly installed bathroom door closed and locked it. Cloud sighed as he changed back into his human form and lightly tapped the bathroom door.

"Seph…are you-"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ FUCKING CALL ME 'SEPH' AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO!" Sephiroth yelled from behind the door. Cloud looked down and sighed again. It was obvious by how his mate reacted that the name must have reminded him of Zack.

"I apologize about how I reacted earlier, but-"

"Do you feel better now knowing that you got rid of the only person who has ever accepted me for how I look and for who I am? Do you still feel high and mighty knowing that you just destroyed two lives for your own selfishness?"

"Sephiroth, I'm sor-"

"Please…just leave me alone for the rest of the day… Can you at least do that or is that too much to ask for?"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was best not to. He walked out of his room and closed the door gently, not needing to lock it because he knew that Sephiroth wasn't going to go anywhere. He would send Angeal to check up on him while he was at his meeting with the council.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he wiped his tears off of his face when he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady… The leader told me to bring you something to eat since he knew that you haven't eaten at all today."

Sephiroth was about to refuse, but his stomach chose to make itself known and he blushed lightly. He opened the door and blushed even more when Angeal looked down at him with an eyebrow raised while holding the food tray in his hands. He forgot that the only thing he was wearing was a towel.

"Would you like for me to pick you out something to wear?"

"Oh no, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense, it's my job and you look like you could use some help."

Sephiroth returned Angeal's smile with one of his own as he watched the man set the tray of food on the table and went into the closet. He got up off of the floor and sat down on the bed and sighed. By how the sunlight shined through the window, he could tell that it was sunset and felt as though he'd been crying for ages.

"Where's Cloud?" Sephiroth asked the butler buried in the closet.

"He's still at the meeting with the council. They're going over the security plan for the castle."

"Is it a big deal?"

Angeal poked his head out of the closet and raised a brow at him, making Sephiroth instantly feel stupid for asking what he did. He looked up and stared at the chuckling man in confusion.

"I can see why my little brother and leader are quite fond of you…"

Little brother? That meant-

"Zack's your little brother?"

"Yes he is… Acts like a puppy all the time…"

Sephiroth lightly laughed in agreement before becoming sad all over again.

"I'm sorry… I'm the reason why he's-"

"It's alright. I hold no malice towards you. From what he told me of you, I suggested that he should never bring you here, but Zack being Zack, he did anyway…"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows at that.

"Why didn't you want me to come here?"

"Going by what Zack told me, you fit the exact description of what Cloud was looking for in a mate."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock before he started laughing.

"That's preposterous! How do I fit his description of a mate?"

"Well, for starters, you definitely do not bite your tongue when it comes to the things you want to say, you are very beautiful, and you are strong. What more could a dominate wolf want?"

Sephiroth lightly blushed at Angeal's words.

"Ah, well…thank you for saying that…"

"No problem. Now let's get you into this yukata and so you can eat."

Sephiroth nodded with a smile on his face. At least he could consider someone in this hellhole a good acquaintance…

* * *

Cloud blankly stared at Scarlett talking about how they will make shifts for beta wolves that will stand guard around the castle. His mind was still upset about when Sephiroth said that he hated him. He could understand why, but the jealous side of his mind was saying that he did the right thing and that he shouldn't be feeling bad about it since his mate had to learn his place. Though he agreed with that side of his mind, he still felt bad and started thinking of ways that he could make it up to him. He knew the ultimate way to make it up to him was allowing Zack back in the pack, but his jealous side immediately said hell no to that. A thought popped in his head and he smiled to himself at the idea he got in his head to make Sephiroth at least be on neutral terms with him again. With that in mind, Cloud got up out of his chair and walked out of the room to get his present for Sephiroth ready, ignoring the yells for him to get back into the room so they could finish the meeting. Sephiroth was _much_ more important than a boring meeting…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Want to know what Cloud's present is? Turn in to the next chapter! :)**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks a bunches for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: In first chap.**

**Warning(s): None…**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, you can open your eyes now…"

Sephiroth sighed before opening his eyes and frowned at what he saw. Was Cloud fucking around with him or what?

"A room?" _This_ was what he wanted him to see so badly? He knew that Cloud was up to something since he would ask him what his favorite colors were and what shade of wood was his favorite and other stuff that he could've cared less about, but he didn't expect for it all to lead to this… Cloud nodded his head with a small smile on his face as he motioned for him to step inside. Granted, the room was large and resembled Cloud's, but he wouldn't exactly call it a present. Then again, he remembered the time when Zack brought home a dead raccoon and yelled happy birthday to him in excitement while placing it on the counter where he was making bread at, letting him know that he was serious about the raccoon being his birthday present. With that in mind, he immediately reconsidered the room a present since there was no telling what dead animal that Cloud could have presented to him instead.

"I've decided to give you your own room since I figured that you might want some personal space…"

"Oh? How _ever_ did you figure that out?" Sephiroth said as he glared at his captor. Even though it has been a few weeks since the incident in the forest, Sephiroth made sure that he avoided the asshole of an alpha wolf by all means necessary. Even though he couldn't leave the bedroom because of the guards Cloud stationed outside of the bedroom, he still was able to find his own methods of avoiding the wolf. When Cloud would walk into the bedroom and ask him to attend breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the dining room, Sephiroth would make sure that he was buried inside of the walk-in closet sorting out the yukatas that would and would not wear while ignoring all of the questions and commands from the blond. Whenever Cloud asked him if he want to do something with him, he never acknowledged his question. When Cloud told him that it was time for bed, he would grab a pillow off of the large bed and the blanket that Angeal gave to him and sleep on the bathroom floor with the door locked so that Cloud couldn't walk in and pick him up to carry him to his bed. Sephiroth didn't wait for Cloud to answer his question before climbing on top of the bed and lying against the soft bed sheets while turning his body away from Cloud.

"You can leave now…"

He frowned when he heard Cloud sigh before speaking.

"Sephiroth…I know that you are still upset with me, but-"

"Get out."

Cloud let out a warning growl and Sephiroth snorted while rolling his eyes.

"Don't piss me off Sephiroth… I did what I had to in the forest because I was concerned about your safety."

Sephiroth laughed before rolling over to face the narrowed eyed blond.

"Concerned for my safety? Please…the only thing you were concerned about was me happily fucking a wolf that wasn't you."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock when he felt a hand wrap around his throat and squeezed it tightly to the point where he was almost choking.

"Just because I let you avoid me these past couple of weeks doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk to me in any way that you choose to… I'll admit, my jealousy may have been apart of my actions but it was my concern for your safety that made me the way I was…"

"Bull…shit… Zack would have…protected me!" Sephiroth managed to say before he forced Cloud's hand off of his neck and shoved him away with narrowed emerald eyes. He wasn't surprised when Cloud tackled him onto the bed and placed his hands above his head as he straddled himself to where his face was aligned with Sephiroth's.

"I didn't know my mate to be was foolish enough to believe a beta wolf would protect him against a rogue wolf…"

"He-"

"Do you know what beta wolves do when they see a rogue wolf?"

"Obviously I don't since I'm not a fucking wolf!"

Cloud smirked as he leaned down and licked Sephiroth's ear.

"They submit…and hand over any food that they have before becoming food themselves if the rogue is still hungry or they didn't have any food to offer. And _you_, my dear Sephiroth, are considered food to rogues…" Cloud whispered into Sephiroth's ear in amusement as Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"You're lying… Zack wouldn't have done that… He wouldn't have handed me over to save his own hide…"

"Oh really? Then tell me why he allowed me to take you away from him without putting up a fight? If he loved you, he would have done anything to protect you from me…right?"

"Stop it…" Sephiroth said as his eyes filled up with tears.

"What's wrong, Sephiroth? Finally realize that Zack isn't the wolf you thought he was?"

"Stop it."

"Heh. Welcome to our world, where it's survival of the fittest every damn day and I'm afraid that Zack won't make it…"

"STOP IT!"

Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth broke the hold that he had on both of his wrists and pushed him on to the floor with tears streaming down his face. Cloud quickly got up and glared at his crying mate.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you insist on resisting every attempt I make to get you to love me?"

"BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU IN RETURN!" Sephiroth yelled with his voice filled of rage and hatred. It was enough to make Cloud stop glaring and stare at Sephiroth blankly. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it before turning and walking out of Sephiroth's bedroom and slowly closed the double doors. Sephiroth saw the hurt in his eyes when he turned away from him, but he didn't care… Cloud just tore a new wound in his already battered heart about Zack and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Cloud was telling the truth about how beta wolves cower before rogue wolves. Sephiroth lay back on his bed before pulling the comforter and sheets around him and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he leaned against the closed doors of his mate's bedroom, listening to the sobs that drifted through them. He knew that he went too far when he told him the truth of how betas act around rogues, but he needed for Sephiroth to see that Zack had placed him in danger and that he was worried about him.

"You are never going to get anywhere with him if you don't get your jealousy and anger under control…"

Cloud looked up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that Angeal looked angry. It was very rare to see Angeal angry and when he was, that usually meant that he fucked up.

"Did you stop to think about how he may be feeling about all of this? He's a human Cloud; they don't just change at the drop of the hat because you say so. It takes time for them to fully accept their new surroundings that have been forced upon them and at the rate you're going with him, he'll grow to reciprocate your feelings in the next life."

Cloud growled in frustration.

"Then what am I supposed to do? It's not like I have all the time in the world to produce an heir… The mating ceremony feels like it's just around the corner and Sephiroth hasn't given me the time of day just to eat with him…"

"Well, would you eat with the wolf that destroyed everything that meant something to you? Hell, you don't even allow him to explore the castle and you expect for him to eat with you?"

"I-"

Cloud sighed in defeat. Angeal was right…

"I don't know what to do…"

"Then allow for me to point you in the right direction. Remember how you felt when _she_ was taken away from you?"

Cloud nodded before he looked down at the carpeted floor underneath his feet. That was still a tender subject for him...

"Sephiroth is in the same state of mind as you were… Give him time to be by himself and I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Let him come to you on his own terms and just so you know: it's going to be a _very_ long time before he does so because of what you put him through."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, then you have to let him go…"

Cloud sighed. He didn't want to consider that as an option, but he had no choice.

"I'll…I'll give it until February… If nothing changes, I'll let him go back to Midgar and I'll choose a mate from Hojo's selection…"

Angeal nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, now if you'll excuse me; I need to go make some tea for Sephiroth…"

Cloud dismissed Angeal and walked down the hallway to his bedroom, feeling more depressed than he normally did.

* * *

_**One Month Later…**_

Sephiroth breathed in the winter air with a smile on his face. This was his first time outside without any guards and to say he was excited was an understatement. Even though the pine trees that surrounded the castle acted like as a fence since Cloud told him that was as far as he could go, he didn't pay that any mind since there was plenty of space around the castle to get some form of an exercise. He could tell that January was close to ending by how much snow was on the ground and since the snow was up to his calves, he'd say that February would be next week or this weekend.

He walked over to the pond that was near the pine trees and smiled when he tapped a foot against the surface of it to find that it was frozen solid. He stared at his reflection in the ice and sighed when he saw that he was about to form bags underneath his eyes. Granted he was happier that he now had more freedoms than when he first arrived at the castle and that Cloud hasn't bothered him for quite some time now, but it wasn't enough to make him happy like how he had been. He missed his bakery, he missed his cottage, he missed the townsfolk of Midgar, and he missed his way of life before he arrived here. Then again, his new way of life had its good moments.

Instead of how the townsfolk wouldn't look at him when they bought his breads, he found himself receiving comments about how beautiful his eyes were everyday from the wolves with smiles on their faces as they walked around the castle, not to mention that he was now allowed to make his favorite breads in the kitchen. All it took was him asking Cloud if he could cook in the kitchen and he immediately said yes, which made his heart sing out in happiness since he could finally show the chef of the castle how to make bread properly and because his hands missed kneading dough. Instead of his cottage where he had to chop firewood in order to keep it warm, the entire castle was kept warm and he didn't have to wear extra clothing in order for him to stay warm and he also didn't have to clean up on a daily basis like he normally did. The maids of the castle took care of everything for him and when he tried to pick up after himself, he found himself scolded by Aeris and Yuffie, his two favorite personal maids, for not allowing them to do their job, much to his amusement.

It was like he was a queen to the wolves of the castle and he must be taken care of at all times, not that he minded, but it did get lonesome since he knew that the wolves underneath Cloud had to respect him and be nice to him since they valued their lives and didn't want to be on Cloud's bad side.

"Except for one…" Sephiroth said to himself while laughing. If there was anyone who got him through the day, it was Tifa. The brunette didn't know when to quit, which made it even more hilarious when she would leave dead rats on his bed, in his bathroom sink, in the tub, in his closet, and anywhere else that was associated with him. What made him laugh every time he found one was the expression on Aeris' face as he held it up for her to see before she fainted as Yuffie screamed while yelling for him to get rid of it. Sephiroth chuckled as he remembered when they found one rat in his bed after Aeris sat on it and screamed before fainting in shock. It took Angeal three hours to calm her down after she regained consciousness, all the while he was laughing at the pissed off expression written on Tifa's face for Aeris finding it instead of him.

"I bet she's planting one in my bed right now…"

Was he going to tell Cloud it was her doing it? Of course not. It would mean that he was affected by the rats and it also meant that he had to talk to Cloud more than he already did, which was something that he wasn't ready to do just yet. He changed his mind about his new life. He was enjoying it, but it was missing something… Sephiroth was too focused in his thoughts that he didn't sense the presence of two wolves that were grinning at him from the other side of the pond.

"Good afternoon…"

Sephiroth gasped at the sight of a brunette wolf and a black wolf in the ice before lifting his head up. His eyes widened when he saw that they were close to the size of Cloud in his wolf form, only about six inches shorter.

"Our apologies for startling you…we couldn't help but do so since you looked so lonely just sitting out here by the pond with no one around you." The brunette wolf said as his eyes quickly moved around to make sure that no one was near. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"You two are rogues…aren't you?"

The black wolf with red eyes grinned.

"However could you tell?"

"Your friend gave it away when he looked around. What do you want?"

"I believe you know what we want since you knew how to spot us." The brunette wolf said as he placed a paw on the ice. Sephiroth felt fear run up his spine, but he wasn't going to run away from them. It would only prove that he was weak and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Then what are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me then kill me now and stop playing games." Sephiroth said as he stood up and glared at the large wolves in front of him. The brunette wolf stopped walking across the ice and raised a brow at him before turning to look at his friend in confusion. The black wolf looked back at his friend before walking around the pond to stand next to him and sniffed him before laughing.

"You're the alpha's mate… I heard rumors that the he took a human as his mate and here you are... Quite a bold little human isn't he Tseng?"

"He sure is Vincent. And a beauty as well… Cloud would've had _adorable_ little pups…" Tseng said sarcastically, making Vincent laugh even more. Sephiroth snorted.

"I don't understand what he hell is so goddamn funny. If you actually think that _I _am going to give that bastard children, then you two are stupider than you look."

Sephiroth smirked when the rogues stopped laughing and looked at each other before looking back at him with smirks on their faces.

"I take it that there's trouble at home?" Tseng asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

"He took you away from the one you loved, didn't he?"

Sephiroth gasped before turning to face Vincent.

"How did you-"

"We met a wolf by the name of Zack a few days ago… He told us a sad story about how he became a rogue… Are you the one that Cloud took away from him?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly and Tseng and Vincent awed.

"I tell you what; we'll make you a deal. If you bring the _almighty_ alpha out of his castle and to the edge of the forest at this time on Saturday, we'll distract him long enough for you to run back to your _real_ fiancée who's at your old home in Midgar." Tseng said as he sat down on the other side of him and scratched his ear. Sephiroth's eyes widened in disbelief. They couldn't be serious…

"You're lying…"

"Just because we're rogue wolves doesn't mean that we don't look after our fellow wolves in their time of need…and Zack needs you…" Vincent said as he wrapped his tail around his hand in a comforting gesture.

"So what do you say my dear? Will you help us help you?"

"…Yes… Yes I will…" Sephiroth said with a small smile on his face, despite the horrible feeling he had in his stomach.

"Excellent!" Vincent and Tseng cheered.

"Wait. What's in this deal for you two? What do you get out of helping me?"

"Nothing but the satisfaction of helping out a friend in need… See you later little human…" Vincent said as he and Tseng began to walk back into the forest. Sephiroth watched them go, never noticing the smirks on their faces. He looked up at the sky and smiled before walking back to the castle, feeling nervous about what was to come…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hmm… I sense trouble afoot in the next chapter…**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you for all of the response that I got last chapter! I'm couldn't help but laugh as to how some of you thought how stupid Sephiroth was to agree with Tseng and Vincent (*cough* CreotiaFlayier *cough* ^^) but hey, we all fall for temptation at some point in our lives…only Sephiroth's just so happens to- erm, almost let a detail out that I wasn't suppose to…XD**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** chap**

**Warning(s): Language, violence...character death… you have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth looked at himself in the mirror and made sure that his hair looked like it was suppose to before putting on his thick yukata lined with bear fur on the inside in preparation for this afternoon's events. He still had that awful feeling and he couldn't understand why, but he shook it out of his thoughts and focused them on how to ask Cloud to take a walk with him without sounding romantic. Sephiroth sighed as he opened the door to his bathroom and gasped when he saw Cloud standing on the other side of it, looking just as startled as he did.

"Oh, I um… I didn't expect you to be walking out the same time as- Well never mind. I was wondering if you felt like going for a walk with me since the temperature outside isn't as cold as it normally is and I need to talk to you about something important." Cloud said a bit flustered.

"What a coincidence. I was going to ask you the same thing." Sephiroth said. He inwardly rolled his eyes when he saw the shocked look on Cloud's face turn into a small smile. Apparently his answer had gotten his hopes up…

"Great! Did you need a few more minutes to get ready or-"

"We can go now. I'm sure it won't take long…"

Sephiroth inwardly smirked when his words had got the desired results when he saw Cloud's small smile go away.

"Right… I'll meet you down stairs after you put your shoes on." Cloud said as he turned to walk out of his room. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, not caring for how he hurt the wolf's feelings. He didn't need for him to think that he still had a shot at his heart since he and Zack will be reuniting this afternoon when Vincent and Tseng distract him long enough for him to get to Midgar. With that in mind, Sephiroth put on his shoes faster than he normally did and ran out of his room.

* * *

"Beautiful day to be out in the forest, don't you think?"

"Well, if you like tripping over tree roots and getting hit in the face by branches, then I'm sure this is heaven on Earth…" Sephiroth said sarcastically while he swapped another tree branch out of his way. He rolled his eyes when he heard Cloud laughing ahead of him. He should've told the damn rogues to meet them at the pond because if he knew that walking through the forest meant almost having to kill himself to get to the edge of it, he would've said hell no.

"Oh come on! The forest isn't that bad! You're just no used to it yet. Once you walk through it a few more times, you'll be able to know your way in and out of it and be able to avoid branches and tree roots without breaking a sweat."

"I _beg_ to differ…"

After this is all over and done with, he wouldn't have to deal with the forest ever again… Sephiroth was too caught up in his daydream about how he and Zack would move to Costa del Sol that he didn't see the large tree root sticking up from the three feet of snow until he tripped over it. He gasped when he saw the snow getting closer to his face and sighed in relief when Cloud caught his shoulders. He looked up and instantly regretted it when he saw amusement in the blond's eyes.

"You need to be more careful."

"And _you_ need to stop touching me." Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes as he moved Cloud's hands off of him.

"Sorry…"

Sephiroth raised a brow as he saw Cloud turn around and started walking again. What was wrong with him? Normally he would growl or get angry with him for saying what he did. Instead, it looked like his harsh words were affecting him more than they normally did.

"How much longer until we get there?" Sephiroth asked, hoping for his question to be enough to change the subject.

"Only a few more steps…"

He heard Cloud chuckle a bit when he murmured that a few more steps were more like miles at the rate he was keeping up with the blond.

He sighed in relief when the exited out of the trees and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him.

"I take it that you planned for me to say yes to walk with you?"

"Yeah, I did…" Cloud said with a small blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sephiroth chuckled and walked over to one of the boulders and sat down it and sighed in relief. He'll admit that the boulders, small fire and the blanket with the picnic basket of food was nice of Cloud to do, especially since it looked like the area that he made for them was dug out of the snow since he saw the fresh green grass around him. Had he'd been interested in Cloud, he'd consider all of this to be a romantic gesture. He watched as Cloud placed more wood in the fire and couldn't help but wonder what is was that he wanted to talk about. Apparently Cloud read his thoughts since he began speaking.

"My apologies for not making this a more suitable surrounding to talk, but I needed to say what I have to say to you in private."

"I figured…"

Cloud smiled before sitting on the opposite boulder across from him and sighed.

"Will you not interrupt me while I say what I have to say? I won't get all of what I have to say out if I stop to answer your questions."

Sephiroth's eyes widened, but nodded his head in agreement since he knew that whatever Cloud had to say wouldn't matter to him because he had three hours left before he'd never see him again.

"Thanks… When I was pup, I watched my mother get killed right in front of me for protecting me and not giving me up as food to the rogue wolves that wanted to rule the territory that my father established before he was killed by hunters. Since I was the successor for the territory, it made it easier for the rogues to try and claim the territory for themselves since all they had to do was kill me…

My mother warned me to never go into the forest, but I didn't listen since I was chasing after a rabbit that I thought she could use in the stew that she would always make for me on my birthday. I chased the rabbit back into its hole and when I looked up, I realized that I had gone too far into the forest and I was lost.

It didn't take long for the rogues to find me. At first, I thought that they wanted to play with me, but my thoughts changed when one of them said that I would taste good on toasted rye bread. I tried to run away from them, but I tripped over a tree root and sprained my right paw as they slowly walked closer to me while laughing at me and shouting that this would be the best dinner and a show that they've had in a long time.

I thought I was going to die, until my eyes widened in shock when I saw that my mother as standing over me while growling. She yelled for me to run and I tried to tell her that I couldn't, but it was already too late… She didn't hear me as she ran towards the leader and bit him in his neck, instantly killing him. My mother was considered the only one of her kind because she was very strong for a female, but it wasn't enough. Another male in the pack of rogues was able to pry her off of another male before slicing her left side wide open his with his claws. I started to cry when I heard her yelling in pain and my tears ran even more down my face when the male that sliced her on her side placed her neck in his mouth and turned it until it snapped. I didn't realize that I was being picked up and carried back to the castle until I saw the image of the other two rogue wolves feeding on my mother become smaller and smaller."

Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could this be the reason why he didn't want him to enter the forest unless he had a guard with him? If so, then that meant that Cloud had to beyond paranoid about rogues and he was telling the truth when he told him that he was concerned about his safety when he and Zack tried to run away. And to be honest, he couldn't fault him for being that way after witnessing his mother's death.

"I didn't realize until I was placed on my bed that it was Hojo who rescued me. As I was still sobbing about the death of my mother, he told me that I had to stop crying because my tears wouldn't bring her back and that I had to be strong for the pack now. I wasn't given the chance to recover from seeing her death because the next day, I was placed into 24/7 training sessions, only stopping when it was time to eat or sleep. The sessions were cruel for a pup of only 8 weeks, but I managed to survive by my ambition to never allow myself to be weak again and to find the rogue wolves that killed and ate my mother.

When I was a juvenile, I became more power hungry than when I was a pup. I would deliberately seek out rogues that were twice my size and fight them to prove my strength to them and whomever was with them, not caring how many bite marks or scratches I had all over my body because to me, they were battle scars that showed how much I had improved. The better I was, the less scratches or bite marks I had on me. Hojo tried to stop me from being so reckless, but all I did was ignore him and anyone else who tried to stop me and continued on my winning streak against the rogues. I won't even tell you how much medical bandages and tape were wasted over my refusal to quit…

Eventually the rumors of me searching for the wolves that killed my mother reached the ears they needed to hear and I was surprised when both of them showed up at the castle, calling me out to fight them one on one. Since I was cocky about being undefeated, I accepted their challenge foolishly. I was lucky to have survived that fight… Because they were adult male rogues, they were faster and stronger than I was, but my only advantage was my ambition to see them dead and to avenge my mother once and for all. After I snapped the neck of the wolf that killed her, the council declared that I was ready to take my place as alpha and I became colder than I normally was to the wolves around me. I didn't realize how far my coldness had gone until…l made you cry in your bedroom a month ago…"

Sephiroth looked away from Cloud when he turned to look at him. He didn't want to see his face since his emotions were still a mess about that. What he couldn't understand was why Cloud was telling all of this to him. What was his point?

"It hurt me to know that I had made my own mate cry…and it instantly made me wonder what my mother would think and I know that she would be disappointed in me for how I've been acting to everyone, especially you. She always told me that when I find someone that I want to be my mate, that I should treat him or her like how I would her. And because I didn't treat you right…I'm letting you go…"

Sephiroth gasped in shock and stared at the blond who smiled at him.

"…What…?"

"I'm letting you go, Sephiroth. I didn't have the right to keep you where you never wanted to be. I…I was being selfish and I never took your happiness into consideration and therefore, I don't deserve you… Besides, you already said that you'll never learn to love me in return, so…"

The awful feeling in Sephiroth's gut returned tenfold and he felt as though he was going to become sick.

"But…the mark…"

"Oh right…"

Cloud climbed off the boulder he was sitting on and stood in front of Sephiroth with a smile on his face. He gently moved the fabric of the yukata out of the way to reveal the mating mark and sighed before biting Sephiroth's neck in the same spot. Sephiroth gasped as he clenched onto Cloud's arm as the pain of Cloud biting him ran down his body to the point where he was reduced to whimpering. When Cloud removed his teeth from his neck, the pain stopped as if it was all in his mind. He touched the spot on his neck that used to bring him pleasure, only to find the spot was smooth, as if there was never a mark on him to begin with.

"Now Zack is free to mark you wherever he wants to."

"Why are you doing this?"

Sephiroth didn't understand why his blurted out that question. He should be feeling happy and jumping for joy that Cloud was releasing him…but he wasn't. Instead, he was feeling guilty… The guilty feeling rose even more when Cloud smiled at him.

"I…I want to go back to being happy like how I was when my mother was alive since I know that's what she really wants for me and I can't be happy if knowing that someone is miserable because of my selfishness. So, I figured that the first step to being happy was returning you to Zack so that you two can get married during mating season as I find another mate who will be happy being with me for me…and I hope to find someone who is just as free-spirited and beautiful as you are…"

Sephiroth felt himself blush at Cloud's indirect compliment. Cloud laughed as he sat down next to him and placed a hand over his.

"I really do apologize for what I've put you through. I didn't tell you about my past so that you could pity me nor am I trying to excuse the way I acted because I don't know how to act around others because of my past. I told you my past in hopes of to be able to understand me and hopefully find it in your heart to forgive me…"

"I…"

Sephiroth couldn't find the right words to say. He could say that he would try to, but he wasn't sure if he really would or not. Cloud had put him on an emotional roller coaster that he'd be damned to get back on again and with his past, he would think to not try and cause such pain to others, but then again, it wasn't his place to judge since he made a deal with his enemies. When he heard a tree branch snap, his heart began to beat faster than it normally did. He looked up at the sky and inwardly cursed. It was time for Vincent and Tseng to arrive.

"Cloud, you should-" Sephiroth tried to say, but it was too late when Tseng came out of the trees. What confused him was the smile that Cloud had on his face when he saw the brunette wolf. Cloud climbed off of the boulder and helped him get off of it and walked closer to Tseng, who was smiling back at him.

"Sephiroth, I'd like you to meet Tseng. He's one of my personal guards that I sent out into the forest to find Zack and bring him here to take you home."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock. Personal guard? Tseng wasn't a rogue wolf? And why did Cloud say that? He thought that Tseng and Vincent found Zack randomly in the forest, not intentionally… Sephiroth realized then that he was missing a very important detail…

"Actually, Cloud. There's been a change of plans… Thanks to your lovely mate…"

Cloud turned to face him with confusion in his eyes, making Sephiroth feel more confused and guilty than he already did.

"Sephiroth, what is he talking about? And how do you two know each other?"

"I…"

Cloud turned away from him and growled when six large rogue wolves came out of the forest and growled back at him. He changed into his wolf form when Vincent walked up to Tseng and rubbed his head against his neck before grinning.

"What the fuck are you doing Tseng?" Cloud said while growling.

"I'm helping my mate take over as alpha of the territory and with the help of the beautiful idiot standing next to you, we were able to get you out here all alone. Such a _deadly_ beauty he is, don't you think?"

Sephiroth felt tears swell in his eyes when Cloud turned to him, shock written all over his face.

"You helped them?"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"It wasn't? Then why are you two here at the exact time and place we told you to meet us at?" Vincent said before chuckling. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and Cloud stared back at him, eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

"I see…so that's why you decided to listen to me… You knew that it would waste time…"

"Cloud, it wasn't-"

"It's alright, I understand Sephiroth… You said that you hated me, didn't you?"

Sephiroth was about to shout no, but all he could do was stare at Cloud as tears fell from his eyes. Cloud wouldn't believe his side of the story because he heard what he whispered to himself when he was on his back. Sephiroth didn't know why, but Cloud's face was affecting him more than he ever thought it would…for Cloud's face was the one of a person with a broken heart and Sephiroth knew that he was the cause of it.

"Don't worry Sephiroth, we kept our part of the bargain…" Tseng said before turning and walking into the forest. Sephiroth raised a brow as to why he left as Cloud narrowed his eyes. Cloud jumped back and pushed Sephiroth back with him when something was thrown out of the trees and landed right in front of him. Sephiroth heard Cloud gasp and ran up to see what it was and failed to hear Cloud yell for him to stop. His heart stopped at the sight that was in front of him as tears ran faster down his face as he dropped to his knees. His hand shook as he touched the skeleton of his dead fiancée and looked up at the grinning rogues in front of him.

"What? We said we would bring him here to you, so as far as we are concerned, you got what you wanted…" Vincent said as the other rogue wolves laughed. This was his fault… His stupidity caused Zack to be killed and eaten by the bastards in front of him… Sephiroth shook his head before letting out a loud sob as the rogues continued to laugh at him as they began to surround him and Cloud.

"Sephiroth…I need you to run when I tell you to... You're going to be a distraction if you stay here…"

Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud in confusion. Cloud couldn't be thinking about taking on eight large wolves at once… It was suicide!

"Cloud, you can't-"

"Don't waste your time pretending to care about whether or not I'll survive. All of this proves that you don't give a shit about me…"

Sephiroth turned away from the emotionless wolf, ignoring how his heart clenched in pain at his words. When Vincent yelled for his pack of rogues to attack, Sephiroth's world turned into a blur when he saw wolves lunge at him and Cloud with their mouths wide open. He gasped when he felt a tail wrap around his waist and flung him into the air as he heard a wolf whimper in pain on the ground beneath him. Sephiroth didn't realize that the screams he was hearing were his own until his vision cleared as gasped when he saw the snow covered ground getting closer and closer to his face. His vision faded into darkness when he hit the pile of snow with a thud.

* * *

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth groaned and he blinked his eyes opened and saw the smiling face of Aeris above him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before sitting up and looking around frantically, noticing that he was back in his bedroom.

"WHAT HAPPENED! HOW DID I-"

"Sephiroth, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"NO! C-CLOUD! YOU HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE TO HELP-"

"Sephiroth it's alright… Cloud's okay…"

The worry in Aeris' tone didn't go unnoticed.

"Is he alright?"

"Not exact-"

Sephiroth didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before he threw his bed sheets off of him and ran out of his bedroom, not listening to Aeris' yells for him to come back. He ran down the hallway towards Cloud's bedroom, ignoring his blurry vision enough to open cloud's bedroom doors. He leaned against the one of the doors to get his bearings before walking up to Cloud's bed and sat on his knees on the floor and looked at the sleeping figure in Cloud's bed that was covered with a bed sheet from his neck down. Deciding to see if Cloud suffered any damage, Sephiroth lifted up a corner of the bed sheet and started crying at what he saw. Cloud's body was covered in bandages and even had one around his neck.

"He was almost dead when he busted through the castle doors and placed you gently on the floor and told us to heal you first before passing out because of the severe amount of blood loss from his neck and shoulder wounds. You were lucky to have only a mild concussion..."

Sephiroth turned to look at Angeal.

"This was my fault…"

"Se-"

"No! Don't say that it isn't when it is! I… I agreed to bring Cloud out to the edge of the forest in exchange for getting to be with Zack again. Had I just refused like I normally would and not be blinded by temptation, Cloud wouldn't have those bandages on him and Zack would still be alive!"

Sephiroth tears ran faster down his face when he saw Angeal's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"It's best that…we discuss this in the morning… You should go back to bed now…"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I should stay here…just in case if he wakes up…"

"But-"

"Please?"

Sephiroth could tell that he was about to protest some more, but something inside of him must have told him not to since he nodded his head and quietly shut the door. Sephiroth sighed as he folded his arms on the edge of Cloud's bed before resting his head on them while watching Cloud's steady breathing.

"Thank you…for saving me… I don't know why you did after knowing that I hurt and betrayed you, but…thank you…and I _do_ mean it by the way…" Sephiroth whispered before letting out a yawn and falling asleep.

* * *

Cloud awoke to the bright sunlight shining through the blinds and groaned in pain when he tried to sit up. He had gotten rusty over the years. Normally he would have came out of a fight like that unscathed, but Tseng took the advantage of biting his neck after he threw one of his minions off of them and onto a pine tree branch after he bit his shoulder. He rolled over and his eyes widened when he saw Sephiroth sleeping peacefully on the edge of his bed before frowning. He didn't understand why the silverette was still here. He expected for him to be long gone by now since he was free from him now and got what he wanted. Cloud quickly erased that thought from his mind when the image of Sephiroth crying as he touched Zack's skull came flashing back into his mind. No…Sephiroth hadn't gotten what he wanted at all; instead, he _lost_ everything he wanted because of the two rogues that were out for power.

Cloud ignored the pain that shot throughout his body as he got out of his bed to lift Sephiroth up and carefully placed him on the other half of his bed in hopes of not accidentally waking him. He smiled when he saw Sephiroth nuzzle his pillows before lifting one hand in search of the sheets and comforter. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles when he saw Sephiroth's face scrunch up at not being able to find the said items before Cloud threw them over him and lightly chuckled when Sephiroth buried himself into the warm of the bed sheets and comforter. Cloud shook his head before getting underneath his bed sheets, making sure to leave enough space between them so that he didn't startle Sephiroth when he woke up, and turned to watch Sephiroth sleep, who was now sporting a content smile on his face. Sephiroth was making it hard for him to stay upset and angry with him by how cute he looked snuggled up in his bed sheets.

He frowned when he thought of what was going to happen when Sephiroth woke up. Would he want to go back to Midgar or would he want to stay here? Not that Cloud had a problem with Sephiroth deciding to stay here, but it was going to be hard for Sephiroth to live here since he now had to be on his own since Aeris and Yuffie are personal servants to whomever he chose as his mate. Cloud mentally groaned. He had to find a new mate within the next two months. A part of his mind told him to ask Sephiroth again, but he instantly shut that thought down. That would be cruel of him to do… Sephiroth just lost Zack and he knew from experience that grieving for the loss of a loved one took a long time to get over. Cloud slowly moved a Sephiroth's hair out of his face and sighed.

"It seems as though I'm still attached to you, even after removing the mating mark…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: The outcome of Cloud's fight will be in the next chapter. Sorry to all of you Zack fans out there! *tears***

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! I know that I have an angry mob outside of my house for Zack being killed off, but trust me when I say that it needed to happen. Had Zack stayed alive, Sephy still would've wanted him, making the story become SephZack in stead of SephCloud. Do contiue to read this story though! :)**

**Disclaimer: In first chap!**

**Warning(s): none really**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth woke up and gasped in shock when he noticed that he was in a bed. He sat up and blushed when he saw Cloud staring up at him with an emotionless expression.

"Can you talk?" Sephiroth asked nervously. When he heard Cloud snort like how he would do when Cloud would ask him questions, he knew that it meant yes.

"…How do you feel?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the blond, ignoring the throb of pain he felt at Cloud's cold response.

"Obviously it matters to me because I'm the one who put you in the state that you're in right now."

"Heh. Like I haven't noticed, that still doesn't mean that you care. In fact, why are you still here? You are no longer bound to me. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sephiroth looked down at his hands holding the bed sheets.

"I didn't know that they would try to kill you Cloud. Granted I wanted to get away from you, but not at the cost of there being blood on my hands…"

"Well, that's what happens when you are stupid enough to trust rogue wolves despite everything that I told you about them. I really thought you were smarter than that, but I was proved wrong…"

Sephiroth gripped his hand tighter on the bed sheets in anger before turning to face the narrowed eyed blond with a glare.

"Do you not think that I know that already? Do you not think that I am truly upset and sorry about what happened? I'm trying to apologize and you sitting there being an ass isn't helping!"

"Right…"

"Cloud, I really am sorry for what I did…I was wrong… I never meant for them to attack you the way that they did. I was blinded by the chance to be with Zack again and I let that overlook my judgment. I felt guilty after you told me your past and I didn't have enough time to tell you run away because I was still in shock when you told me that you were letting me go. If I could take it all back I would Cloud…"

"How do I know that you're being serious right now? How do I know that you aren't saying all of this just so I don't decide to kill you? Looks can be deceiving and you're the most deceitful human I have ever met…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself about to cry. Cloud wasn't accepting his apology despite the fact that he meant every word he told the blond. It wasn't enough…

* * *

Cloud knew what he was saying and doing was wrong, but when he saw Sephiroth wake up and look at him with concern in his eyes, he didn't know if Sephiroth was concerned because he really did care or if he was faking it. He wasn't about to let the silverette know that he had forgiven him if he was faking…he wouldn't take the risk of letting Sephiroth hurt him again. A part of him wanted to believe that Sephiroth was being sincere, but the other part was telling him that this was all an act and that Sephiroth didn't care since he never cared about him before.

"You…you think I'm lying to you…? I don't have a reason to anymore. I lost everything that meant something to me yesterday Cloud…and it's my fault that he's…he's…"

Cloud to face Sephiroth with wide eyes when he heard the first sob as Sephiroth broke down crying in his bed. He didn't want for that to happen… He immediately wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and pulled him into his lap to let him cry on his shoulder.

"All of this wasn't your fault. It was mine as well... I'm just as guilty as you are, if not more…" Cloud as he kissed Sephiroth's scalp. Had he not let his jealousy and anger get the best of him, Zack would've still been here and he and Sephiroth would've been happy.

He raised a brow when he heard Sephiroth gasp.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he moved Sephiroth back to look at him.

"Your shoulder…it's bleeding…" Sephiroth said with concern as he showed him the blood on his left hand. Cloud didn't get the chance to tell Sephiroth that it would be alright because Sephiroth had already climbed out of the bed and went to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Sephiroth, its fine… I've opened my wounds plenty of times before. It'll heal on its own." Cloud said as Sephiroth walked back in the room. He rolled his eyes at the glare that Sephiroth gave him as he placed the first aid kit on the bed and sat behind him to unwrap the bandages. He wasn't surprised when Sephiroth gasped in shock.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the teeth marks on Cloud's shoulder that extended from this shoulder down to the center of his back and felt terrible for being the cause of it.

"Is this painful?"

"Eh, only in certain places. I've had worse…"

Sephiroth scoffed.

"I guess you really were reckless…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes when he heard Cloud chuckling as he dabbed the rubbing alcohol on the marks that were bleeding. He smirked when he heard Cloud hiss in pain.

_So much for being a tough wolf…_

"…Can you tell me what happened to them after you threw me into the forest?"

"Are you sure you're ready to hear?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"Yeah, I'm ready…"

"Well, after I threw you into the forest, one of their minions bit my tail, but it was a weak bite in which I was able to use my tail and throw him onto a boulder, successfully breaking his jaw and making him scamper off. The next wolf was much braver then the last one. He darted at me and bit my shoulder when I broke another wolf's neck. I let go of the dead wolf and turned myself around enough to grab the wolf's neck and throw him onto the broken tree branch. Tseng took advantage of me leaving my neck exposed and bit down on my neck where the other wolf bit my shoulder at. He tried to let the other two wolves take a bite at me, but I was able to kick them off of the hill as I tried to grab Tseng.

Vincent was about to bite the other side of my neck, but I stunned him when I summoned all of the strength I had left to bite Tseng's tail hard enough for him to let go of my neck before slamming him into a tree. Vincent stopped running towards me and let out a roar when he saw that Tseng wasn't moving and ran over to him to see if he was alright. His roars turned to whimpering when he tried to move him and he wasn't responding. The sight of him whimpering for his fallen mate reminded me of you so… I ran into the woods to find you. I didn't kill Vincent because I knew that I had already done enough damage by killing his mate… You can figure out the rest."

Sephiroth sighed as felt nothing but guilt and sadness. Granted he did hate Vincent and Tseng for betraying him, but that didn't mean he wanted one of them to die. The same went for Cloud. He can't say that he hated the wolf anymore… Cloud saved him, despite his betrayal. Though it wasn't enough to dispel his anger at him for taking him away from Zack, still it meant a lot, not to mention that Cloud released him and was going to let him and Zack be together as he found someone else.

_Well, can't do that anymore now can I?_

"Thank you…for saving me." Sephiroth said as he wrapped new bandages around Cloud's wounds.

"You're welcome…"

Sephiroth finished wrapping his wounds and placed the extra materials back into the kit before placing it on the floor.

"So…what happens now?" Sephiroth asked.

"I have until April to find a mate, May to have a mate that I will present to my pack at the mating ceremony, and August to announce that my mate is pregnant in order to keep my title as alpha of the Midgar wolf pack. You on the other hand, are free to do whatever it is you want to. You can stay here or you can go home, but if you decide to stay, you will have to take care of yourself since Aeris and Yuffie are personal maids to whomever I choose as a mate."

"…Do I keep my room or do I have to give that up?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a grin on his face when he heard Cloud laugh.

"No, you can keep it. I take it that you'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay. Besides, someone has to make sure you don't reopen your wounds again."

"So you want to be my nurse? I'm sure that I can get Genesis to make you an outfit…" Cloud asked with a smirk as Sephiroth rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Psh! You wish that I want to be that type of nurse…"

"Can you blame me?"

Sephiroth gasped and blushed before glaring at the laughing blond.

"Pervert!" he yelled before walking out of his bedroom and towards his own with a smile on his face. Perhaps the wolf isn't as bad as he thought…

* * *

_**One Month Later…**_

Sephiroth sighed happily as he walked outside the back entrance of the castle ad into the large greenhouse that it was connected to. Sephiroth could tell that the wolves of the castle were getting ready for the mating season that was coming up by how the male wolves were acting. Sephiroth snorted at that as he looked around for Aeris. He'd never receive so many marriage proposals before in his life and if he heard another male use the same pick up line as all of the others, he would go on a killing spree. He told that to Cloud when he was changing his bandages last week and all he did was laugh before his new mate came busting into the room and demanding that Cloud make Aeris listen to her commands. Sephiroth chuckled.

He didn't know why Cloud picked Tifa as his mate… In his opinion, she was snobbish and always complaining about how Aeris and Yuffie don't respect her and how Angeal barely pays her any mind, not to mention she was always wanted to be around Cloud. There was no way that Tifa was Cloud's type… Sephiroth gasped and stopped walking.

_Since when do I know what Cloud's type is? Better yet, why do I care?_

Sephiroth took back that last part. He and Clod were friends now, despite how bad they got into arguments over everything. Ever since the incident in the forest, he started to forgive Cloud a little bit everyday for his behavior when they first met and started to hold longer conversations with the wolf and even told him bits and pieces of his past, even things he didn't get the chance to tell Zack. It was awkward at first, but he slowly got used to it.

"Ah! There you are Sephy!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes playfully at the giggling brunette.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'Sephy' Aeris?"

"Probably more than enough times for me to care. Now hurry up before our lunch gets cold!"

"Hey! What about the thing you wanted to show me!"

"That will be after we have lunch!"

Sephiroth sighed dramatically as Aeris dragged him to where the outdoor chairs and table were. He sat down in the chair in between Yuffie and Angeal before pouring some tea and eating one of the sandwiches on the tray in front of him.

"So, what brings all of you out here on this lovely afternoon?" Sephiroth said sarcastically, knowing that they, too, were dragged out here because of Aeris.

"We needed a break from Tifa… I swear if she asks me one more time to make her another dress I will shove my ruler down her throat..." Genesis said as he rolled his eyes before sipping his tea.

"Yeah! She's taking being Cloud's future mate way too far! It's like she doesn't even remember when she was just a mere servant that used to make his bathwater!" Aeris said before she folded her arms and pouted.

"Not to mention that she's not seeing the signs…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Yuffie's words. He knew that she said something that she wasn't supposed to when everyone glared at her. Sephiroth smirked.

"Alright, out with it. What signs is Yuffie talking about?"

"The signs of Cloud not wanting her as a mate and how he's just settling for her because he's tired of looking…" Angeal said. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"What signs are they?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured them out by now… Well for starters, Cloud didn't mark her as his mate, which is the most important thing for a mate to have. Next, he rarely spends time with her. It's only when he has to that he does. Not to mention the fact that he usually has to growl at her in order for her to leave him alone…"

"Really? Then how come I've yet to witness any of this? Usually Cloud seems pretty calm with her when I'm around…"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…except for how blind you are…"

"I'm not blind! I can see just fine you asshole!"

Sephiroth wasn't surprised when everyone started laughing again. Cloud did always say he was very humorous when he was angry, but he never thought so…

"Did I miss something?"

Sephiroth looked up and smiled when he saw Cloud smiling down at him.

"All that you missed was Genesis calling me blind when I'm not. My eyesight may not be as sharp as wolves, but it's damn good for a human!" Sephiroth said proudly.

"I didn't mean literally Sephiroth…" The redhead wolf seamstress said while rolling his eyes. Sephiroth snorted as he heard Cloud break out into chuckles.

"Why are you laughing? Better yet, why are you out of bed? I told you not to leave your room for a reason Cloud! Your wounds won't heal properly if you continue moving around and reopening them!" Sephiroth yelled, making Cloud roll his eyes and frown.

"I won't let my pack go hungry because of a mere flesh wound. We're running low on meat and this is the best time to go hunting."

"And why don't you send out a team of males to do it for you since you can't go!"

"Who says I can't go?"

"I do dammit! As your temporary professional nurse, I demand that you not do any vigorous exercises until the shoulder is fully healed."

Cloud smirked.

"Sorry nurse, but a _doctor_ makes those types of demands and _you _are not a doctor…"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING HUNTING CLOUD!"

"And why the hell not! I just told why I have to go and you're being irrational!"

"I AM NOT BEING IRRA- You know what? Since I'm being soo irrational, then you go right on ahead and hunt to your heart's content! And if your wounds open up again, then you let someone else take care of them for you, bastard!"

Cloud let out a warning growl before huffing in annoyance.

"Fine! I won't go and I'll get someone else to do it for me! Are you happy now!"

"Very…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face. Cloud snorted before walking back to the castle while murmuring that this was the last time he'd tell Sephiroth that he was leaving for his hunting trip. Sephiroth turned to face his friends smugly at his victory over Cloud, but frowned when he saw that they had sly grins on their faces like they knew something that he didn't.

"What's wrong with you three?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you and Cloud fight like a mated couple?" Angeal asked, making Aeris, Yuffie, and Genesis start to laugh. Sephiroth's eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink before pouting.

"That's not true you jerk!"

"Oh yes it is…you just haven't noticed it yet…" Yuffie said while chuckling. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before getting out of his chair and making his way towards the castle in a huff. He stopped when he heard Aeris calling his name while laughing.

"You forgot the gift I meant to give you!" Aeris said when she caught up to him. He looked down and smiled when he saw the two white flowers she had in her hand.

"I saw these growing in here and I instantly thought of you…" Aeris said as she placed the flowers in Sephiroth's hair. He was about to remove them, but Aeris stopped him.

"Don't touch them. They'll bring you good luck if they stay in your hair."

Sephiroth chuckled as Aeris smiled.

"I suppose I don't mind leaving them in there for today…"

"Good! See you later?"

Sephiroth nodded before he smiled at her and walked back in the castle, never noticing Aeris' grin.

* * *

Sephiroth knocked on Cloud's door before opening it and sighed when he heard Cloud growl at him. He leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face as Cloud continued to growl at him with narrowed blue eyes.

"I don't see why you're still mad at me… I'm only looking after you like I told you I would a month ago."

"That's not the- What is that in your hair?" Cloud asked with his eyes wide, his anger completely dissipated.

"Oh the flowers? Aeris gave them to me. Aren't they pretty?"

"…Do you know what they mean?"

"No…don't they bring you good luck?"

"If you want to get pregnant and married they sure will…"

Sephiroth's face turned dark red in anger and embarrassment as Cloud busted into laughter.

"DAMN YOU AERIS!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Have a good idea as to why Aeris gave him those flowers? Find out next chap… :)**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! This story is becoming popular, no? ^^**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** chap**

**Warning(s): A smudge of yaoi in this chappie! Whoo! XD**

**

* * *

**

Cloud smirked as he saw Sephiroth pace back and forth in his bedroom in anger as he muttered to himself about how he'll never take anything as a present from Aeris again. He didn't see why Sephiroth was so upset about the flowers... They were just symbols of a good future with him by his side. Cloud inwardly snickered when Sephiroth let out a loud huff of frustration.

"Oh calm down Sephiroth. They're just flowers…" Cloud said with a grin on his face. His grin widened when Sephiroth turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes they are just flowers…FLOWERS THAT CAN MAKE ME PREGNANT! I have no idea as to why she would give me those! The marriage one is fine, but the other one I can't wrap my mind around." Sephiroth said before pouting.

"I have a good idea why she did…"

As soon as Cloud saw them he knew that it was all Aeris' doing. She wanted to help him get Sephiroth to be his mate and for that, he had to make a reminder to get her something as a thank you. He needed all the help he could get… H came out of his thoughts when a shadow appeared over him and he looked up into anticipating emerald eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to share your _good_ idea with me?"

Cloud chuckled at Sephiroth's sarcasm.

"I could, but I prefer not to…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

Cloud laughed when Sephiroth pushed him onto his bed and straddled him with an angry expression on his face.

"Tell me, dammit! I want to know!"

Cloud shook his head no before reversing their positions on his bed. Even though his shoulder was injured, he was far from being weak. He smirked at the startled expression on Sephiroth's face before leaning in closer to where his face was only inches away from the silverette's.

"I don't think you really want to know… You may not like what I have to say…"

Sephiroth snorted.

"I assure you that I can handle whatever you throw my way…"

Cloud's smirk turned into a grin.

"I'll hold you to it…" he said before he stared at Sephiroth's face a little longer before slowly climbing off of him to stand on the floor. A wicked thought ran through his head before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

_Let's see if he's at least attracted to me…_

As he pulled his shirt over his head, he inwardly smirked when he heard a gasp. He threw his shirt onto the floor and couldn't control the grin that spread over his face when he saw Sephiroth's eyes slowly travel up and down his torso with a hint of lust in them.

"Found something you like?"

Cloud laughed when his words brought Sephiroth out of his daze before his cheeks burned dark red as he glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm about to take a shower. What did you think I was about to do?" Cloud said slyly. Sephiroth's eyes widened as his face paled before he started stammering.

"Right, I knew that… I'm…gonna go…check on the…blender…yeah…"

Cloud raised a brow at the silverette and laughed as he watched Sephiroth jump up and ran out of his room and slammed his doors closed.

"Seems I definitely got the answer I was hoping for…"

* * *

Sephiroth slammed the doors to bedroom shut and slumped against the wall in shock.

"What the fuck just happened? I know I did not just think that Cloud was about to… DAMMIT IT HAD TO BE THOSE FUCKING FLOWERS FUCKING WITH MY MIND! Like I _really_ want...sex with Cloud. I must be losing it…"

_Keep telling yourself that…_

Sephiroth gasped at the treacherous voice in side of his head before taking a deep breath and sighing. Sure he'd seen Cloud's body before when he forced him to bathe with him, but it never made him inwardly drool like how it did just now. Even when he had to change Cloud's bandages his body had no affect on him. This was...confusing...

"I know what I need to get rid of all this nonsense. A nap and a bath…"

…_Or you could just join Cloud in the shower. He'll give you a_ good_ nap and a bath…_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before walking towards his bathroom successfully blocking out the snide comments his mind was making.

* * *

"_Are you ready?"_

"_No… I-I don't think it will fit… It's too big…"_

"_Don't worry… We'll take this an inch at a time, love…"_

"_But- Ohhh Cloud!"_

Sephiroth's eyes shot open as he quickly got out of the bed as if it was a trap.

"No… This can't be happening…"

Sephiroth couldn't believe he had a wet dream about Cloud, not to mention that he was the one on the receiving end. He looked down and groaned in annoyance when he saw the evidence that he, indeed, had a wet dream.

"Thank God I don't let anyone wash my clothes except for me…but still…"

Sephiroth sighed as he sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his bangs. He didn't understand why this was happening… How can he be thinking of sleeping with a friend when his fiancé just died a month ago? Though he believed he was ready to move on, it wasn't about to be with someone he considered a good friend. He and Cloud are friends and friends do not have wet dreams about each other. Granted that he and Cloud have had a rollercoaster of a relationship, but that wasn't enough to make him want to have that type of dream about him. Not to mention that Cloud has a new mate now and he wasn't about to get in the way of Cloud's new relationship. He needed to get this under control, especially since he was travelling with Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Genesis, and Angeal to the richer side of Kalm to do some shopping today. He felt that familiar feeling of guilt wash over him again and he was tired of feeling that way. He needed a break…

"Maybe shopping will clear my head…"

* * *

Cloud continued to watch Sephiroth through the kimono shop's window as Tifa tried on kimonos that Genesis thought would look great at the ceremony. As she showed him the kimonos designed for weddings, he couldn't help but picture Sephiroth in her place, looking annoyed for having to look more feminine for the ceremony. Cloud chuckled to himself. He can already imagine the silverette's choice of words. He watched him look at the different pieces of jewelry that a vendor was selling on his cart. He watched as Sephiroth's face lit up when he found an emerald choker and showed it to Aeris and Yuffie, who immediately squealed and motioned for him to try it on. He found himself gasping in awe at how beautiful Sephiroth looked with it on and his hair swung over one shoulder, making him look more feminine in a good way.

He could tell that Sephiroth isn't used to compliments because he saw Aeris' lips moving and Sephiroth looking away from her with his cheeks a bright shade of red. He still couldn't understand why Sephiroth was still self conscious. So what if humans of Midgar shunned him for how his eyes looked, everyone else thought he was the definition of beauty. Being in Kalm alone was an example.

Sephiroth told him that he received marriage proposal left and right, but to witness it as they walked to different stores was astounding. He couldn't help but feel relieved when Sephiroth politely turned down every offer and felt proud of him when he handled one wolf that grouped him while they were walking. The wolf claimed that his hand slipped, but it was obvious that he did it on purpose by how he was grinning. Cloud was about to fight him, but stilled himself when he saw Sephiroth give the wolf one of his fake smiles. Sephiroth's right hook was too fast for the wolf to dodge and they all laughed when Sephiroth said that his was sorry that his hand slipped and punched him in his nose.

Cloud sighed. Sephiroth was his unrequited love. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted Sephiroth before in his life. He realized his true feelings for Sephiroth a long time ago, but as much as he wanted to show them, he couldn't because he was sure that Sephiroth still hadn't fully forgiven him just yet and had yet to recover from Zack's death. Sephiroth can act like he was fine all he wanted to, but he could tell that Sephiroth was still mourning.

"Did you find something you like?"

Cloud chuckled before turning to face the grinning Angeal.

"I did…but I cannot get it…"

"Why not? Did you ask?"

"It doesn't matter if I ask… It's still on hold by someone else…"

"Did you check?"

Cloud sighed.

"I don't need to… It's easy to see…"

"It's not as easy as you think it is… When we are ready to let go and move on, some of us are able to do it on our own and others need someone to give them a slight push. In this case, Sephiroth needs that slight push. He's ready, but doesn't know how to do it… You've been in similar shoes as him; you can give him that push."

"As can you…"

"I can, but I'm not the one he has mixed feelings about…"

Cloud's eyes widened and he turned to face the smiling Angeal.

"Just go for it Cloud… All of us can see how happy you are when you're near him and we want you to be happy. And…I know that's what would've Zack wanted as well, despite his bouts to try and keep Sephiroth to himself."

"But how? How do I-"

"Oh Cloud! I think I found the right kimono! You have to come see it!"

Cloud shook his head as Angeal chuckled at Tifa's call.

"How about you handle the young lady in the dressing room for now…" Angeal said with an eyebrow raised. Cloud laughed.

"Yeah, I think that will be best…"

* * *

"That really does look great on you Sephiroth."

"I suppose…" Sephiroth replied to Yuffie with a smirk on his face as he swung his hair over his left shoulder to see how he looked in the mirror. Though he wasn't a real jewelry person, he loved his because the large emerald in the center of the choker matched his eyes and the silver band matched his hair well. In a way, wearing this made him feel like he was from a royal family. Though it made him look more feminine, it wasn't enough to make him feel as though he was a female shopping.

"I agree! You wearing that proves my point that you will produce beautiful children in the future!" Aeris said with an honest smile on his face. Sephiroth blushed before glaring at her.

"What is up with you and children now all of a sudden? And by the way, I found out what the meaning of those two flowers you gave me! I'm nowhere near being amused…"

"We should ask Cloud what he thinks of it… I bet he'll agree with me…"

Sephiroth snorted.

"I bet he will… How much for the choker, sir?"

"For you…$50,000" the vendor responded. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"How much is the original price?"

"Around $900,000"

"Damn…" Sephiroth cursed as he unhooked the choker from his neck. Though he was getting a great deal and really wanted the choker, he couldn't afford it.

"Ask Cloud to buy it for you. I'm sure he would." Yuffie offered, but Sephiroth shook his head before handing it back to the vendor and saying thank you.

"No, it's fine. Besides, he should be spending money on his _mate_, not me."

Sephiroth raised a brow when he heard Aeris sigh.

"Sephy…do you know what makes Cloud happy?"

"It's hunting isn't it?"

Aeris and Yuffie giggled.

"Maybe you should ask him the next time you two have some alone time…"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Aeris.

"You're up to something…"

Aeris tilted her head and batted her eyelashes as Yuffie continued to giggle.

"And what exactly would I be up to?"

"I don't know yet, but I will soon enough… Just you wait and see…"

"Good! Hopefully it's after you ask Cloud the question I just asked you. Now come on, we have to _check_ on Tifa…" Aeris said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kimono shop with a laughing Yuffie behind them. He'll play along with her game…for now…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Cloud and Sephiroth have a talk next chappie! Wonder what will happen next? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! :)**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! :)**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** chap**

**Warning(s): You'll see…^^**

**

* * *

**

Cloud stood outside of Tifa's dressing room and sighed in frustration. He was trying to figure out the best way to go about cancelling their engagement. Just because he was cold to others doesn't mean it was always his intention to hurt others, but in this case, there seemed to be no way around it. Should he just flat out tell her that he wanted Sephiroth instead of her or should he lie and tell her that their relationship wasn't working?

"Perhaps I should wait till we get back to the castle… No point in her making a scene in public…"Cloud muttered to himself.

_Then again, waiting will only make it harder to tell her..._

Cloud rolled his eyes and snorted before knocking on the dressing room door.

"Tifa, we need to-"

When Tifa opened the door, Cloud lost all train of thought at what Tifa was wearing.

_Damn…Sephiroth _has _to wear this kimono in the bedroom..._

The kimono was made of shear material that was made to be revealing and just as elegant as a regular kimono. He can already picture Sephiroth wearing it with his hair pinned up with the emerald choker around his neck and a smirk on his face as he motioned for Cloud to come and take him… Cloud shivered in arousal at his mental picture and inwardly cursed when Tifa started to giggle.

"I suppose that this is the kimono to buy if it caused such a positive reaction from you…"

Cloud didn't have the chance to respond to her because she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up enough to kiss him. Cloud inwardly groaned as he fought himself from throwing her off of him. If he did, then it would definitely cause more trouble than he was already in, not to mention it would be disrespectful to the owner of the store.

When he heard a gasp, he immediately pulled Tifa off of him and stared in shock at the emerald eyes that stared back at him. Though Sephiroth should be famous for how he kept his emotions from showing, he was wearing them on his face for a split second before he became emotionless. Cloud felt his insides turn cold at being responsible for the hurt he saw in Sephiroth's eyes before it disintegrated.

"Aeris told me to let you know that it was getting dark outside and that everyone is waiting for Tifa to finish shopping for her kimono." Sephiroth said in a tone that made Cloud feel even guiltier than he already did.

"Alright. She should be ready to leave in a few minutes."

Sephiroth nodded before he turned around and walked back to where the others were waiting. Cloud muttered a curse. He hoped that this didn't ruin his chance to ask Sephiroth to be his mate. He'd hate for it to be ruined all because he saw him kissing Tifa.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

Cloud turned to face Tifa with a serious expression on his face. This couldn't go on any longer…not if he wanted Sephiroth…

"Tifa we need to talk and no this cannot wait…"

* * *

Sephiroth stared at his reflection in the pond that was now thawed completely. Though it was very late in the evening, he was able to see his reflection thanks to the full moon.

"I'm such an idiot…" Sephiroth muttered to himself before sighing. He didn't know why he allowed himself to imagine that Cloud may have some feelings for him when it was obvious that all of his feelings belonged to Tifa. It was made clear to him in the back of the store. It was an interesting ride back to the castle. Everyone was quiet and if he looked into it a bit more, it seemed that Tifa was pissed about something, but he wasn't paying her much attention since he was busy scolding himself about how he should feel like a piece of shit for almost trying to come in between a happy couple.

Sephiroth looked up at the moon and sadly chuckled when he remembered all of the times when Zack tried to get him to come outside so that they could look at the moon together and talk. He would refuse every time he asked and now he wished that he would've said yes just one time.

"Since I have nothing better to do…"

Sephiroth sat down on the cool grass and inwardly cursed and made a reminder to wear a thicker kimono next time he came outside at night since it was getting cold. Sephiroth stared at the moon with a smile on his face before whispering loud enough only for him to hear.

"A lot has changed since you went away Zack… I don't know whether it's for the better or worst, but I'll side with better since no one has died. I'm becoming a better person than how I was before and I have the wolves that I'm living with to thank for that. I find myself no longer being shy when I have a conversation with others and having lengthy ones at that. They don't look away from me when I look them in the eye. In fact, I think they respect me in a way since I'm the only full blooded human that's living amongst wolves who was their leader's mate.

And speaking of their leader… I… I wonder if you are ashamed of me for how I'm starting to develop feelings for the one who tore us apart… I don't know when it happened or why it's happening, but… It hurts… It hurts because I don't know if I'm suppose to allow myself to keep feeling this way about him or do I do my best to nip them in the bud. I'm just tired of being alone Zack. Granted I was alone ever since I can remember and I learned how to survive on my own, but it was nice knowing that I had someone who cared about me and someone who loved me, but you were taken away from me so I suppose that means I'm supposed to be by myself…which is why I've decided to leave Midgar when the mating season starts. I don't want to be a burden to anyone and I don't want to cause myself more pain than I need to since Cloud is happily marrying Tifa and I don't want to interfere with that…

Who knows…maybe I'll visit Gongaga just to say I've been there. I know you'll be having a field day when I do…" Sephiroth chuckled at the last part while shaking his head. He gasped when he heard a twig snap and he quickly turned around to find Cloud staring down at him in concern.

"What are you doing out here in the cold this late? You could get sick…"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders.

"I felt like getting some fresh air. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not, but I prefer the next time that you come outside this late that you are with someone. Vincent is still out there somewhere and he could try to come after you in revenge…"

Sephiroth nodded his head before turning back to look up at the moon. He raised a brow when Cloud stepped in front of him and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the forest floor is no way to view the moon. The trees get in the way. Allow me to take you to my favorite place to view the moon when I need some fresh air."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud's hand before sighing and taking his hand in his and letting the wolf lift him up. He raised a brow in confusion when Cloud changed into his wolf form. Sephiroth was about to ask what he was doing, but Cloud beat him to it.

"It's a nice walk to where we are going and since you have problems walking in the forest as is during the day, I don't want you to injure yourself too bad since its dark…" Cloud said with a grin on his face as he lowered his body to the ground. Sephiroth snorted before climbing on to Cloud's back in mock anger, making Cloud chuckle.

* * *

Sephiroth had to admit that Cloud was right about the long walk. In some parts of the forest it was so pitch black that he couldn't see his hand when he lifted it in front of him. Though he was clumsy at times, he knew that he probably would trip and fall every chance he got. It amazed him how Cloud figured that out so quickly about him. Maybe Cloud paid attention to him more than he thought he did…

"Here we are…"

Sephiroth gasped when he looked up and saw that they were on a cliff that overlooked the town of Kalm and was big enough for two people to sit on comfortably to look at the night sky.

"Well, you surely have a nice place all to yourself." Sephiroth said as he climbed off of Cloud before he changed back into his human form.

"True, but it could be better…"

"Oh? How so?"

"Having someone to share it with…"

Sephiroth chuckled before sitting down in the grass.

"I take it that Tifa isn't a night watching wolf?"

"I wouldn't know. I never asked." Cloud said as he sat down next to him. If Sephiroth wasn't cold, he would've told Cloud that he was sitting too close to him.

"Maybe you should make a point of asking her. This could be a honeymoon spot…" Sephiroth said slyly with a grin on his face. Cloud raised a brow at him before shaking his head.

"Just because we're wolves doesn't mean we would consider a cliff as a honeymoon spot. Besides, she's not my mate anymore…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock. That would explain why she looked pissed off on the way back home…

"Why? What happened?"

"I… I couldn't let her go on believing that I love her when I don't… It's best that she finds someone who will put her first."

Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement before turning to stare at the moon, ignoring the relief he felt when Cloud told him that he and Tifa weren't together anymore.

"Aeris told me that you found something you liked at a vendor… Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten it for you."

Sephiroth inwardly growled. He was going to have a very long conversation with the brunette about letting their conversations _stay_ between them.

"I did, but that type of jewelry should be either bought by the person who's going to wear it or given as a gift by someone who loves them, not by a friend. Besides, you were with Tifa at the time and your money should go to your mate."

"Oh, right…"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud out of the corner of his eye and wondered why he appeared to be sad all of a sudden. Certainly he didn't want to buy the choker for him that bad... Sephiroth came out of his thoughts when he heard a wolf howl and looked around frantically. He stopped looking around when he heard Cloud laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sephiroth asked with narrowed eyes.

"You… You're freaking out about a howl."

"And you're not?"

"Why would I be? It's just a father telling his wife that he loves her and should be home in a few days and to tell the his pups that he loves and misses them."

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"You…can understand howls while in your human form?"

"Mhm…"

"But how? How can you tell what words are what? All I hear is the noise…"

"That's because you're a full-blooded human. My ears are still as sharp as a wolf's and I can break down what words are what by the frequencies. All howls are just messages sent out loud enough for the one you're sending the message to. It doesn't take much to decipher…"

"Oh yeah? Well…what's that wolf saying?" Sephiroth asked as he heard another howl from afar. Cloud listened to it before chuckling.

"That one says that he's feeling alive because he took on a black bear and won and he's going drinking… Country wolves are the funniest howls to listen to. You learn a lot form them."

"Like?" Sephiroth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What to and what not to make your own whiskey out of, the best way to hunt raccoons, the proper way of making a deer-skinned rug, what routes to take to get you across the mountain side. You know, stuff like that…"

"And let me guess…you follow some of their advice haven't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a country wolf at heart. My mother and father were born in Nibelheim, as was I."

"I thought you were born here."

"Nope. My mother returned to her hometown because she wanted to have me in the same den her mother had her in."

"Would you want your mate to have your pups there, too?"

"I would, but it's not my decision. My mate should have our pups where he or she feels most at peace. I heard it makes the birthing process easier."

Sephiroth nodded his head in understanding before thinking of a place where he would have kids at that made him feel at peace if he was a wolf. He wasn't surprised when no place popped into his mind. If he had to, he would say his spot next to the pond, but that would leave him very vulnerable since it was out in the open. He heard several wolf howls and became concerned when Cloud sighed sadly. He looked at him with an expression that told him to explain.

"That was an older wolf. He said that even though his mate had passed, he was still thankful for the time he had with her and never regret anything in life because it is too short. The other howls you heard was the other wolves agreeing with him."

"Oh…do you have any regrets Cloud?"

Cloud smirked at him.

"We'll see in April…"

Sephiroth raised a brow.

"What does that mean?"

"I said we'll see…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you howl something to them? It would be fun…"

Cloud chuckled.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything I guess…"

"Alright…"

Cloud stood up and changed into his wolf form. Sephiroth watched as Cloud stood thinking about what to say before a smile came across his face before he threw his head back and howled. Though Sephiroth thought that howls were pestering, he changed his mind when he heard Cloud's. It was such a soothing sound that he wouldn't mind hearing it again and again. What completely caught him off guard was after Cloud finished howling, the entire forest and beyond began to howl and if Sephiroth knew any better, he would say that the wolves were howling in agreement.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth asked in wonder. Cloud changed back to his human form and looked down at Sephiroth with a smile on his face.

"I said… I am sitting with the most beautiful male that I have ever seen before. I'm the luckiest wolf in the world tonight…"

Sephiroth blushed as he stared up at Cloud in shock as he moved to sit down next to him again. He felt his heart skipping beats when he repeated Cloud's word in his head. It didn't take much to tell that Cloud was telling the truth because he looked at him and saw that he had a small blush across his nose.

"Hn. You should feel lucky that I decided to grace you with my presence."

Cloud stopped blushing and raised a brow at him.

"Well, aren't we a little full of ourselves?"

"You should've known that by now." Sephiroth said playfully, making Cloud laugh. Sephiroth smiled at him before looking down at his hands and sighed.

_Mine as well get this over and done with…_

"Hey Cloud… What makes you happy?" Sephiroth said in a serious tone. Cloud tilted his head before smiling.

"I Believe I already told you the answer…" Cloud said as he ran his fingers through Sephiroth's bang and pushed it behind his ear.

"Ha! I knew it was hunting! In your face Aeris!" Sephiroth happily yelled and cheered. His cheering went away when he heard Cloud burst into laughs, so much so that he had tears running down his face. Sephiroth folded his arms and pouted as he watched Cloud laugh at him until he regained his composure.

"Genesis was right…you really are blind." Cloud said in between chuckles. Sephiroth gasped before glaring at the blond wolf.

"I AM NOT BLIND YOU BASTARD! I can see just fine!" Sephiroth yelled, making Cloud chuckle even more. A cold breeze blew over them and Sephiroth immediately remembered how cold he was as he began to shiver. His eyes widened when he realized that Cloud wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. Sephiroth was too tired and too cold to yell at Cloud for doing it. Instead, he buried his head in Cloud's uninjured shoulder and sighed at the warmth radiating from Cloud's body.

"Being part wolf has its perks. You always stay warm in the winter and fall because of our thick fur we have in our wolf forms." Cloud said as he tightened his arms around him to provide him with more heat. Sephiroth smiled as he let out a yawn.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Cloud…" Sephiroth said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling safer and warmer than he ever had before…

* * *

Cloud smiled as he held the sleeping silverette in his arms. Though he wasn't able to tell Sephiroth that he loved him since he was still wasn't seeing how much he meant to him, he figured that this was as close as he could get to telling him without scaring him off. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was going to be morning soon by how the navy blue sky turned to a lighter shade of blue with orange hues in it.

"Better get us back before the council sends a team to look for me…" Cloud said to himself as he picked up his sleeping love and carried him back to his castle.

He allowed himself to replay tonight's events and he couldn't stop the small smile form showing on his face. He learned more about the silverette but the most important fact was that Sephiroth was ready to move on and was tired of being alone. Yes, he accidentally stumbled across Sephiroth when he was talking to himself at the pond, but he couldn't stop himself from listening since Sephiroth was speaking like he was confessing. He could relate to Sephiroth being alone because he was growing tired of being by himself too. He hoped that he could be the one to fill the void in Sephiroth's heart enough for them not to feel lonely anymore, but in order for him to do that, Sephiroth had to forgive him first and he wasn't sure if Sephiroth could do that.

Cloud sighed as he walked into his home and up to Sephiroth's room and kicked the doors open enough to where he could get through without waking Sephiroth. He placed Sephiroth in his bed before throwing his bed sheets and comforters over him. He ran his fingers through the silver locks before going into his pocket and pulling out a medium sized gray box with a white bow wrapped around it.

"Hope this opens your eyes enough…" Cloud said as he placed the box on Sephiroth's pillow before leaning down to kiss him on his forehead and walking out of Sephiroth's bedroom, smiling all the way.

* * *

Sephiroth sat up when he realized that he was in his bed with the morning sunlight shining through his window.

"Cloud must've carried me back…" Sephiroth muttered to himself with a small smile on his face. He made a mental note to thank Cloud once again for the fun he had last night as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a yawn. When his hand hit something hard on his pillow he looked down and saw a gray box with a white bow sitting on his pillow. With a raised eyebrow, he grabbed the box and slowly slid the bow off of the box, slightly apprehensive about what was inside of it and who left it on his pillow. When he took the lid off of the box, he gasped in shock as he picked up the emerald choker he tried on yesterday.

"Who-"

Sephiroth paused as he noticed a small card that was lying at the bottom of the box. He gently placed the choker on his pillow and flipped the card opened. Sephiroth stared at the card in shock as he repeated the message over and over in his head. There was no denying any of it now… No more excuses he could come up with for how Cloud looked at him when he thought he wasn't watching, the way he acted when he was around, and how he always was happy to see him, and why he no longer wanted to be with Tifa… It all made sense…

_For the one I love, Cloud…_

"Oh shit…"

He really was blind…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: :)**

**Oh yeah. My apologies for those who are expecting the update for Club Rev! I don't know why it's taking me so long to get the idea out on Word when I have the idea for how I want it to go in my head. But do expect it to be the next story I update, even if that means I won't be updating his for a while!**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them! I'm glad that a lot of my readers loved how the last chapter played out. It was one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written :)**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** chap.**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! (T-rated btw…)**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth placed the choker back in the box before getting out of the bed and making a beeline straight to Cloud's bedroom. He didn't care if it was way too early to confront him. He needed answers and he needed them now. How could Cloud love him after all of the horrible things he did to him when he was trying to escape and after he almost getting him killed? It didn't make sense… Sephiroth knocked on Cloud's bedroom doors and waited for a response. When he heard nothing, he opened one of Cloud's doors and looked around.

"He's not here..." Sephiroth said as he raised a brow in confusion as to why Cloud wasn't in his bed. Cloud hated waking up early so to find him not in his bed was odd...

"I knew you'd try to wake me up early…"

Sephiroth turned towards the bathroom and blushed. He didn't think about looking in the bathroom and he was glad that he didn't because of Cloud's lack of dress...except for the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist. Sephiroth shook the thoughts of what lied underneath the towel and focused on the reason why he was here.

"What does this mean Cloud?" Sephiroth asked sternly as he held up the card that was bound to change their friendship.

"Did you read it?"

Sephiroth made a face and Cloud started to laugh.

"Then what's the problem?"

"What's the- _WHAT'S THE PROBLEM_! There are a lot of problems with this! Why the hell are you so calm about it!" Sephiroth yelled as he shook the card in Cloud's face. All it did was make Cloud smile even more.

"If there are so many problems, then name me one _good_ problem with what I put in the card…"

"Fine! I will! For starters, we are _friends_! Friends don't say they love each other!"

Cloud busted out into laughs as he shook his head.

"Then you obviously haven't had many friends that loved you enough to say it to you…"

"I- okay, maybe that's true, but! What about the choker! I told you last night that it should be bought by a lover or by the person who wants to wear it _and _the last I checked, we aren't lovers!"

"Actually, you said that it should be bought by someone who loves them and since a friend can say they love you, I bought it for you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the smirking blond. Did he misunderstand the message? Did Cloud mean that he loved him as a friend? Sephiroth sighed. He didn't know why he felt disappointed, but he ignored it as held out the box that held the choker for Cloud to take.

"Here. Return it and get your money back… I appreciate you buying it for me, but it would be better if you return it."

Sephiroth's eyes widened when Cloud frowned.

"You're lying…"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you lying to me? You know damn well that you want to keep it so why are you telling me to take it back?"

"Because I changed my mind about it and I don't want your money to go to waste. If you really don't feel like returning it then you can give it to your new mate." Sephiroth said as he grabbed Cloud's hand and place the box in it.

"You're right… I can do that…" Cloud said emotionless as his bangs blocked his eyes. Sephiroth inwardly wondered why Cloud's demeanor ignored the thought in his mind that told him that Cloud meant what he put in the card and turned to walk out of the room. He gasped when Cloud grabbed his arm. He was about to ask him what he was doing, but he found himself not being able to speak when Cloud moved his hand off of his arm and used it to wrap around his waist and pull him into his strong, muscular frame. His breath hitched when Cloud pressed his lips against his neck.

"I can't be a friend to you anymore Sephiroth…not if I want to be something more. I meant what I put in the card. I love you and I want us to try again at being mates… I know that you won't return the love I have for you at this very moment or anytime soon. I understand why and I'm okay with that because I know that deep down, you have some feelings for me whether you know it or not. I rather mate with someone that I know feels something for me rather than mating with someone who I feel nothing for. You're the only one I want Sephiroth. When you first glared at me, I knew that I would fall for you completely…"

Sephiroth couldn't control his chuckles at the last part, and neither did Cloud.

"So what do you say? Are you willing to give us another chance?"

Sephiroth's head was racing. He didn't know what to say or do… He could tell that Cloud's confession was genuine and that he was nervous about how he would respond to him when he rubbed his fingers against the cloth of his kimono. Would he grow to love Cloud one day? Or should he just tell him that it would be best for him to find someone else? Sephiroth sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Do I still get to keep my room?"

Sephiroth smiled as he heard and felt Cloud laugh before he kissed his neck again.

"Yes, you can keep your room until the mating ceremony. Is that okay?"

Sephiroth turned around to face Cloud with a small smile on his face.

"Yes…I suppose I could live with that for now…"

Cloud smirked as he closed the distance between them.

"Good…" Cloud before leaning in and pressing his lips against Sephiroth's. Sephiroth didn't know what came over him to cause him to kiss Cloud back and take the kiss to a deeper level. He quickly came up with he was kissing Cloud because he needed something to make his mind stop thinking as an excuse. He ignored the thought that immediately told him he was kissing Cloud back because he wanted to...

* * *

Cloud inwardly sighed when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. He knew that it wasn't the real Sephiroth kissing him and that he was probably doing this as a distraction. He was okay with that. He'll take whatever he could get from his silverette until he had all of him and then some. But for now, he won't allow the kiss to extend to anything farther than just a kiss. If they went any farther, it would hold the same meaning as the kiss and he knew that it would hurt him more than it would hurt Sephiroth. So when Sephiroth moved his hand to untie his towel, he quickly grabbed his hand and broke the kiss.

"As much as I would love to be _intimate_ with you, I think it's best if we save it until after the ceremony. That way we won't have to worry about others walking in…" Cloud said with a smirk on his face, making Sephiroth come out of his daze and blush before snatching his hand out of his.

"Right… I'm sorry about that… I don't know what came over me… I'm sure that you didn't want _that _right now... Right?" Sephiroth said as he laughed nervously. Cloud's smirk turned into a grin. Had he not wanted to take their relationship slow, Sephiroth would be screaming his name into his pillow by now.

"Your grin isn't very reassuring Cloud…"

"It wasn't supposed to be…"

Cloud laughed when Sephiroth rolled his eyes and got in his bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" Cloud asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm too tired to go back to my room so I'm going to take a nap in your bed since its closer. Don't start complaining because it's your fault that I couldn't roll over and go back to sleep after reading the card..."

"Wow… I never knew it was that easy to get you in my bed…"

Cloud chuckled when Sephiroth gasped with narrowed eyes before throwing the blankets over him with a huff. Cloud shook his head at the mumbling Sephiroth before going into his closet to put some clothes on. After he put on his boxers and yukata, he decided to join Sephiroth in his bed to get a few more hours of sleep before having to attend the meeting with the council. He quietly climbed over Sephiroth and settled in the space next to Sephiroth before pulling the now sleeping silverette into his arms and sighed contently with a smile on his face. Finally he had Sephiroth, his first and rightful mate, back in his arms…

"_And speaking of mate…"_

Cloud licked and sucked at the soft skin where Sephiroth's neck and shoulder met before biting down and leaving his mark on Sephiroth once again as gentle as he could without causing Sephiroth too much pain. He removed his teeth from the soft skin and licked off the blood that still remained on the mark before purring as he nuzzled his cheek against his mate's neck before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. _Now _he was his mate...

* * *

"You are late to our meeting once again, Cloud… What is your excuse this time?"

"I was enjoying my slumber with my mate… My apologies for oversleeping." Cloud said with a smirk on his face as he sat down at the table in the dining room. So what if he told a lie? He wasn't about to stop a kissing session with the hottest male on two legs just to attend a meeting full of bitter old people and he was sure that Hojo and the others didn't want to hear that.

"Speaking of your mate, was Tifa able to find all of the things she needed to in Kalm?" Scarlett asked.

"Tifa no longer holds the title of being called my mate. Sephiroth has regained that title and will not be losing it any time soon." Cloud replied.

"How many times must we tell you that the human is not suitable to be your mate? Sure he is beautiful, but beauty isn't enough to be present at treaty signings or conference meetings. You need a mate that is more…appropriate for such occasions." Lazard said. Cloud glared at him before letting out a growl.

"What you mean to say is someone who is _rich_ and is a humanoid is more appropriate to be my mate. I could give a damn about social status! Sephiroth is stronger and wiser than you give him credit for. Sure he doesn't have wealth or fur, but he knows how to entertain others in conversation and knows quite a lot about how politics work.

If you and everyone else watched how he interacted with other wolf humanoids rather than inwardly criticize him for not being a wolf, you'd learn a lot about him. Besides, it's not like I actually give a fuck what you or anyone in this room has to say about my mate. If you feel like picking out a mate for someone, then pick out one for yourself because I'm sick of hearing each and every one of you who feel like deciding who_ I_ should fall in love with and have a family with. Just because you all have some power over me doesn't mean you have the power over my heart."

"You're right Cloud. We _do_ have power over you and you better learn how to accept it... Now, hypothetically speaking, what will you do if Sephiroth just…disappears? Will you find someone else or will you step down as pack leader?" Hojo asked with a grin on his face. Cloud frowned. Only Hojo knew how to make someone 'disappear' and he didn't like that he was threatening Sephiroth's life…

"Well, it's simple really… If I find out that Sephiroth has…_disappeared_, I will kill everyone in this room, regardless of how the rest of the pack will view me. So, if I were you, I'd do your best to make sure that it _never_ happens… I call this meeting adjourned on the count of you all doing _nothing_ but waste my time and piss me off. We can pick up this meeting tomorrow at the same time if you like." Cloud said before getting out of his chair and walking out of the room, smirking at the silence that came over the council. What pissed him off even more was the 'hypothetical' bullshit Hojo told him. It amazed him how quick Hojo was to kill someone who didn't measure up to his standards or didn't fit into his plan. If he or anyone else so much as touch a single hair on Sephiroth's head with the intent to do harm, they can kiss their life goodbye. He meant what he said at the meeting. Hojo and the rest of the council know _nothing_ about Sephiroth and they- Cloud sighed before leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I have to calm down before I get angry..." he muttered to himself. When he heard laughter coming from the kitchen he sniffed the air and smiled when he picked up Sephiroth's scent and knew that his love was baking something. What better way to calm his nerves than to be around the one person who always made his heart skip a beat when he saw him?

* * *

Sephiroth softly hummed to himself as he somewhat listened to Aeris and Yuffie excitedly talk about how they were going to style his hair and dress him for the mating ceremony with very little interest. Perhaps telling them that he and Cloud were going to be mates again was a bad idea, especially since they felt like messing around with his hair instead of watching him make bread. All he wanted to do was enjoy the afternoon by making bread since it was a rainy day.

"So how did he ask you to be his mate again? Was it romantic or no?" Aeris asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Well obviously it had to be romantic since Cloud took him to his favorite spot last night to look at the moon..." Yuffie said with a smirk on her face.

"I _love_ how you make it sound like it was a date…" Sephiroth said sarcastically as he prepared the dough.

"Well it was, wasn't it? No one falls asleep in someone else's arms and then wakes up to a proposal if it wasn't a date!" Yuffie countered as Aeris nodded in agreement.

Sephiroth scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't a date."

"Agree to disagree. Did he tell you that he loved you after you approached him about the card?"

"I'm not telling…"

"Oh why not! We're all girls here!" Aeris said slyly as Sephiroth glared at her.

"I'm still not telling…"

"You know what Aer? I bet that the reason why he won't tell us what happened is because they…you know…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as stared at Yuffie with his cheeks tinted pink at what she was implying, ignoring Aeris' laughter.

"Did I miss something?"

Sephiroth looked up at the smirking Cloud with an eyebrow raised. He was surprised that Cloud was in the kitchen…and even more surprised when he walked up to him and kissed him before leaning against the wall next to where Aeris and Yuffie were sitting.

"H-how was the meeting? You're out earlier than expected…" Sephiroth asked as his blush darkened as Aeris and Yuffie giggled.

"Hn. It could've gone better, but I suppose they'll get to the point tomorrow. What are you making?"

"Sourdough, Rye, and French bread since I know it's your favorite. I might make a cake and muffins later if I feel like it…" Sephiroth said before returning back to making his bread. He looked up when he heard Cloud chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked with a brow raised.

"Nothing… It's just that, you really are going to be a _wonderful _housemate and mother… I can see it now… Me going hunting with the pack to find dinner while you stay here with the pups and bake cookies for them as an afternoon snack…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock before he glared at the grinning Cloud with narrowed eyes as Yuffie and Aeris laughed.

"Bastard…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait! This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I got busy. My bad… **

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: MY APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! Ugh feels like I haven't posted anything for like a month! Oh man… Any who, we've reached chapter 10! Whoohoo! I still don't know how long this story will be, but I'm currently estimating 25 chapters at the maximum…maybe 20… Depends on how the progression goes.**

**Disclaimer: The usual spot! :)**

**Warning(s): :) Also, this chapter is quite lengthy!**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth breathed in the night air with a sigh. He told Cloud that he needed some time to himself before going to bed and he was relieved that Cloud agreed to let him go to his pond…as long as Angeal went with him. He figured that it was because Cloud was nervous about Vincent coming after him and he could reason with that, but it still would've been nice for him to go out on his own like he used to.

"I heard that you and Cloud got back together… Is it true?"

Sephiroth turned to Angeal with a smile on his face. He was waiting for him to finally say something about it, especially when he saw Cloud kissing him before they left the castle.

"Yes… It happened this morning and I've been meaning to tell you all day in person, but I couldn't find you."

"It's fine. I've been running errands for Cloud in Kalm, so I wasn't here. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you don't seem…happy… Is everything okay?"

Sephiroth lightly chuckled before sighing. Figures Angeal would find out that little fact he kept hidden from Aeris, Yuffie, Genesis, and Cloud. It was a good thing that he and Angeal were alone by his pond at nighttime instead of in the castle where Cloud could overhear him.

"It must be a family trait to be able to sense what I'm really feeling… Zack used to pick up on it all the time…"

Angeal chuckled.

"I take it that it's Zack that's making you unsure about mating Cloud, right?"

"…I feel like I'm doing him wrong by still deciding to marry Cloud. Don't you think he'll be mad at me for betraying him like this? He died trying to-"

"Stop."

Sephiroth was taken aback by the firm tone and wasn't sure what caused it. Was it something he said?

"You are ashamed about what you feel for Cloud because of what happened to my brother. We cannot change the past Sephiroth and we shouldn't let it come between our happiness. I'd hate to see you become a person that lives in the past instead of for the future… I know _that_ will upset Zack more so than you living a happy life with Cloud."

Sephiroth sighed.

"I know, but… it's just that being here keeps reminding me of it and it's constantly in the back of my mind. I guess I need a change of scenery, just for a little while…"

Angeal smiled.

"Don't we all? Living in this forest and dealing with stuck up rich bastards can be damn near depressing. I can't even tell you how many times I thought of just staying in Junon just for the hell of it…"

Sephiroth laughed. He didn't know why, but Angeal always knew how to make him feel better…just like an older sibling would do for their saddened younger sibling. He looked up into the sky and decided that it was time to go back in before Cloud came outside to look for him.

"I suppose it's time to go to bed now. I'm sure it'll be a long day tomorrow…"

Angeal nodded his head and stood to his feet and offered a hand to Sephiroth to help him off of the ground. Sephiroth took his hand and walked back to the castle with Angeal telling him about how Aeris and Yuffie reacted to his and Cloud's engagement, neither of them noticing the crimson eyes were watching them. Vincent came out from behind the tree that was next to the pond and grinned.

"So he's no longer allowed to be outside by himself…"

Vincent's grin changed into a smirk. If Sephiroth now had someone with him, it meant that Cloud was afraid of him killing Sephiroth for what he did to Tseng. He was going to attack both the butler and the silverette tonight, but he changed his mind when he heard that Cloud took the silverette as his mate again. He formed a new plan to get revenge on the blond wolf…one that will teach the alpha wolf pack leader to _never_ fuck with the mate of an alpha rouge. But first, he needed to wait. Time was key to this new plan of his…

"I'll get you when the time is right, Sephiroth…just you wait and see…"

* * *

Sephiroth smiled when he was woken by fingers running through his hair and soft kisses pressed against his jaw. He opened his eyes and smiled as he stared into the deep blue eyes that belonged to one who loved him. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck before leaning up to give Cloud a morning kiss before resting his head against the pillow as his fingers massaged Cloud's shoulders, bringing out soft purrs from the man above him.

"Good morning Cloud…"

"Good morning love… Did you sleep well?"

"I did, how about you?"

"Well… It could've been better if a certain silver haired human didn't hit me in the face with his hands every time he rolled over in his sleep…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the chuckling blond.

"It's not like I can control myself when I'm sleeping…"

"True… Since I have the day off, what did you feel like doing today?"

"Psh! The day off my ass! Don't you have a meeting to attend?"

"I will if I stay inside the castle…"

"Well isn't that nice of you to use me as an excuse as to why you are not attending…"

"It's the best excuse in the world in my opinion."

Sephiroth shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Are you flirting with me in hopes of getting me to help you escape from the council?"

"Is it working?"

"Nope."

"Damn…" Cloud pouted before he rolled off of Sephiroth and sat on the edge of the bed with his arms folded. Sephiroth inwardly grinned when he heard Cloud muttering something about stubborn mates as he growled. Figures the _great_ alpha didn't like being told no…

"Why don't you feel like going to the meeting? Surely it won't be that bad…" Sephiroth asked with amusement in his tone.

"Because, I really felt like spending the day with you… I never get you to myself and when I do, it's always interrupted by something or I have something important to do. Hell, I think Aeris, Yuffie, Genesis, and Angeal are around you more than I am…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he sat up and rested his head against Cloud's shoulder as he understood what Cloud was saying. He was jealous of all the time he spent with his friends rather than him and was asking him nicely to give all of his attention to him today. Sephiroth didn't mind doing that since he could use a break from Aeris trying to get him pregnant with her flowers and tea and spend more time getting to know his future husband.

"Where did you want to go?"

Cloud stopped growling and looked down at Sephiroth with surprised eyes.

"You changed your mind?"

"As much as I believe that you should attend your meeting with the council because whatever it is that they need to talk to you about _should_ be more important than me, I suppose I could use a break from the castle as well. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah… There's some things to do in Junon if you felt like going there…or we could go to the Chocobo Farm and-"

"Things to do in Junon sound great!" Sephiroth quickly answered. He wasn't surprised when Cloud raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on his face.

"Not a fan of chocobos?"

"If it's squawking, then no. If it's cooked and served with potatoes, then yes."

"What! You've eaten a chocobo before! How could you!" Cloud exclaimed as he stared at Sephiroth in horror. Sephiroth raised a brow. Didn't wolves eat chocobos?

"I only had it one time so calm down! I'm surprised that you haven't eaten them more than I have... Don't wolves eat everything they see?"

"Some do and some don't, but_ I_ would never eat a chocobo. They're too cute!"

Sephiroth snorted before he rolled his eyes.

"I beg to differ…"

"Why? What happened to you to make you not like chocobos?"

"I'm not telling…"

"One of them kicked you in the face, didn't it?"

"…"

Sephiroth glared at Cloud when he bursted into laughter.

"You shut the hell up! That was the most painful experiences I've ever had and I find none of it funny!"

"How can you not! Were you too stupid to move out of the way in time or what!" Cloud said in between laughs.

"That's it. You can escape on your own because I'm not going anywhere with you anymore you asshole!"

Sephiroth tried to get out of the bed and walk out of Cloud's room, but he was stopped when Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. He tried to wiggle his way out of his arms, but he stopped when Cloud pressed his lips on the mating mark. Sephiroth sighed in pleasure as he rested his body against the chuckling wolf.

"I'm sorry love… I didn't mean to upset you." Cloud said as he nuzzled Sephiroth's neck.

"I'll forgive you, for now… Since it's early and most of the pack isn't awake by now, we should get going."

"I agree…"

Sephiroth gasped when Cloud picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

"W-What the hell are you doing! Put me down so that I can take a bath in _my_ room!" Sephiroth yelled as he narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond.

"But that will defeat the point of us bathing _together_…" Cloud said as his grin turned into a smirk. Sephiroth snorted. He knew what Cloud's meaning of bathing meant…and he couldn't help but be a tad bit excited for it.

* * *

After hours of sight-seeing in Junon, Cloud wasn't surprised when Sephiroth started to complain about how hungry he was and that the next place they better be headed to is a restaurant. Cloud ignored him at first since he wanted to look at the naval ships, but after being threatened with no snuggle time when they got home, Cloud quickly changed his mind and decided to take Sephiroth to a restaurant that was near the sea to view the sunset as they enjoyed their meal.

"So what else happened in your childhood? You getting kicked in the face by a chocobo is the only thing that you've told me."

Cloud inwardly chuckled as Sephiroth glared at him for bringing that up again. He couldn't help it. It was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and with a good mental picture of how it happened, it made it even more hilarious.

"If you don't want me to cuss you out in front of all of these people, then I suggest you wipe that grin off your face…"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders before reaching for his glass of wine to take a sip from it with a smile on his face.

"I can't help it. My curiosity as to how it happened is what makes me laugh. Until you tell me how it happened-"

"Which I'll never do."

"I'll keep laughing…"

Sephiroth snorted.

"I'm still not telling you."

"Why not? I told you everything that there is to know about my childhood. The _least_ you can do is tell me one small portion of yours…"

Cloud smirked when Sephiroth rolled his eyes before sighing, a clear sign that he was giving in.

"Alright… When I was 11, Gast was going to the Chocobo Farm to check on the chick he bought and I wanted to go with him since I had never seen one before and heard so much about them. At the time, Gast was my caretaker since he rescued me from almost being attacked by a rogue wolf and-"

"Attacked? Why would a wolf attack you? We don't attack humans." Cloud asked with his brows furrowed. It was a spoken rule that wolves stayed away from humans unless they were forced to defend themselves for the sake of their lives. It didn't make sense that a rogue would attack a child, unless it was starving…

"Well, apparently this pack of wolves didn't follow your line of thinking because they ran through the town killing everything in their path, children included. I ran into an alleyway in order to escape from the one that was chasing me, but it didn't work because I had forgotten that the alleyway I ran down had a wall blocking it from connecting with the other alleyways. I started crying as it growled and got closer to me. I didn't expect for the wolf to stop growling and stare at me with his head tilted, as if he knew who I was and was surprised that I didn't recognize him. When it stepped closer to me, a gun shot rang through out the alleyway and the wolf turned around and growled before running past me and jumping over the wall. I looked down the alleyway and saw that it was the baker, whose shop wasn't too far away from my home."

Cloud found the detail about the wolf to be very interesting. How the way Sephiroth described the wolf seemed like the wolf considered Sephiroth as apart of its family, which would explain why Sephiroth looked more like a wolf than a human. He decided not to question Sephiroth about that because he wasn't sure how his love would react, but he made sure to remember that small detail in case something happens in the future.

"I was shocked that after the wolves passed through; he took me in and said that I could stay with him as long as I wanted to. It didn't take long for me to love him like he was my grandfather. He taught me everything that I needed to know as well as teaching me how to improve on my cooking skills. He's the reason why I love to bake so much. Anyways, back to what I was saying earlier… While I was making a cake, he told me that he was leaving tomorrow for the Chocobo Farm to check on the chocobo chick he purchased a few months back. I told him that I wanted to go with him to see what one looked like in person and he agreed to let me go.

I was shocked at how big they were when I saw an adult one grazing when we arrived. It made me excited to see what a chick looked like. The chick was cute…it really was… Gast didn't have a name for him yet and I asked if I could name him and he said yes. I named him the first thing that came to my mind…"

"Which was…?"

"Cookie…his golden blond feathers reminded me of a sugar cookie that just came out of the oven…"

Cloud grinned as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.

"What? Are you laughing at me because of what I named him, too?" Sephiroth asked with anger laced in his tone. Cloud shook his head negatively and smiled.

"Of course not! I just think it's really cute that you would name a chocobo that."

Sephiroth's cheeks turned pink before he shook his head and continued on with his story, with Cloud inwardly smirking at making his love blush.

"Anyway, Cookie chirped at the name I gave him and I took it that he liked the name. Gast placed some bird feed in my hand and I held it out for Cookie to eat and I remember myself smiling and laughing when he started eating the food out of my hand. I instantly loved Cookie like he was my family pet and I made Gast take me to visit Cookie once every week, which he didn't mind agreeing to since it gave me something to do besides staying in our house.

My relationship with Cookie went south three months later. He had grown from a chick to an adolescent and had quite an attitude when I tried to clean and feed him, which made me somewhat angry. When it was time to go, I went to give Cookie a hug like I normally did, but… I guess when I ran up to him, it must've thought that I was trying to attack him because he started squawking and in the rustle of trying to get me off of him he…kicked me in the face. I was so stunned that he actually did it that I didn't start crying until the farmer placed a bag of ice on my face. After the swelling had gone down, I looked in the mirror and saw that I had Cookie's entire foot was imprinted on my face… The print stayed on my face for at least a week…"

Cloud couldn't hold it in. He laughed so loud that the people sitting in the tables next to them turned to stare at him with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Aww! You poor baby!" Cloud said in between laughs, not seeing the anger on Sephiroth's face until Sephiroth stood up from the table with narrowed eyes and a sharp frown on his face.

"Fuck off, Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled as he stormed out of the restaurant. Cloud stopped laughing and his eyes widened as he caught the sight of Sephiroth's hair turning the corner.

"Shit…" He cursed as he threw money onto the table and ran after his pissed off mate. He knew that Sephiroth didn't make clear decisions when he was angry and wandering off on his own when it's dark outside in an area he's unfamiliar with was one of them...

* * *

Sephiroth ignored Cloud's yells for him to wait up, slow down, and stop as he paced through the forest that led back to the castle. Though he knew that he should be listening to the blond wolf, he was too angry to care about what Cloud said. He_ hated_ when people laughed at him… He'd been laughed at all his life by the townspeople of Midgar and he thought Cloud understood that but obviously he thought wrong…

"Sephiroth stop!"

Sephiroth looked up and saw Cloud standing in front of him in his wolf form. Sephiroth glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Cloud changed back to his human form.

"What do you mean what do I want? I'm trying to apologize to you and all you're doing is walking away from me in the middle of the night, which isn't exactly smart by the way…" Cloud said as he growled.

"So you're calling me stupid?"

"No- that's not what I'm-"

"I don't give a fuck what you're trying to say! I don't like being laughed at and that's all you've done since-"

Sephiroth was cut off from continuing his rant when Cloud pushed him against a tree with narrowed eyes. He tried to push Cloud off of him, but it proved to be futile when Cloud placed his hands above his head with one hand and wrapped his free hand around his waist. He opened his mouth to yell at the blond, but Cloud was faster than him as he pressed his lips against his before he could get a word out. He moaned into the kiss when Cloud deepened it and was glad that the tree was giving him good support because he felt his legs about to give out. Cloud broke the kiss when they needed air and Sephiroth lightly panted as he stared into the bright blue eyes that were full of lust.

"I'm sorry love, I never meant to hurt you… I was laughing because it was funny. By no means does it mean that I was laughing _at_ you. I wouldn't do that because I know you hate being laughed at…"

Sephiroth sighed. Perhaps he overreacted when Cloud started laughing…

"I'm sorry too for getting mad at you in the restaurant. Can you forgive me?"

"Can _you_ forgive me?"

"…Yes…for now…"

Cloud chuckled.

"Then I'll forgive you…" Cloud said before smirking. Sephiroth gasped when Cloud kissed a trail from his chin down to his mating mark and flicked his tongue against the tender skin. Sephiroth let out a moan when Cloud sucked on it as Cloud moved his hand that was on his waist down to his growing bulge in between his legs.

"C-Cloud…we can't do this here…someone could see us…" Sephiroth panted as Cloud rubbed his hand against his erection. Cloud moved his face to stare into Sephiroth's eyes with a grin on his face.

"Then let them see… It'll be their fault for watching…" Cloud said before pressing his lips against Sephiroth's again. He removed his hand off Sephiroth's wrist and moved his hand to the bottom of Sephiroth's short green kimono and slowly pushed it up. Sephiroth inwardly gasped in realization as to what Cloud was doing and tried to get him to stop, but Cloud chose that moment to let his tongue map his mouth and completely lost all train of thought except for the pleasure Cloud was making him feel.

"Um…Sephiroth…why are wearing…?"

Sephiroth looked down in confusion before his pleasure filled mind cleared and he gasped as his cheeks turned dark red.

"I-It's not my fault… Yuffie and Aeris changed my wardrobe a-and they…"

"Gave you women's panties to wear instead of boxers?"

"Shut up! I just said it's not my fault! It was those conniving maids of yours!" Sephiroth yelled as his blush got worse. He should've killed those two when he found out that they removed all of his boxers from his closet a few weeks ago and gave him panties and thongs to wear instead. Had he had the money to buy boxers, he would've walked to Kalm to buy some. He glared at Cloud when he lifted his kimono higher and kneeled down to thoroughly examine the underwear that he had no choice but to wear. He rolled his eyes when he heard Cloud chuckling.

"Talk about embarrassing…" Sephiroth muttered.

"It's not embarrassing… It's _very _sexy…" Cloud purred before sucking on Sephiroth's erection through his panties, drawing out a strangled moan from Sephiroth. Cloud pulled the panties down to Sephiroth's ankles and made the silverette step out of them before throwing the panties onto the ground away from them.

"Hey! I need those!" Sephiroth growled as Cloud stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Not right now…" Cloud said as he grabbed the back of Sephiroth's thighs and lifted him up for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Sephiroth moaned when Cloud ground his clothed member against his as he sucked on his mating mark, feeling consumed by the pleasure of their activity. He wrapped his legs and arms tighter around Cloud as he felt himself getting closer to the point where he would feel nothing but pure bliss. He opened his eyes when he heard a twig snap and gasped in horror at what was standing behind Cloud. His pleasure filled state was immediately replaced with fear.

"Cloud, stop… There is a-"

"Sephiroth, I don't mind if my clothes get stained. I can clean them when we-"

"YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT _THAT_! THERE'S A FUCKING BEAR BEHIND YOU!"

"A bear?"

Sephiroth glared at Cloud as he turned around to look at the bear and smiled at him.

"It's okay… It's just Barret."

"I don't give a damn! Put me down right now!"

"You don't want to finish what we started? I can ask him to leave if you-"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Cloud grinned as he placed Sephiroth back on the forest floor and inwardly chuckled as he watched Sephiroth fix his kimono while muttering something he couldn't decipher. He turned around to face Barret with a smile on his face. Though Barret was a bear and could kill a wolf with a mere swing of his paw, they became very good acquaintances when he sprung Barret out of a bear trap. Because he helped him, he agreed to keeping bears out of Cloud's territory as long as Cloud kept wolves out of his, which seemed fair since it meant less problems with them when they were hunting and less chances of one of his wolves being killed by a bear and vice versa.

"Is something wrong? Normally you only seek me out when there's a problem in the forest." Cloud said as the grizzly bear sat down.

"There is a problem… A large group of hunters have been spotted a few miles South from here."

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he let out a growl. He stopped growling when he felt Sephiroth gently squeezed his shoulder.

"That can't be…I thought that they come out in the Fall and Winter, not when Spring is damn near over!"

"That's what everyone assumed as well, but apparently that's not the case. I've got word that hunters are in North Corel, Nibelheim, Gongaga, and Cosmo region too."

Cloud cursed. Nibelheim was where he would move his pack to if hunters were too close to Midgar. It would be too risky to move them to Mideel, his last resort, because he would have to lead them around the hunters and since he didn't know how many people Barret was talking about, he had no other choice but to go North.

"Do you have any idea of where they are headed?"

"From what the birds, raccoons, and deer tell me, they should be headed straight for Midgar. One of them said it's more of a fur expedition more so than a seasonal hunting trip, which spells out more trouble for you and me. I haven't heard any word from the North so I take that there haven't been any hunters there yet."

"Good, that means my pack should be safe at Icicle Inn… How much longer do we have until they reach Kalm and Midgar?"

"Three days at the latest, which is why I'm taking whatever bears that are left here and moving them to Bone Village."

"When are you leaving?"

"I was hoping to leave tonight… I can't afford the risk of leaving in the daytime since the sun will be at its brightest. I suggest you and your pack do the same."

"I'll push for us to leave in the morning."

"Very well… The best of luck to you, Cloud."

"The same for you Barret. Tell your daughter I said hi."

Barret nodded his head before he got up and left. Cloud changed into his wolf form and threw Sephiroth on his back before running towards his castle.

"Hey! I didn't get a chance to pick up my underwear! What if a hunter finds them you bastard!" Sephiroth yelled in Cloud's ear as he tightened his hold onto his fur.

"I'm sorry, but there's no time! I have to move everyone in the castle to Icicle as soon as possible or else we'll be the new fashion statement next Winter!"

"…Can you do in that short amount of time?"

"I don't know… Usually I have a week or two, not days…" Cloud said as he sighed. It was going to be a hassle to convince the council to move everyone so soon, but it needed to be done.

"It'll be alright Cloud… I have faith that you'll get everyone to Icicle Inn safe and sound… You're the alpha wolf for a reason."

Cloud smiled. It felt wonderful having a mate's support, and even more wonderful knowing that it was Sephiroth who was being his support.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. By the way, is Icicle Inn colder than it is here?"

"…You _really_ don't travel, do you?"

"A simple _yes_ would've sufficed, Cloud…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I still have no idea as to why that took me forever to finish… Fear not! The next chapter should be out next week since I have a very good idea of what to put in it. :) **

**R&R**

**-kTk**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating this story earlier! If you didn't already know, DJ Hero 2 had consumed my poor brain up until today! ^^ The game is very addicting! Any who, Merry Be-lated Christmas and Happy Be-lated New Year to everyone! I start school next week so I hope this chapter will be able to hold everyone until next weekend! :)**

**Disclaimer: Usual area.**

**Warning(s): Ehh…I'm not really sure…^^**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sephiroth, can I ask you a question?"

"About…?"

"Cloud. Is he…_well endowed_?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the smirking Genesis as Yuffie and Aeris busted into laughter, almost dropping their food on the ground. Cloud told the pack a few hours ago that they were taking a break on the small island close to the North Continent since they hadn't ran into any hunters yet and could slow down so they could build up more strength for the cold path to Icicle Inn. Since there wasn't much to do on the island and Genesis was complaining about being hungry, Sephiroth decided to make lunch for everyone by using the fish that Angeal and Cloud caught and the fruit that was growing on the vegetation. It was a quiet meal as they ate around the fire, until Genesis asked him that question. Luckily Cloud was having a conversation with the council a few meters away…

"Well endowed in what? I don't understand what you're talking about…"

Genesis cut his eyes at Sephiroth.

"Oh come on Sephy! Think about it for a little bit…"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in confusion before he saw Aeris point down while giggling. Sephiroth's eyes widened before he glared at Genesis with pink cheeks.

"Why the hell are you asking me that! Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!"

"I was just wondering that's all. I mean, since he's the alpha of our pack, I figured that he had to be- Wait. Did you just say you don't know!" Genesis yelled in astonishment.

"Well, yeah… I never really looked…" Sephiroth said as he looked down at the ground.

"How could you not look! You two sleep together and bathe together! You should've already seen it by now! I mean, you two did have sex already, right?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Why is any of that your concern?"

"I'm just making sure my alpha female is being taken care of!"

"You know I should kick your ass for calling me a female…"

"Whatever, now answer my question!"

Sephiroth frowned as Aeris, Yuffie, and Genesis were waiting anxiously for him to answer the redhead's question. He inwardly cursed Angeal for leaving him with them when he went with Cloud to talk to the council…

"No…"

"_WHAT!_ Why not! Hell, if I were you, I'd already be pregnant by now!" Genesis yelled as Aeris and Yuffie laughed. Sephiroth snorted.

"I don't see what the problem is with holding it off… Besides, Cloud said we should wait until after the ceremony is over."

"Hn. _That's_ a first…" Genesis muttered before Aeris and Yuffie punched him in his arms for saying that.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sephiroth asked with narrowed eyes. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were hoping that he didn't hear what Genesis just muttered. He didn't know what Genesis was insinuating with that comment and he damn sure was going to get an answer…

"Sephy, don't worry about what Genesis said. He was just being a jerk that's all…"

"Aeris don't cover for him. I can see that you and Yuffie know exactly what he's talking about so you mine as well tell me."

"Well…how I put this… We are all human and we have our needs… Some of us just need more than others… You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah… You're saying that Cloud has sex more than others and it's rare for him not to have it everyday. Right?" Sephiroth said with anger laced in his tone, making Aeris flinch.

"Yeah…"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"So then answer this for me. Every time that I refused him or was too angry to be in the same room with him, he was fucking someone else then?"

"…You_ did_ make him frustrated and stressed out, but it doesn't mean-"

"Did he sleep with Tifa before we got together?"

"…Sephiroth, I know what you're thinking, but he does-" Yuffie tried to say in Cloud's defense, but Sephiroth wasn't having it.

"Oh yes… He loves me while he _fucking _someone else. I really feel the_ love_ now Yuffie!" Sephiroth said sarcastically and full of anger. Sephiroth didn't know why he was angry. He didn't have the right to be angry about him sleeping with others when they were together the first time. He told him that he wasn't getting anything from him and was more focused on getting back together with Zack, not to mention that he also hated him and would've done anything to get away from him. He also couldn't be angry for him sleeping with Tifa before they got together again. He and Tifa were engaged so if that's what they did when he wasn't around, that was none of his business and he shouldn't care…though it would explain the reason why Tifa always smirked at him when he was changing Cloud's bandages when she was in the room with them.

"Sephiroth don't do anything irrational because of what we told you… It would hurt us more than it would hurt you…" Genesis said with sad eyes. Sephiroth sighed before nodding his head in agreement. He knew that what Genesis said was an honest accident and he will forgive him for it, even though it made him have doubts about the blond wolf and their relationship. Would Cloud sleep with someone else if they got in an argument just to release the stress? He didn't know…and as much as he wanted to ask, he didn't think he'd have the strength to ask it or hear the answer.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Cloud asked Sephiroth with a smile on his face, inwardly hiding his concern. Sephiroth hadn't said a word to him ever since they stopped on the island and he could tell that something was bothering him because he wouldn't hold his hand anymore like they'd been doing since they left Midgar. Every time he went to grab his hand, Sephiroth would flinch and slip his hand out of his when he thought that he wasn't looking. He didn't know what was bothering his mate, but he wanted to find out before they arrived at Icicle so they could enjoy their stay there until he gets word that it's safe for them to return home. And since they were a few miles away and the council was talking amongst themselves, he figured now would be a good time to find out what's wrong with his silverette.

"…Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been so quiet ever since the break. It's not like you to be silent for a long time. I figure that it has something to do with me since you won't hold my hand anymore…"

Cloud's suspicions were confirmed when Sephiroth's eyes widened before he looked down at the ground guiltily.

"…How many wolves have you slept with Cloud?"

Cloud sighed in frustration. He was going to kill whoever told Sephiroth that he slept around a lot. It hadn't even been a week into their relationship and someone was already fucking it up before he or Sephiroth had the chance to.

"Sephiroth, that was back when I was always stressed out and needed something to give me a break from it every once in a while. The wolves I slept with were stress relievers, nothing more." Cloud said honestly. Though it didn't exactly justify his actions, it was the best explanation that he could give to Sephiroth.

"That didn't answer my question."

Cloud frowned when he saw that Sephiroth was glaring at him. He didn't feel like arguing, not over something that he'd done _way_ before he even met Sephiroth.

"Why does any of that matter now? It happened months ago and-"

"Expect for me to believe that you being a man whore happened months ago and be okay with it and to believe that it won't happen again because you_ love_ me? Tch. You're so full of shit Cloud! If it happened once, it will happen again! Hell, for all that I know, you could be thinking about fucking someone else right now because we're having an argument! How the hell am I supposed to trust that when you and I get into fights that you won't cheat on me with someone else because it's a 'stress reliever'! Relationships are built on trust Cloud and you're looking kind of shady to me!" Sephiroth yelled with his voice full of anger. Cloud snorted.

"Funny that_ you_ don't trust _me_ when it should_ me_ that shouldn't trust_ you_. At least_ I_ didn't hire wolves to kill you…" Cloud growled. As soon as he saw Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock and disbelief with his mouth open, he wished that he could take that last sentence back. He wasn't surprised when he touched Sephiroth's cheek in order to apologize to him that Sephiroth glared at him before slapping his hand away and walking away from him. Even though what he said was low, it was the truth… He turned around and saw Sephiroth climb onto Angeal's back with a huff of anger. With the knowledge that Sephiroth would be safe with Angeal, he continued walking through the snow towards Icicle Inn, feeling lonelier than he normally did…

* * *

"Sorry to jump on your back unexpectedly like that and not say anything, Angeal. I was…a tad bit pissed off…" Sephiroth said as he sat down on the couch next to the fireplace with a sigh. They had arrived at the inn just before it got dark outside and while they were resting in the lobby, Cloud announced for everyone to partner up with whoever they wanted to share a room with since each room had two beds. He was sure that everyone was expecting for him and Cloud to share a room, but he startled them, including Cloud, when he said the he'd sleep on the couch in Angeal's and Genesis' room. He was still angry at Cloud for what he said and knew that he would feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him. He thought that Cloud had gotten over him accidentally hiring Tseng and Vincent to kill him, but apparently he didn't and that hurt him more than he let on…

"I think a 'tad bit' doesn't fit the description from what I and the rest of the pack heard…" Angeal said sternly as he leaned against the couch. Sephiroth sighed, knowing that Angeal was about to scold him for how he behaved with Cloud.

"Is this the part where you yell at me?"

"No. This is the part where I tell you that you shouldn't be angry at Cloud for something that he did months ago before we even met you, nor should you be angry at what he said in retaliation. It hurt Cloud more than you think it did when you insinuated that you didn't trust him over something that he was going to eventually tell you about when the time was right."

"But-"

"Let me put it to you like this… It's late March. Cloud hasn't slept with _anyone_ since early November, even after all the anger and stress you put him through when you first met each other. What does that say, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brow in confusion. He knew that Angeal was saying that Cloud hadn't slept with anyone for about five months because he wanted him, but it didn't add up with what he heard from Genesis, Yuffie, and Aeris.

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I have no reason to lie to you."

Sephiroth cursed. He felt like an idiot… He was going to kick Genesis, Aeris, and Yuffie in the face for giving him false information. Though he knew that they told him not to do something irrational, they should've known that he would've done it anyway. He's a human who tends to not make the smartest decisions or have the best arguments without knowing the entire story first…

"Don't blame Genesis, Yuffie, and Aeris too much. They were going off of information that they heard from other wolves of the pack, mostly the ones that were jealous and still angry that Cloud kicked them out of his bed after he was done with them."

"How did you know that they were the ones that told me?"

"When do they _not_ tell you something?"

"Good point… Where is Genesis by the way? It's getting late…"

Angeal chuckled.

"I think he went to go check on Cloud to make sure that he was alright… He looked-"

"Alright, alright I get it! I'm getting off my ass right now to go straighten things out with him! You don't have to make me feel worse than I already do by telling me that he looked sad, depressed, or whatever it is that you were going to say…" Sephiroth huffed before he got off of the couch and headed towards the door, rolling his eyes when he heard Angeal laugh. Sephiroth exited the room and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. When he hit the button for the elevator to go up, he didn't expect for Genesis to run out of the elevator in his wolf form and quickly moved to the left to prevent the red wolf from stomping on him.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Sephiroth yelled before stepping into the elevator. He raised a brow when a blond haired man with his hair slicked back darted into the elevator before it closed.

"What floor do you need?" Sephiroth asked politely. The man looked him over before he smirked.

"I _was_ going to the 3rd floor, but after seeing you, I think I'll be going to whatever floor _you_ are..."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. That's _just_ what he needed…another asshole hitting on him. At least he wasn't trying to grope his ass like the room service boy tried to do. He fixed that situation with one swift punch to the jaw, much to Angeal's amusement. He pressed the button to go to the private suites and leaned against the wall, hoping for the elevator to go as fast as it could.

"I don't think I've seen you here before… What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind and aren't you supposed to say your name first before asking someone else theirs?" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes. The man smiled.

"My apologies, where are my manners? My name's Rufus ShinRa. I own shares at the inn and I usually visit this place once a week to evaluate that it will keep people and wolves coming back."

"Sephiroth."

He inwardly smirked when he saw Rufus make a face at him for not saying anything else about himself. He wasn't about to say anything else to the man because that would mean that he was interested in him and he didn't want to send out mixed signals.

"Are you available?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the blunt question before narrowing his eyes at the still smiling blond. This was like dealing with Cloud all over again…

"No I'm not. Why does it matter to you?"

Rufus chuckled.

"I'm a very rich wolf. I can have _anything_ you want at the snap of my fingers. So how about you leave whoever your with behind and get with me instead? I'll make it worth your while…"

Sephiroth smirked. Once he and Cloud were on good terms again, he was going to have a field day when he tells him about this guy.

"Sorry, but my mate already gives whatever I want, so I don't see what there is that you can give me that he wouldn't be able to. Besides, he's a very powerful wolf who wouldn't appreciate someone else trying to take me away from him so I'd be careful if I were you…" Sephiroth said with his arms folded. What he said was true, Cloud did spoil him ever since he met him and when they get back home, he said he would work on expanding the kitchen so that he could make his breads and pastries without interfering with the chefs while they used the oven because he complained about not being able to cook everyday while they were walking through the forest.

"Really? I didn't know that Cloud pampered you that much… Seems as though I'm out of the competition…for now."

Sephiroth's eyes widened when Rufus smirked at him before walking out of the elevator when it stopped. How he knew that he was with Cloud, he didn't know, but he didn't like how he said that last sentence. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that it sounded like a threat. Sephiroth shook his head. He could worry about Rufus later; he had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

Cloud growled in annoyance when he heard a knock at his door. If it was Genesis again, he would seriously kill him this time. He still couldn't believe that he was the one that told Sephiroth about his past sexual encounters and placed his and Sephiroth's relationship in jeopardy. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw that it was his silverette, looking troubled by something. Before he could ask if something was wrong, Sephiroth began to talk.

"I came over to apologize to you for what I said earlier. I was…wrong to say the things I said and I forgive you for what you said in retaliation. Can you forgive me?"

Cloud blinked at Sephiroth's rushed apology. Had he not known Sephiroth the way that he did, he would've thought that he was being an ass. And since he knew that Sephiroth _hated_ being the one to apologize first, he smirked.

"I'll forgive you…for now…"

Sephiroth scoffed.

"Are you stealing my lines now?"

"It's a possibility…" Cloud said while chuckling as he moved to let Sephiroth inside his suite. He wasn't surprised when he heard Sephiroth gasp in awe as he closed the door. He couldn't blame him. A nice size two bedroom suite with a fireplace, kitchen, bar, living area, dining area, and a large bathroom with a hot tub in it could do that to people. He waited for Sephiroth to finish touring his suite before teasing his silverette.

"Did you feel like staying for a little bit before returning to your room with Angeal and Genesis or are you about to leave?" Cloud asked with a grin on his face, knowing that his high maintenance mate wasn't going give up the chance to sleep on a king sized bed with big fluffy pillows for a couch.

"Well you see… I sat on the couch they had and it felt _really_ uncomfortable and since you have a spare bedroom, I think I'll stay with you. Besides, you need someone to keep you company."

"Right… All I heard was: Cloud, I couldn't get Genesis to sleep on the couch instead of me and you know damn well that I wouldn't sleep on a couch here because I don't trust it. Am I right?"

"…I feel like pancakes. How about you?"

Cloud laughed as Sephiroth walked away from him and into the kitchen without waiting for him to respond. He shook his head. Though he knew that Sephiroth did want to apologize for what happened earlier, it was the idea of him sleeping on a couch and probably Angeal telling him to do it was his main reason for coming up to his suite. Did he care? Of course not. The love of his life was no longer mad at him. That was all that mattered at the moment…

* * *

After they ate the pancakes that Sephiroth made, they decided that it was time to get some rest so that they would wake up at a decent time for Cloud to show him how to snowboard. Instead of sharing a bed with Cloud, Sephiroth wanted to have a king sized bed to himself, which Cloud reluctantly allowed him to do. After a very intimate goodnight kiss, Sephiroth went into his bedroom and jumped onto the bed with a content sigh and fell asleep…until he was woken up by strange noises coming from the room next to his. He rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was 3a.m before rolling his eyes and quietly getting out of his comfy bed to see what interrupted him from his sleep. He stood in his room for a few moments until he heard the noise again and realized that it was coming from Cloud's room. He quietly crept closer to the door that connected to Cloud's room and furrowed his brows when the noises sounded more like grunts and purrs.

_The hell is he doing in there?_ Sephiroth inwardly said as he stood in front of the door. He placed his ear against the door and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he heard the rustle of bed sheets and a growl. As quietly as he could, he turned the door knob and opened the door. Sephiroth inwardly gasped as his cheeks turned red. He didn't know whether he should laugh or scream before running back into his bed. Instead, he did neither and continued to watch Cloud fuck his pillow in his sleep while purring and growling. His cheeks turned a darker shade of red when he saw that Cloud was beyond well endowed, judging by the nice size tent in his boxers.

_Well, he is the alpha wolf for a reason…a _very _good reason…which is probably the reason why Tifa never wanted to leave the bathroom when Cloud was bathing…_

The more he watched, the more he felt jealous of the pillow. Had he known that Cloud was that big and knew how to use it, perhaps he wouldn't have been so evil towards him when they first met...

_Great! Now I sound like a whore!_ Sephiroth inwardly huffed before rolling his eyes. He came out of his thoughts when Cloud let out a groan as he thrusted faster into the pillow. It was a sign that Cloud was getting to releasing and Sephiroth turned around to close the door so that he could give Cloud his privacy back.

"Ahh, Sephiroth!"

"WHAT!"

Sephiroth slapped a hand over his mouth in shock for yelling that out before running into his bed and slipping the bed sheets and comforter over his head. He wasn't expecting for Cloud to yell his name like that in pleasure. Hell, it caught him _way_ off guard! Sephiroth smirked. At least it was him that he was thinking of… He inwardly cursed when he heard rustling of bed sheets and footsteps getting closer and closer to his room. He knew that his yell was pretty loud, but he didn't think that it was loud enough for him to break Cloud's sleep, then again, Cloud was part wolf and he had a keen sense of hearing.

_Shit! I left the goddamn door open!_ Sephiroth yelled in his head when he didn't hear the creak of the door when Cloud's footsteps were getting closer to his bed. He instantly steadied his breathing to act like he was in a deep sleep when Cloud pulled the bed sheets off of his head. His heart beat quickened as he felt Cloud staring down at him, making it harder for him to remain still. He inwardly gasped when Cloud kissed his cheek before positioning the sheets around him and walking back towards his room.

Sephiroth let out a long sigh of relief when he heard the door shut. He wasn't sure if he fooled Cloud or not, but as far as he was concerned, it was good enough.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth."

"Goodnight, Cl- FUCK!" Sephiroth yelled. He'd forgotten about Cloud's hearing and he probably heard him sigh. Sephiroth growled at his stupidity while ignoring Cloud's chuckles. The bastard knew that he was awake the whole time and he just confirmed it. It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

_**To Be Continued… :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Poor Sephy… XD**

**-kTk**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^^ Sorry for the late update btw!**

**Disclaimer: in first chap!**

**Warning(s): :) (Probably what everyone has been waiting for…XD) Also this is quite a long chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Did you know that _the _Rufus ShinRa is here at the inn with us? Talk about being lucky! He _better_ be single so that I can try my _ultimate_ seduction technique on him!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he listened to how Genesis would ravish Rufus ShinRa at the breakfast table in the dining area of the inn. Instead of making breakfast like he would normally do at the castle, he decided that it would be best to eat the free food that the inn suppiled alongside Genesis, Angeal, Yuffie and Aeris since it would put some space between him and Cloud. It had been three weeks since he witnessed how five months without sex affected Cloud and he successfully avoided bringing that subject up by not being around Cloud long enough for them to talk. Though it made it difficult to spend more time with his future husband, it seemed as though Cloud was unaffected.

Sephiroth inwardly growled at that. It pissed him off that Cloud would walk around their suite shirtless or naked when he wasn't busy doing things with the council. It was like he wanted for him to be reminded of the fact that the pillow and other wolves got to experience what he had yet to try, and that was having a heavy toll on him. Ever since he saw Cloud humping his pillow, he had daydreams and nightmares of him and Cloud having sex on every piece of furniture in their suite. What freaked him out about all of his dreams was that he was the one on the receiving end…and he enjoyed it, which was making it harder to accept his role in their relationship… Out of the two years that he'd been with Zack, he never bottomed, especially after seeing how much pain Zack was in when they first made love. He could as Cloud to bottom, but he could tell that Cloud wouldn't bottom unless he wrestled him for it and judging from the results of previous matches, Sephiroth wouldn't be topping the wolf _anytime_ soon…

"Hey! Are you listening to me Sephiroth! It's rude to be daydreaming in front of a wolf who's sharing his dreams and aspirations with you!"

Sephiroth chuckled before shaking his head.

"I don't know what you see in him… All I've seen is a rich asshole who thinks he can have anything he wants by saying his name… It's a _huge_ turnoff in my book…"

Sephiroth wasn't surprised when the entire table gasped before staring at him in shock, except for Angeal, who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"H-How can you say such a thing!" Genesis asked in astonishment.

"Because I met him three weeks ago in the elevator…" Sephiroth said nonchalantly before eating a piece of his pancakes.

"Damn your book! How did you meet him and what did he say to you!" Yuffie demanded.

"I don't remember since I was annoyed at him for hitting on me while we were sharing an elevator…"

Sephiroth smirked as he saw the envy in Genesis and Yuffie's eyes. He turned to look at Angeal and frowned when he saw that his eyes were narrowed in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?"

Angeal looked up at him and shook his head.

"Nothing. Is Cloud still up in his suite?"

"He should be. He told me that he didn't have a meeting with the council today…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched Angeal get up and leave as Genesis called him a jerk for leaving them without saying goodbye.

"It must be something important…" Aeris suggested.

"I suppose so…"

* * *

Cloud growled in anger when Angeal said that Rufus might be after _his _silverette. He knew a lot about how the rich wolf worked since he always wanted him to invest in some of the companies he owned. The council thought it was a good idea, but he thought differently because he knew that he and Rufus were very alike when it came to things they wanted…hence the reason why he normally stayed away from him and politely declined all of his dinner parties. And if what Angeal was saying is true, then Sephiroth could no longer walk around on his own while they stay at the inn… The only problem with that was Sephiroth. He was going to be pissed off with him for telling him that he couldn't do something, even though it was for his own safety.

"I know what you're thinking Cloud, but I don't think Sephiroth will be pissed off for long. Just a couple of hours at the most…"

Cloud chuckled.

"Those hours will feel like months…"

"I'm sure they will…"

Cloud chuckles died as his mind unwillingly wandered back to his mate interacting with Rufus and not telling him. Either Sephiroth didn't want to tell him because he thought it wasn't important…or he…

"Do you think that he could be attracted to-"

Angeal cut him off with a frown.

"I _know_ you're not thinking that Sephiroth would leave you for Rufus. Why would he do something like that?"

Cloud was interrupted from responding to Angeal when he heard the door to his suite close and the silverette in question walked into the living room.

"Angeal, Genesis demands your assistance on getting into your suite." Sephiroth said annoyed.

"What for? He should have his own key to enter the room…"

"Yeah, and it broke off in the key hole because he put too much pressure on it when he tried to open it…"

Cloud grinned as Angeal cursed before he rushed out of his suite.

"What were you two talking about if you don't mind me asking? It looked like I was interrupting a meeting or something…"

Cloud sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wouldn't tell him that he thought he would leave him for Rufus just yet…

"We were talking about your safety and…I decided that I don't want you wandering around the inn anymore by yourself."

Sephiroth scoffed.

"…Is this a joke?"

"Not when Rufus ShinRa is involved…"

Sephiroth sighed before he moved to sit down on the couch.

"So that's why Angeal looked upset at the table after I told him of my encounter with him…"

"Hn. How come I have to find that information out from Angeal and not from you?"

"How come I had to find out from Genesis that you had sex with a lot of wolves and not from you?"

"I was going to tell you!"

"As was I… "

"Touché… I guess we're even now…"

Sephiroth raised a brow before shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"So_ you_ say…"

Cloud smiled before he moved to sit down next to Sephiroth. He smirked when Sephiroth flinched as he moved his body to where he was resting his head in his mate's lap. He purred in content as he felt Sephiroth lightly run his fingers through his hair, reminding him of when his mother used to do the same thing to him while she read him his favorite book when he was a pup.

"I take it this feels good?"

Cloud chuckled.

"Yeah… By the way, what's it like getting hit on by Rufus? Did he give you a rose or some shit like that?"

"Careful Cloud, I can sense your jealousy already…"

Cloud snorted as Sephiroth laughed. He had _no_ reason to be jealous of the bastard…

"No, he didn't give a rose or any type of flower. If he would've, I'm pretty sure I would've punched him in the face for treating me like I was a female… Since I don't know much about Rufus except for what he's told me and what Genesis mentioned, I don't know how to feel. To be honest, I felt like I was getting hit on by a selfish, rich asshole…not to mention that he used the worst pick up line! The other males in your pack had better lines than him!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He felt better now that he knew his love wasn't remotely interested in Rufus. It solidified his thought that Sephiroth wasn't going to leave him.

"…I've missed talking to you for the last three weeks…"

Cloud sighed when Sephiroth's fingers stopped moving. He figured that he mine as well attempt to put what happened that night behind them and now was a good time to try since he had Sephiroth cornered.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I know that you've been avoiding me because of what you saw and heard that night and I don't blame you. I probably would've been nervous around you too if I saw you humping your pillow…"

Cloud rolled over to look up at his love and grinned when he saw that he was blushing in embarrassment while glaring down at him.

"How come I'm the one who is blushing! It was you who was humping your pillow and I'm blushing like _I'm _the one who did it…"

Cloud laughed. He suppose that was true, but since he wasn't having sex like how he used to, he wasn't surprised that he did what he did. Five months with no action was catching up to him…

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nope! Yuffie and Aeris are spending the day at the spa and Genesis is going to try and attract Rufus' attention. I was invited to go with them, but I didn't feel like seeing Rufus again or being around the girls that would more than likely try to cut my hair. Why do you ask?"

"I was seeing if you wanted to go to Bone Village with me to pick up some things to make a beef stew with and if we make it back here in time before it gets dark, I can make it tonight. I can also take you shopping since I know that you don't want to wear the inn clothes anymore…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"I am _not_ that high maintenance you asshole… Besides, since when did you know how to cook?"

"I am an alpha wolf; I know how to do _a lot_ of things…" Cloud said with a smirk. Sephiroth scoffed.

"I bet your stew will not be as great as the one I make…"

"Bullshit! My stew will make yours look like shit in a bowl!"

"Will not!" Sephiroth yelled as he pushed Cloud off of his lap and grinned when he landed on the floor.

"Will too!" Cloud growled before pushing himself off of the floor and pouncing on Sephiroth. He chuckled as Sephiroth's hands gripped his shoulders for dear life as the couch tipped over and sent them crashing on the plush rug.

"You idiot! If I have a rug burn, I will seriously kick your ass! Now get off of me!" Sephiroth yelled from beneath Cloud as he lightly punched his arm. Cloud chuckled as Sephiroth squirmed underneath him to try and push him off of him. They gasped when Sephiroth shifted and made their members rub against each other. Cloud looked down at Sephiroth and smiled when he saw his tomato red cheeks as he slowly grinded against him. His eyes widened when he saw Sephiroth's eyes glaze over before he pulled his face down to his and kissed him as he wrapped a leg around his waist. Cloud inwardly smirked. It was about time Sephiroth wanted this as bad as he did, and he wouldn't disappoint him…

* * *

Sephiroth moaned at the feel of Cloud's mouth around his cock as his fingers prepared him for what was about to come. It felt…uncomfortable when Cloud's fingers entered him, but it quickly changed when his fingers hit that spot inside of him that caused pleasure to ripple throughout his body. That was something he never felt before, and to say he liked it was an understatement… He whined when Cloud used his free arm to pin his hips down on the rug to prevent him from thrusting up into that moist heat as he felt himself getting closer to slipping off of the edge.

"C-Cloud…I'm…I'm-!"

Sephiroth screamed as he arched his back and gripped Cloud's hair as he came, feeling Cloud sucking him until he was completely spent. Sephiroth fell back to the cool rug beneath him as he closed his eyes and catched his breath. He gasped when he felt Cloud's fingers being removed and something much bigger than three fingers being placed at his entrance.

"Sephiroth…"

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the wolf that loomed above him with unsure blue eyes. Sephiroth smiled as he leaned up to press soft kisses against Cloud's neck and grinned when he felt the purr in Cloud's throat. His kisses trailed up to the soft lips before he pressed his against them, silently answering Cloud's question. He was sure that he wanted this… He didn't know why, but something inside of him was pushing for him to do this ever since he saw Cloud and the pillow, and it was too late for them to stop now… He whimpered into the kiss when he felt Cloud slowly nudge himself inside of him as his nails dug into Cloud's back at the pain.

"Hey Sephy, do you know which way the- OH MY-! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't- I didn't-"

Sephiroth's eyes widened when he heard Aeris' voice as he turned his head to see Aeris standing by the front door in shock. He felt all of the pain, pleasure, and desire slip away as it was replaced with embarrassment. The feeling got worse when Genesis and Yuffie ran into the room with grins on their faces.

"Cloud is well endowed after all, eh Sephiroth?" Genesis said as his grin turned into a smirk. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he blushed. He was about to yell at him, but the words were taken away from him when he heard Cloud growl…a warning one at that… He had a good idea as to why he was angry and he couldn't blame him. Sephiroth grabbed his yukata that was hanging off of the couch and wrapped it around himself as Cloud slowly pulled out of him before changing into his wolf form. He watched in amusement as Cloud ran Genesis, Yuffie, and Aeris out of their suite and straight into the elevator. Sephiroth sighed as he turned around and headed inside the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to walk with Cloud down to Bone Village since he knew that they were not going to pick up where they left off because the mood had vanished as soon as Aeris walked in on them.

As he washed his hair, he used that time to think over what almost aspired between him and Cloud and his feelings about it. A part of him felt ashamed at how fast he gave into Cloud with no protests… He almost fucked the wolf that caused him so much pain…_literally_… He couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine as he reminisced on the feeling of Cloud being inside him. Though he may have only been halfway in, the feeling was too good to describe, which also made him understand why the wolves that Cloud had slept with previously were jealous… Sephiroth sighed. He knew that he should be scolding himself more, but how could he when he knew that it was something he wanted and initiated?

Sephiroth smiled. Perhaps he wanted to put Cloud's statement that he could do many things because he's an alpha wolf to the test and it was needless to say that he was _very_ impressed with what he received so far… Now that he thought about it, their first time together would've taken place on a cold rug. He was glad that Aeris interrupted them, not because he didn't want sex with Cloud, but because he rather their first time together be on a bed instead of the floor.

"Maybe next time…" Sephiroth chuckled.

* * *

"Dammit Cloud! This is all your fault! If we didn't leave the inn, we wouldn't be in this shit!"

"How the hell is it _my_ fault! Like I was suppose to know that there was going to be a blizzard today! I can't predict the weather Sephiroth!"

"Hn. I guess that's_ one_ thing an alpha wolf can't do!"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he continued to throw balled up pieces of newspaper into the fireplace of the abandoned cabin. After they left Bone Village and were on the path that lead back to Icicle Inn, large chunks of snow started to fall and Cloud didn't think much of it at first, until the wind started to blow and the snow fell faster and caused him to barely see where they were going, not to mention that Sephiroth started to yell at him for being cold and bringing him along with him to walk through all of the snow that was starting to pile up by his feet. He was going to say to him that he chose to come with him as a retort, but he decided against it when he saw how pissed off Sephiroth was getting. He quickly changed into his wolf form and threw Sephiroth onto his back andran to find shelter before the snow got worse. They were lucky to find this cabin that wasn't too far away from the route that led to Icicle Inn and as soon as they entered the cabin, Sephiroth started yelling at him again for being the reason as to why his new clothes were completely soaked. Cloud ignored Sephiroth's ranting, but after two hours of hearing nothing but Sephiroth blaming him for being stuck in the cabin, he became irritated.

"I'm going to start dinner now. You can sit by the fire to keep yourself warm as I prepare it."

"No shit asshole! I wouldn't just sit on the couch and freeze my ass off!"

Cloud turned around and narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth as he glared at him in return with the bear fur that they found in the cabin wrapped around his body. As cute as Sephiroth looked, he was starting to make him angry.

"Look, I'm trying to make light of the situation that we are in. I know that you want to be back in our suite where we have a heating system and beyond suitable living conditions, but we can't go back until the blizzard stops. In other words, stop blaming me for something I had no control over!" Cloud growled in anger. He didn't wait for Sephiroth to respond as he walked into the small kitchen and took out the ingredients he bought to make his stew. It wasn't as though he was really angry at his mate, he just didn't understand why Sephiroth was complaining about having to stay overnight in the cabin. If his memory served him right, Sephiroth told him before that he used to live with Gast on the second floor of the bakery. All of the buildings in the town of Midgar were similar to the cabin, you had to do everything yourself to provide heat and suitable living conditions, which made him wonder why Sephiroth was complaining about doing the same thing in the cabin when he should be used to having to start fires and use the fireplace as the main heat source to cook and get hot water.

Cloud brushed his thoughts aside as he focused on getting the stew together so that they could eat and go to sleep. As much as he wanted to continue where they left off earlier, he realized that Sephiroth would be in no mood to do _anything_ with him. Cloud sighed. He hated how they were good one minute, then yelling at each other the next over something stupid, then they would make up again until they had another argument. Cloud chuckled. It was like they were an old mated couple…

"Hey, Cloud…"

He stopped chopping the carrots and looked up to see Sephiroth standing at the kitchen entrance with the fur still wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess after months of having everything taken care of for me I forgot how to do things for myself. I don't blame you if you're still upset with me..."

Cloud shook his head with a smile on his face. Though his mate's apologies were pitiful, it was one of the things he did love about him.

"It's fine, Sephiroth. I wasn't mad at you, I just wanted you to shut up for a little while…" Cloud said honestly, which made Sephiroth cut his eyes at him.

"Hn. And to think I came in here because I wanted to apologize and help you make dinner…"

"You still can if you want to."

Sephiroth snorted before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an onion out of the refrigerator and a knife out of the drawer and started to chop the onion while calling Cloud a bastard in his muttering. Cloud chuckled before he leaned towards him and kissed his mate's cheek. He smiled when Sephiroth weakly glared at him as he blushed.

"Thanks for deciding to help me."

"…Whatever…"

* * *

Sephiroth ignored Cloud's grin when he asked Cloud for another helping of his stew. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, Cloud's stew was damn good! It blew his out of the water! He rolled his eyes as Cloud chuckled and got up to get him more stew from the kitchen and tightened his hold on the fur around him as he watched the flames in the fireplace from the couch while waiting for the wolf to come back.

"Why thank you Sephiroth. I'm flattered that you love my stew…" Cloud said with a smirk on his face as he passed his bowl back to him before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Shut up! Anyway, who taught you how to make it?"

"My mother…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened a little as he ate his bowl of stew.

"Do you mind if I asked you what she was like?"

"Sure! I don't mind. My mother was…a very kind, friendly, and strong wolf. She could hunt and handle council business just like an alpha male while still being a loving and caring mother. I think she had to be twice as good at being an alpha because of my father getting killed. I know it doesn't sound like it, but she was always there for me when I need her… Every time I had nightmares, scratches, was hungry or wanted someone to play with, she was always there… She would have loved to meet you… I'm sure that you two would have filled the entire castle with baked goods."

Sephiroth smiled.

"Sounds like I would've definitely liked her…"

"Yeah…"

Sephiroth's smile fell when he saw the far away look in his eyes and he had a good idea of what he was thinking about and thought he should give him his space for a little while. With that in mind, Sephiroth gently took the empty bowl from Cloud's hands and got off the couch to wash the dishes and put the extra food in the refrigerator for them to have for breakfast tomorrow. After he made sure the kitchen was clean, he re-entered the living room and sighed when he saw that Cloud was in the same spot that he left him in. He walked over to the couch and gently squeezed Cloud's arm and smiled when Cloud flinched before looking up at him.

"Come on, it's getting late…"

"Oh, right… Did you want me to sleep on the couch? There's only one bed in the cabin and I know that you want your-"

"It's fine. We can share the bed. Besides, it will be warmer if you're with me…"

Sephiroth blushed when Cloud smirked before getting off of the couch.

"I suppose I don't mind keeping you warm for the night…"

Sephiroth snorted before turning around and walking towards the bedroom and climbed into the bed, successfully ignoring Cloud's chuckles. He waited for Cloud to occupy the space next to him before saying what he felt like saying while they were eating.

"I know it may not seem like it, but…I forgive you for everything that has happened."

He expected for Cloud to say something back to him, but he shrugged it off when Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist and purred against the back of his neck as he softly kissed it. Sephiroth smiled as he leaned over towards the nightstand and turned off the lamp. Sometimes words weren't needed…

* * *

There were only a few reasons as to why Sephiroth would deem it suitable to be woken up from a very decent sleep. A fire, a burglar, or any other emergency was an example. He did not expect grunts and groans coming from the wolf sleeping next to him to be the reason for interrupting his sleep. Sephiroth sighed as he opened his eyes and looked outside the bedroom window and figured that it had to be around 2 a.m. He was about to wake Cloud up, but when he felt Cloud's grip around his waist tighten and Cloud groan into his neck as he trusted his hips against him, he quickly decided against it. Sephiroth placed his hand over his mouth to prevent moans from coming out of it as he felt the bulge in Cloud's boxers grow as rubbed it back and forth against his ass. He couldn't believe it… Cloud was fucking him in his sleep! Not only was it providing pleasure for Cloud, it was doing the same to him in return as he felt his own member coming to life.

_At least he's not screwing that damn pillow again…_ Sephiroth thought.

As far as Sephiroth was concerned he only had two choices: let Cloud finish out his dream while he tried his best to remain silent…or he wakes up the horny wolf. Sephiroth sighed. He knew what he had to do… Sephiroth rolled over to face Cloud and shook his shoulder.

"Cloud, wake up…"

Cloud furrowed his brows before his eyelids slowly opened.

"Sephiroth…?" Cloud said sleepily before his eyes widened and he looked down before looking back up at him in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I should go and-"

"You_ could_ go to the bathroom and finish up…or…"

Sephiroth smiled as he threw his leg over Cloud's waist.

"You could let _me_ help you…"

Sephiroth was glad that Cloud got the jest of what he was saying when he slowly ran his fingers up the leg he had wrapped around him and towards the underwear he was wearing underneath his robe. He weighted out the pros and cons of him and Cloud doing this and figured that there wouldn't be a problem if they did. He figured out his feelings for Cloud while he was taking a shower earlier and if his feelings were going to run deeper than they already did, which he was hoping for, they would have to get to this eventually...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm sure because I…_loke_ you, Cloud…"

Cloud raised a brow at him.

"Loke?" Cloud asked with amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, it's when you're in between liking and loving someone. I know I definitely like you, but I'm not sure if I lo-"

Sephiroth was cut off by Cloud when he placed his lips on his as rolled on top of him and situated himself between his spread legs. Cloud broke their kiss and stared down at him with a smile on his face.

"I never heard of _'loking'_ someone, but if that's really how you feel about me, I'll accept that and anything else you're willing to give me..."

Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck to pull him down for a kiss. He had a very good feeling that Cloud would have his heart sooner than he expected... He moaned as Cloud released his lips and kissed down towards the mating mark and sucked on it as his hands undid his robe and played with his nipples.

"N-No…" Sephiroth moaned.

Cloud stopped and looked down at him in confusion.

"I…I want you now… I don't want to wait anymore…" Sephiroth panted honestly. That same part inside of him that appeared earlier appeared again and demanded for him and Cloud to unite physically and it was getting harder for him to ignore it. Cloud smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips and placing three fingers in his mouth to suck on as he removed his underwear. After made sure Cloud's fingers were good and slick, he released Cloud's fingers and moaned as Cloud prepared him while stroking his cock with his free hand.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled as he was getting closer to being over the edge. Cloud took his hint and squeezed the base of his cock and removed his fingers. Sephiroth whimpered at the loss, but his whimpers turned into gasps when Cloud pushed his engorged member into his entrance. Cloud went back to kissing and sucking on his mating mark to provide comfort as Sephiroth tightened his grip on his shoulders. Once Cloud was fully seated within him, he willed his body to relax so that he could adjust to Cloud's size. He looked up at Cloud and furrowed his eyebrows when Cloud looked like he was in pain as well.

"What's wrong?"

"You're…too…tight…" Cloud growled out. Sephiroth couldn't help but blush. He knew what Cloud meant as he was reminded of when he and Zack had their first time together… He was glad that Cloud had a good control over his instincts because he could tell by his face that he was trying his best not to move until he told him that it was okay to. Once the pain became bearable, he thrusted his hips against Cloud's as a way of telling him to move. Cloud moved his head to kiss him as he pulled out to where the head of his cock remained inside of him before slamming back inside of him. Sephiroth broke their kiss to let out a loud moan as his back arched at Cloud's slow, but deep and powerful thrusts.

"Please…faster!" Sephiroth cried. Cloud growled before obliging to Sephiroth's request. Sephiroth gasped as the pleasure he was feeling before doubled as Cloud ravished his sweet spot with his cock while he moaned and grunted out Sephiroth's name. All Sephiroth could do was wrap his legs and arms tighter around Cloud's body as he gave up trying to meet his hips with Cloud's thrusts and just let Cloud pound him into the mattress that was creaking beneath them, moaning all the while. He rested his forehead against Cloud's sweat-slicked shoulder as he felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. He licked the soft skin where his shoulder and neck met and smirked when Cloud moaned. A sharp thrust to his prostate made him bite down, hard, on the soft skin and gasped when he tasted blood in his mouth and felt Cloud's thrusts became rougher…_animalistic_ almost… Sephiroth wanted to ask him if he was alright, but he lost all track of thought when Cloud roughly grabbed his member and stroked him at the same speed of his thrusts. As much as he wanted this euphoric feeling to last, his body couldn't take it anymore.

"CLOUD!" Sephiroth screamed as he came on his and Cloud's stomach while tightening his inner muscles. Cloud's eyes widened at the tight moist heat surround his cock before he came with a roar, spilling his seed deep inside Sephiroth as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of his mate.

Sephiroth panted as he held Cloud close to him as he closed his eyes while running his fingers through his hair, who in return let out soft purrs. His eyes widened when he felt something damp on his stomach. He looked down and saw that it was the damp cloth Cloud was using to wipe away all of the cum that had landed on his stomach. He furrowed his brows. When did Cloud break out of hold and go to the bathroom?

"You passed out not too long ago… I figured that I mine as well clean you up some that way you don't have to worry about it the morning. Sorry if I woke you…" Cloud said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks…" Sephiroth said softly with a weak smile. The soreness of his lower back was starting to creep up on him and he felt like he wouldn't be able to move or speak for the next few hours. After Cloud finished cleaning him, he threw the cloth onto the floor and climbed back in bed. Sephiroth flinched when Cloud pulled him into his embrace and sighed in content when Cloud began to massage his lower back. He nuzzled his head underneath Cloud's chin and loosely wrapped an arm around Cloud's torso before kissing the skin that was closest to him.

"Goodnight…" Sephiroth whispered. He barely heard Cloud saying goodnight back to him as he let himself get swept off into the world of sleep by the natural warmth that Cloud's body provided. He was sure that this would be the best sleep he had in years…

* * *

Sephiroth was woken up by the sunlight shining through the bedroom window and let out a loud yawn before opening his eyes to find that he was no longer being held by his blond wolf. Sephiroth shrugged it off with a smile as he watched Cloud's face scrunch up before he moved the bear fur over his head to block out the morning light. He suppose he could give him a few extra hours of sleep for the stunning performance he gave last night. No…stunning was a _major _understatement for how great Cloud was last night, if the soreness in his lower back was anything to go by... Not to mention that he was extremely looking forward to their next time...and being on the recieving end no less...

Sephiroth moved the furs off of him before he made his way to the bathroom while yawning, not giving much attention to the random clicking noise he heard as he walked. He pushed open the bathroom door and turned on the light, squinting at how bright the light was. He walked over to the sink and figured that he should wash his face first before taking a bath and reheating the stew. He frowned when he realized that the water wasn't running and looked down at the sink to figure out why. All of the sleep drained from his eyes as he stared down at his hand in shock before looking at himself in the small mirror. He did the only thing one person would do in his situation. He screamed.

* * *

Cloud was startled awake by the sound of his mate screaming. He quickly got out of the bed and ran towards where the screaming was coming from. He banged his fist against the bathroom door and his eyes widened in concern when the screaming stopped.

"Sephiroth! What's wrong! What's going on!" Cloud yelled as he continued to bang on the door. After minutes of hearing no response form Sephiroth, he changed into his wolf form before busting the bathroom door open. He was startled by a beautiful silver haired wolf that was about three inches shorter than him with bright green slitted eyes and a pink nose that was growling at him in anger.

_Wait. Green slitted eyes? That means the wolf standing in front of me is-_

"Just what the hell did you do to me Cloud!"

"Sephiroth…?"

_**To Be Continued :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Muhahahaha! I know, an evil cliffy! ^^ Sorry, but I had to stop here or else the chapter would be like 20 pages long! But who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll update this story on Wednesday instead of next Sunday ^^ (wink, wink!)**

**R&R**

**-Ktk!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THANK ALL OF YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND ALERTING! I guess a lot of people wanted this to be updated on Wednesday, ne? ^^ And my apologies for posting this on Thursday instead of Wednesday! College homework got in the way… (Tears!) ^^**

**Disclaimer: The usual spot**

**Warning(s): None, really…**

**

* * *

**

"Yes it's me you idiot! Who the hell else would it be!" Sephiroth yelled, though his yell came out more as a growl instead. He narrowed his eyes at Cloud when he saw him smiling. He found none of this amusing or funny since he had no idea what was going on and the pain in his lower back was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why are you smiling! There is nothing to be smiling about!"

"Of course there is! Don't you think being part wolf is great?"

"NO! How can I think me being a wolf is great when it proves that everyone in Midgar was right about what they said and thought of me for 23 years!"

"What do you mean?" Cloud said as he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Sephiroth's ears flatten.

"I mean that I'm a _freak_ Cloud! There! I finally admit it! I'm a…freak…" Sephiroth whimpered before tears started to run down his face. Memories of mothers and fathers pulling their children away from him while saying they should stay away from him because he was abnormal resurfaced in his mind. He tried to prove them wrong by doing things that only humans could do, but it always backfired on him up until he owned Gast's bakery. They accepted him for being able to make great breads and pastries like Gast did, but it wasn't enough to stop the laughs, insults, and sly comments. He inwardly cursed himself for crying when Cloud walked over to him and nuzzled his face against his neck to comfort him.

"Sephiroth, you're not a freak. If you're a freak for having green eyes with slits in them and discovering your wolf side a little later than others, then what does that make me? My hair looks like a chocobo's ass and I'm a wolf so as far as I'm concerned, you are not as freaky as I am."

Sephiroth burst into laughs as Cloud wagged his tail. He always thought Cloud's hair was…weird, but he never made a negative comment about it because it made Cloud look sexy. He smiled when Cloud licked his tears away and was grateful for him trying to cheer him up.

"Your hair isn't freaky."

"And neither are you. I'm pretty sure if you were, you wouldn't have so many male and female wolves hitting on you even though they know that you're _happily_ taken by a certain blond alpha…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes playfully before getting back to their main discussion.

"But still, why did I turn into a wolf this late?"

"I don't know. Most of us are born as wolves then turn into humans when we are pups. I learned how to switch back and forth between the forms when I was in my adolescent years. I think because you didn't have anyone to teach you how to turn into your wolf form again, it didn't happen."

Sephiroth nodded his head before frowning. Though he knew that no one taught him how to transform into his wolf form, it didn't give much of an explanation as to why he transformed now.

"Can transforming into a wolf be triggered instead of doing it on your own?"

"Yeah. It usually happens when your emotions are at a high state of panic, fear, or anger."

"Then shouldn't I have turned into a wolf when I was almost attacked by the rogue wolf that chased me into the alley?"

Cloud shrugged before scratching his ear with his hind leg, making Sephiroth inwardly chuckle because he reminded him of a dog.

"I don't know... Maybe your inner wolf didn't feel as threatened by the wolf as your human side did. I know when my wolf side feels threatened, I instantly change into my wolf form."

Sephiroth sighed before sitting down on the bathroom rug. This was becoming way too difficult to find out why he's a wolf. His mind thought back to what he did when he and Cloud were having sex and blushed.

"Could it have been because while we were…you know, I bit you?"

Cloud's eyes widened.

"You bit me?"

"Yeah…"

Sephiroth watched Cloud change into his human form and look at himself in the mirror and gasp when he saw the right side of his neck. His blush darkened when he saw the bite mark he left on the juncture of Cloud's neck and shoulder in Cloud's reflection.

"You gave me…a mating mark?" Cloud said in astonishment.

"It wasn't my intention to do so!" Sephiroth yelled in embarrassment. How the hell was he supposed to know that when he bit Cloud it meant that e claimed him as his mate! All he knew that in the woes of passion, he bit the hell out of Cloud's shoulder… He furrowed his brows when Cloud chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked with his head tilted.

"You marking me… It's what triggered your transformation."

"How?"

"When wolf humanoids mate, the first thing they do is mark each other to ward off other suitors. They mark each other with their teeth at the base of the neck where it's visible for anyone to see. Once that phase is done, they consummate in human form _and_ in wolf form as a way of sealing the bond between them…"

"So…me _accidentally_ biting you triggered my wolf form because we have to finish _bonding_?"

"Yes. Also, don't be surprised if you become very hormonal in a few weeks because it will be your wolf instincts that are telling you to finish our bond…"

Sephiroth looked at him with a blank stare as he took in all that he just learned about himself in just a matter of minutes. The first was that he was no longer a human and was a wolf humanoid, which didn't bother him as much as he thought it would…probably because he knew he wasn't a normal human to begin with… The next was him accidentally triggering the next stage of his and Cloud's relationship, meaning instead of them getting 'married' in a month or so, it got turned into days because of him not being able to control himself from biting Cloud because he was getting plowed into utopia… Needless to say, his mind was exhausted.

"I…need to go lay down for a while…"

Cloud chuckled.

"Did you want me to show you how to change back into your human form first?"

"If it's not too stressful…"

* * *

Cloud smiled as he watched his mate sleep peacefully in their bed at the inn. He was glad that he showed Sephiroth how to change back into his human form before he passed out due to exhaustion. He knew his mate didn't want to stay at the cabin anymore so he packed up all of their things and tied them onto his back before wrapping Sephiroth in one of the thick fur blankets and carried him back to the Icicle Inn. Luckily for him that the cabin was closer to the inn than he thought it was…

He left the bedroom to put up the food that they purchased from Bone Village and returned to the bedroom to put away Sephiroth's clothes and to get some rest alongside his love. He climbed into the bed and kissed his mate on the cheek before he pulled the silverette closer to him with a sigh. He lied to him when Sephiroth asked him why he didn't turn into a wolf when he was going to be attacked by the rogue wolf that trapped him in the alley. He knew that even if your human side felt threatened, you immediately turned into a wolf to protect yourself. The truth was…Sephiroth didn't turn into a wolf at that time because the rogue wolf was a part of his family...To Cloud, it sounded like the wolf was either Sephiroth's mother or father and tilted his or her head because he or she didn't understand why Sephiroth didn't recognize him or her…

A wolf humanoid's instincts are able to pick up on who their parents are. It's also a part of the humanoid's instincts to never attack their parent, which explains why his love didn't transform. Not to mention, Cloud was very concerned as to why Sephiroth couldn't pick up on that the wolf growling at him was his parent. Most humanoids are able to pick it up automatically, but apparently Sephiroth couldn't. Cloud furrowed his brows. Something wasn't adding up… He had to ask Sephiroth later on what his childhood was like in order to help fill in the pieces that were missing.

Cloud tightened his hold on Sephiroth. He really wanted to tell Sephiroth, but he knew that the information would overwhelm him more than him finding out that he was a wolf humanoid and it might send his love into a depression over being scared of one of his parents when he was a child and not remembering what he or she looked like enough for them to try and find him or her. He figured out when Sephiroth left him at the restaurant in Junon that he truly values those he loves and he's hurt when one of them causes him pain…which left him to wonder how many times has he hurt Sephiroth without realizing it?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sephiroth purr as he nuzzled his head underneath his shoulder with a small smile on his face. Cloud sighed in content before he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't tell him now, not when he just helped Sephiroth get comfortable with being part wolf. He would tell Sephiroth when the time was right…

* * *

"Phew! Finally we can go back home! I was starting to get sick of all this damn snow!"

"That was because you ran into the pine tree when you tried to ski…"

Sephiroth chuckled when he heard Angeal correct Genesis as they walked with the pack down the path that would lead them to the island. It had been two weeks since he found out that he was a wolf and he found out that being part wolf had its perks. He was stronger and faster than he was in his human form, not to mention that his eyesight, sense of smell, and hearing improved as well.

"Oi! You shut up over there! I don't find anything funny about what he said!"

Sephiroth stopped chuckling and stared at Genesis in confusion. Ever since he showed him, Angeal, Yuffie, and Aeris his wolf form and told them how he was able to transform into a wolf, the redhead had been acting sort of…bitchy towards him. Though it was hilarious to see Genesis run into a tree after Angeal yelled for him to watch out for it when he and Cloud joined them for skiing and snowboarding, it left the redhead to be in a grouchy mood up until Cloud told everyone that they could go home after Barret visited him.

"Genesis you shouldn't talk to him like that. It's disrespectful to talk to the alpha female of our pack in such a manner." Angeal scolded. Genesis looked like he wanted to say something in retaliation, but he just snorted before turning away from him and Angel to look straight ahead. Sephiroth tilted his head in confusion for before Cloud tapped his tail against him.

"Is everything alright?" Cloud whispered with concern.

"I don't know… He's been like that for the past few days now… I don't know if it's something I did or not." Sephiroth whispered back.

"Well, we're going to take a break on the island again. Try talking to him then to see what's wrong."

"I will…" Sephiroth purred before he rubbed his head against Cloud's neck.

"Aww they are just so cute together! Don't you agree Yuffie?" Aeris said.

"Of course I do! It makes you kinda glad that you walked in on them doing it on the living room rug!"

Sephiroth blushed as Aeris and Yuffie laughed and Cloud chuckled. He decided not to say anything in his defense since he knew it would make things worse…

* * *

After making the pack lunch, Sephiroth sought out Genesis when he didn't see him sitting with Aeris and Yuffie or with Cloud and Angeal. He walked around the island for a few minutes and sighed in relief when he found Genesis sitting in the sand letting his feet get wet by the waves. He walked up closer to the redhead wolf and sat down beside him.

"I wouldn't sit in the sand if I were you… Your hair will get covered in it and it will take you hours to get it all out." Genesis said with a small smirk on his face. Sephiroth's face scrunched up in disgust, but he let it go. His friend was more important than his hair.

"I'll manage… What's going on with you? You've been acting different towards me ever since I showed you, Angeal, Aeris, and Yuffie my wolf form. Was it something I did unknowingly?"

Genesis turned to look at him before sighing.

"No, it's not you… It's me… Do you remember what Angeal said to you when he saw your wolf form?"

"Yeah… He said I looked beautiful along with Aeris and Yuffie. What about it?" Sephiroth said with furrowed brows.

"Angeal doesn't say anything or anyone is beautiful often Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth eyes widened at what Genesis was hinting at. Not only did he pick up on the envy and jealousy in Genesis' voice, he realized why Genesis was upset with him. Genesis was upset with him because he believed that Angeal has feelings for him, which couldn't be true. How Angeal called him beautiful was how the way an older brother would speak to a little sister. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. This was a bizarre love triangle, well square since he's mated to Cloud. Sephiroth didn't realize he was chuckling out loud until Genesis threw sand in his face. Sephiroth coughed as he used a good part of his kimono to wipe the sand out of his eyes.

"What the hell was that for!" Sephiroth growled in anger.

"You're sitting over there laughing when none of this is close to being funny!"

"I know it's not!"

Sephiroth finished getting all of the sand out of his face and mouth before sighing.

"I know for sure that Angeal doesn't like me in the way you think he does. He treats me too much like a younger sibling to be in love with me. Besides, Cloud would've picked up on him having feelings for me by now and I'm _very _sure he wouldn't let him be around me if he did." Sephiroth said as he rolled his eyes. Genesis narrowed his eyes at him before growling.

"Then how come he only talks to me when you're around! I do everything I can to get his attention without you, Aeris, or Yuffie around and it doesn't work!"

"Well for starters, saying that you were going to mate with Rufus isn't exactly a great conversation starter…"

"It was supposed to make him jealous!"

"Really? Well since that didn't work, why don't you try what I accidentally did…"

"Which was?"

"Spend more time with your friends instead of him. It made Cloud jealous enough to take a day off and take me to a different town for us to spend the day together."

Genesis raised a brow.

"Is that why you two went to Junon?"

Sephiroth nodded his head with a grin on his face. Genesis smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in Angeal's money…" Genesis said slyly.

Sephiroth gasped in shock before growling.

"Just because I like to go shopping and I like how he's able to buy me anything I want doesn't mean that I mated Cloud for his money you bitch! I could give a damn if he has money or not because that doesn't matter! I would still mate him if he's broke because he's nice, caring, great to be around, damn good at kissing and _beyond_ incredible in bed!"

"Well, that's good to know…"

Sephiroth's face turned red when he heard Cloud's voice and Genesis burst into laughter as he fell back into the sand. Sephiroth slowly turned to face Cloud and inwardly cursed himself when he saw the smile on Cloud's face.

"I came to tell you two that it's time to go so that we can get home before sundown."

Sephiroth nodded and stood up to dust the sand off of him before helping the laughing Genesis to get up as well.

"Thanks for the talk Sephy. I'll try your advice to see if it works…" Genesis said with a grin on his face.

"You're welcome..." Sephiroth muttered. He rolled his eyes when Genesis gave him a kiss on the cheek before transforming into a wolf and running back to where the pack was gathered. He blushed when Cloud grabbed his hand and motioned for them to follow after Genesis, still wearing that smile on his face. He thought Cloud was going to let go of his hand, but he was proved wrong when Cloud tightened his grip as they took their time walking back to the pack's resting place. Sephiroth was glad that Cloud wasn't rushing to get back to them. It felt…nice being able to walk on the beach hand in hand with his mate, even though he was quiet.

"We should go to Costa del Sol after the mating ceremony. I hear it's a good place to go this time of the year…" Cloud said. Sephiroth snorted.

"Nope! You can go if you want to, but I refuse to. I heard it was hot and humid and I'm never going there because it will make my hair frizzy."

Cloud turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, but he didn't care if he sounded like a female or not. He always took great care of his hair and when it was hot and humid outside, it made his hair harder to deal with.

"Then how about Mideel? It's warm, but I think your hair should be able to survive…"

Sephiroth glared at Cloud when he started chuckling.

"Don't chuckle at me! I don't see the problem with me taking care of my hair properly!"

"There's no problem, it's just…cute to see that you care about your hair that much. I'm sure that's why it looks as great as it does, despite it being covered with sand."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Cloud continued to chuckle.

"So, about what you said earlier…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he turned towards Cloud and saw the smirk on his face. Certainly he wasn't talking about…

"Am I really _beyond_ incredible?"

"SHUT UP!"

_**To Be Continued :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: …XD!**

**I really do appreciate all of the feedback you guys leave me for this story! It's come a long way and I'm very proud of all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts I've received so far and it's not even at the halfway mark yet! :) Thank you guys so much and please keep leaving me feedback! ^^**

**-kTk**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them ^^Sheesh, it feels like I haven't posted anything new in months! Also, I would like to give a personal shout out to Original-Botticella for drawing a beautiful picture of Chapter 12! XD I would make it my screensaver if I had my own computer! I would also like to send out a special get well message to Wintersheart1766. I pray that your injuries heal well!**

**Disclaimer: The normal spot.**

**Warning(s): Long chappie and… :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

"Is there something wrong with Genesis?"

"Not that I know of… Why do you ask?" Sephiroth said as he inwardly snickered. He was in his wolf form stretched out by his favorite pond as Genesis, Aeris, and Yuffie were talking amongst each other not too far away from him and Angeal. He watched Angeal approach Genesis and grinned when Genesis turned away from him and focused his attention back on Aeris as she explained which flowers grew best in the green house. He wasn't surprised when Angeal raised a brow before shaking his head and walked over to him. He immediately removed the grin on his face when Angeal sat down next to him. It appeared he and Genesis' plan was working since Angeal was asking him what was wrong with the redhead.

"He doesn't talk to me as much as he used to anymore and it's been that way for the past two weeks… It's like he's purposefully ignoring me."

"I don't think he's doing that…"

"What are you two up to?"

Sephiroth tilted his head at Angeal and inwardly started to panic.

"Huh?"

Angeal smirked.

"I see you grinning and smirking when Genesis turns away from me when you think I'm not looking…"

Sephiroth cursed before growling. He never was good at keeping secrets…not with Angeal and Cloud around…

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not my place to say…" Sephiroth smirked. Angeal snorted before he stood up and stretched his hind legs.

"Well in that case…"

Sephiroth gasped when Angeal kicked him into the pond and his fur became drenched in the muddy water. He stared at the grinning Angeal in shock before growling in anger. He was going to kick his ass for messing up his once clean and silky smooth fur that was now caked with mud and dirt.

"One should not keep secrets, Sephiroth…" Angeal said while chuckling as Aeris and Yuffie giggled at him being dirty. He glared at Genesis as he ran up to him with fake concern. Humor was written all over the wolf's face and he found none of it funny since his fur had to pay the price for keeping his attraction to Angeal a secret.

"Are you okay Sephy?" Genesis asked, trying to hold his chuckling in. Sephiroth snorted and stepped out of the pond before shaking himself off, purposefully flinging mud and dirt on Genesis and Angeal.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave you two alone. I need to take a bath…"

Sephiroth didn't wait for them to respond as he walked towards the castle. He stopped to stare at two giggling females before using his tail to fling mud on them as well. When they looked at him in shock, he tilted his head with a smirk on his face before continuing his way towards the castle. He pushed the door open with his head and walked down the hall that lead to the stairs, leaving muddy paw prints on the carpet that he was sure would make the maids upset.

"Sephiroth?"

He growled and turned to face the smirking blond that was standing not too far behind him. He was hoping that he would've been able to avoid him since he knew the wolf would get a good laugh out of him being dirty.

"One chuckle from you and I will have your face covered with mud Cloud…" Sephiroth growled as he lifted his tail to show that he was serious. Cloud shook his head before smiling.

"Alright I won't laugh, but you need to get upstairs and take a bath before the mud dries up."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"That's what I was trying to do before you stopped me."

"Oh, well let's get going before the maids discover that it was you who left paw prints every where… They hate cleaning them up. "

"No shit…" Sephiroth muttered as he walked up the stairs with a grinning Cloud following after him.

He decided to use Cloud's bathroom since his tub was bigger than his and he sat in it as Cloud turned the water on and purred when the warm water touched his paws. He looked over at Cloud and blushed when he saw him taking off his yukata.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're going to need some help getting all of that mud and dirt off of you."

"That doesn't explain why you're getting undressed!"

"Yes it does. I don't want my clothes to get wet. Besides, you've already seen me naked so there shouldn't be a problem…_right_?"

Sephiroth snorted at the grin on Cloud's face before moving to rest his head against the tub with his eyes closed as he let his body soak in the warm water. His ear twitched when he heard the water cut off and a small splash and purred in content when he felt Cloud using the soap and sponge to clean his tail.

"I think I should let you clean me more often… This feels more like a massage instead of a bath."

"Of course it would…since you're not doing anything…"

"Exactly."

Cloud chuckled as he moved to clean his back.

"How did you get covered in this much mud anyway?"

"Angeal pushed, no _kicked_ me into the pond because I didn't tell that Genesis was ignoring him on purpose!" Sephiroth said as he growled.

"Ah, so he _was_ up to something… He likes Angeal doesn't he?"

"How did you know!"

"I mean, it was so obvious… He wasn't acting like himself. In fact, he kind of reminded me of _you_…" Cloud said as he chuckled. Sephiroth growled in embarrassment as he inwardly cursed himself for thinking that no one would find out their plan. If Cloud knew from the beginning, then Angeal knew as well and was acting like he didn't know what was going on…which would explain why he kicked him into the pond.

"Bastards…" Sephiroth muttered as Cloud's chuckles turned into laughs.

"Aww, don't be like that. It's not your fault that you're no good at keeping secrets…"

"Thanks, that makes me feel a _whole _lot better… If I can't even keep a secret from you and Angeal, then how am I supposed to tell our pup that the Tooth Fairy is real until he or she figures it out on his or her own?"

"…You've been thinking about pups?"

Sephiroth blushed.

"I was just using that as an example! That doesn't mean I've been thinking about…_that_… It's too early to be thinking such thoughts…"

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence and Sephiroth sighed. He was being honest about what he said. Granted he knew that Cloud was on a schedule where he had to have heirs by the end of the year in order to keep his title as alpha, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. It was bad enough that they were getting "married" in three weeks after only dating for about a month or so.

"I think we'll be okay with seven…"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows before turning his head to face Cloud, who was now washing his shoulders.

"_Seven?_ Seven what?"

"Pups. Actually now that I think about it, nine will do just fine, too…"

Sephiroth scoffed.

"I draw the line at _one_."

Cloud gasped before frowning at him.

"What! We can't just have one! He or she will have to have brothers and sisters to play with, Sephiroth!"

"Hn! That's not going to happen, not if _I'm_ the one that has to give birth…"

"You know that you can have more than one pup in a litter, right?"

"…"

"See? You never know… You may have _six_ in your first litter…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he ignored the excitement in Cloud's voice He remembered seeing his old neighbor's dog that was pregnant with more than one puppy and gasped. He was _not _going to be fat just so Cloud could have his umpteen pups at one time! He worked too hard to keep his figure the way it was now and he was _not_ about to let Cloud ruin it.

"Nope! We're _only_ having one and that's final…"

"Hn. We'll see…"

Sephiroth glared at the smile on Cloud's face as he moved his head back to rest on the cool tiles of the floor. Oh they'll see alright…

* * *

Cloud inwardly growled as he listened to Hojo and the others talk about postponing the mating ceremony until August since it would be too much of a rush to do all of the planning and preparation in three weeks. It pissed him off because he knew what they were trying to do… By moving the date of the mating ceremony to a later time, it would give him and Sephiroth less time to produce pups by the end of the year, not because they didn't want him to be alpha anymore, it was because they refused to accept Sephiroth as their alpha 'female'.

"Cloud, do not take this decision personal. We're doing this for you and your mate so that we can fully plan a beautiful ceremony that won't look like a rush job." Scarlet tried to explain, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I could give a damn if it looks rushed or not. Sephiroth and I are having the mating ceremony at the end of May and that's final. I'm sure that it won't take Sephiroth _two months_ to pick out flowers, decorations, and a kimono. If you gather up a nice selection for him to choose from, he'll pick them right then and there."

"You don't understand. It will take longer than three weeks to send out invitations to the other packs across the world and to receive word if they will attend or not." Lazard said with a frown on his face. Cloud snorted.

"If they truly want to be here, then they'll make it here before the ceremony. Personally, I could care less if they show up or not since Sephiroth and I would be leaving for Mideel during the reception."

"Cloud, don't fight us on this issue. Besides, there are some concerns that we have about your mate…" Hojo said with a grin on his face.

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Like…?"

"Why did it take him this long to transform? If he's a_ regular_ wolf humanoid, he should've been able to do so before he showed up here."

"He had no reason to change into a wolf when he was living in Midgar since he lived with the humans, not to mention that he had no one of wolf humanoid blood to teach him how to do so."

"So he was raised by the humans?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains little… How do you know that it was just lack of teaching that made him transform late? It could've easily been that there is something…not right with his genes that can cause late transformations, silver fur, and bright green slitted eyes. Do you _really_ want that to be passed down to your heirs…your pups?"

Cloud glared at Hojo before getting out of his chair to stand up. He wouldn't stand for him belittling his mate when he's not around. Sephiroth was his and he's not replacing him anytime soon just because he's an exotic wolf humanoid. If anything, they should be _encouraging_ him to mate with him instead of choosing someone else.

"I do because they will be beautiful like their mother and will be just as talented and smart as him as well. Just because he looks different doesn't mean shit to me. Whether he's a human or a wolf humanoid that bloomed later than most, he's still the Sephiroth I've grown to love and we're having our ceremony on May 30th, whether the council plans it or not."

Cloud didn't wait for anyone to respond to what he said as he turned to leave the meeting room. He was surprised to find Angeal standing by the door.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked with concern.

"Sephiroth has been unable to get out of bed."

Cloud inwardly grinned. It appeared his mate couldn't handle three rounds of sex like he thought he could…

"I'll take care of him. In the meantime, could you tell one of the chefs to make some green tea and onigiri and send it up to my room?"

"Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks… Also, congratulations."

Angeal raised a brow.

"On what?"

"Finding someone that makes you happy."

Cloud laughed when Angeal's cheeks turned pink as he scratched the back of his neck. It was about time that his butler found a mate. Angeal was always busy watching out for him to truly look, so hopefully Genesis will force him to take days off to spend the day with him or just to rest. If anyone deserved that, it was definitely him. After Angeal left to tell the chefs to make the tea and onigiri, he went upstairs to check on his mate. He wasn't surprised when Sephiroth growled when he entered his bedroom.

"You better be here to give me a backrub…" Sephiroth said as he glared at him from the bed. Cloud chuckled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's not my fault that you _over_estimated yourself…"

"It's not my fault that you're so…big!"

"No it's not, but you still enjoy it, don't you?"

Cloud grinned when Sephiroth's cheeks turned pink before he snorted and placed his head back on the pillow with a loud huff. Cloud walked in the bathroom to grab the scented oil he bought from Bone Village before walking back over to the bed. He removed the bed sheets and chuckled when Sephiroth shivered at the cold oil that hit his back when he poured it on him after he moved Sephiroth's hair to the side. He climbed on top of his mate and sat on the back of his thighs before he started to rub the oil into his back and shoulders.

"That feels good…" Sephiroth purred when he rubbed the area in between his shoulders. Cloud chuckled.

"I'll take that as a thank you…"

"You should…"

Cloud chuckled before he sighed as he continued to give his love a back massage.

"…I have to leave the castle for a week."

"What! What for!"

"Business and hunting…"

Sephiroth growled.

"Why can't someone else do it! The ceremony is in three weeks and its bad enough that we have to make decisions by then, but now we only have two weeks!"

"I know…" Cloud said before he leaned down to kiss the base of Sephiroth's neck, smiling when the silverette let out a sigh of content. They remained silent as Cloud finished giving his mate a massage. After Sephiroth said he felt better, Cloud stopped rubbing his mate's back and climbed off of him to lie in the space next to Sephiroth.

"…When do you leave?"

Cloud turned his head towards Sephiroth and smiled softly when he saw the sadness in Sephiroth's eyes. This would be the first time since they were together that they wouldn't see each other for a while and he couldn't blame him for being upset about that.

"In the morning..."

"…Can I come with you?"

Cloud shook his head no. He thought about bringing him along, but it would be pointless since he wouldn't have time to give him a tour around the town, which would leave Sephiroth stuck in the hotel room. At least if he stayed here he had things to keep him preoccupied. He pulled Sephiroth into his arms and kissed his neck in apology.

"I'll miss you…"

"You better."

Cloud chuckled before he leaned down to kiss his mate as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. He was going to miss this for the next seven days…

* * *

"I know that you are not feeling well and all, but you need to choose what flowers you want before we move on to the-"

"Bitch I just said that I don't give a fuck about what color flowers are in the bouquet just as long as they're not purple or pink!" Sephiroth snarled at the female council member as she frowned at him. He didn't mean to call her a bitch on purpose, but he was too damn agitated to stop himself. It had only been four days without Cloud and he already felt like he was falling apart. He felt itchy and hot and nothing he did worked to calm down his body heat or the itchiness, which in return caused him to become more irritable. He knew something was wrong with him when he bit Genesis on his tail for calling him 'Sephy' like he normally did…not to mention that he attracted the attention of all of the male wolves in the pack when he walked into a room.

Sephiroth inwardly growled at that. It was one thing to ask someone to be your mate, it was another to pin someone to the ground and try to have sex with them _while_ asking to be your mate. Though most of the male wolves in the pack were sporting bite marks, scratches, and bruises because of him, they still tried to fuck him. He had to make sure that Cloud's bedroom doors were locked when he was and wasn't in the room in order to ensure that he wouldn't get attacked while he was sleeping. With all of that going on and Scarlet pressuring him to make decisions without letting him think it over for a day, it made him feel like calling the ceremony off.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to call you that…" Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt another wave of heat coarse throughout his body.

"I accept your apology. Since you clearly aren't in the best state to be making decisions, I'll let you get some rest before we go over what you want the cake to look like."

"Thank you…" Sephiroth said before he walked out of the dining hall and up to Cloud's room, looking around every now and again to make sure that he wasn't being followed by one of the males. He didn't know why, but it felt like he was losing his strength the day before and he knew that if he was jumped by one of the males, he wouldn't have enough strength to fight them off of him. He unlocked Cloud's bedroom and sniffed the room to see if someone was in it. When he didn't find a foreign scent, he locked the doors and climbed onto the bed and curled into the cool bed sheets with a yawn. Cloud's room was the only place in the castle where his body heat and itchiness would calm down some…and replace the itchiness with him craving for sex… When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock at the door and growled.

"Sephiroth it's just us. We need to talk to you."

Sephiroth sighed. He got out of the bed and walked over to the door and opened the door for Aeris, Yuffie, and Genesis to come inside.

"Phew! Why do you smell like chocolate and strawberries!" Genesis said as he scrunched up his nose. Sephiroth glared at the redhead before growling.

"If I knew I would tell you…"

"We can answer that for you." Aeris said as she motioned to her and Yuffie with a smile on her face. Sephiroth moved to lie on the bed as Aeris, Yuffie, and Genesis sat in the chairs that surrounded the table not too far away from the bed.

"We've noticed that you haven't been yourself at all these past four days. What's going on Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked with concern.

"I don't know myself. One minute I'm feeling hot, the next I feel itchy, and then I'm feeling hot _and_ itchy. Not to mention that I get angry, irritated, and tired easily, I'm being jumped by most of the male wolves here and now I find out that I smell like chocolate and strawberries!" Sephiroth growled. He growled even more when he saw the smile on Aeris' face.

"It was just like I thought…"

"What is!"

"You're in heat Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. This must've been what Cloud was warning him about when they were in the cabin…which meant he had to continue to endure the overheating, itchiness, and cravings for another three days until Cloud comes back. Sephiroth sighed.

"How long will my heat last?"

"It's lasts anywhere from a few days to three weeks. But don't worry; I'm sure Cloud will get back in enough time before it gets worse."

"_Worse?_ How can this get worse?"

"Because your body is at the stage where it needs sexual satisfaction, the pheromone your body is releasing will grow stronger in hopes of attracting a male that will be able to fulfill that need. Not to mention that it will make all of the dominant wolves here _very_ aroused…"

Sephiroth growled in annoyance. If what Aeris was saying is true, that meant he couldn't leave the room until Cloud returned. He was not about to become a quick fuck to another pack member just because he smelled good…

"It's going to be a _long_ three days…"

* * *

"What is that smell?"

Cloud furrowed his brows at Angeal's words before sniffing the air. He shook himself off when a wave of arousal shot throughout his body.

"Whatever that is, it's definitely coming from inside the castle…" Cloud said with concern as he, Angeal, and his small group of wolves walked towards the castle carrying the kills that would last them until September. When he pushed open the castle doors, he was surprised to find that it was completely quiet. Cloud narrowed his eyes. It wasn't normal for it to be this quiet.

"Something's not right…" Angeal whispered. Cloud tried to sniff to see if anyone was in the castle, but all he could smell was chocolate and strawberries.

"Before we start searching for the pack, let's take of the meat first before it spo-"

Cloud's ears perked up when he heard multiple barks, growls, and whimpers. He told the small group of wolves that traveled with him to handle the meat while he and Angeal searched the castle to find out where the commotion was coming from.

"Maybe it's just me, but it seems like the noise is coming from where the smell is…" Angeal said as he sniffed the stairs.

"I agree." Cloud stated as he ran up the stairs, with Angeal right behind him. His eyes widened when he saw one of the males in his pack licking a bite wound on his leg. Cloud was about to ask him what was going on, but his eyes widened when he heard Genesis yelp. He wasn't surprised when Angeal let out a warning growl before he ran up the second flight of stairs. He was about to follow him, but his eyes widened and he leaned against the wall as the rest of his pack members came flying down the second stairwell while whimpering and limping. Cloud waited until all of the wolves were downstairs before running up the stairs that led to his room in confusion. His eyes widened when he saw Genesis keeping his left paw in the air as Angeal licked it affectionately.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Cloud asked in concern as he walked up to them.

"I'll be alright. If you want to know what's been going on since you two left, I'll give you the short version of the story. Sephiroth went into heat and it made all of the dominant wolves here go insane! I was guarding your bedroom since that's where Sephiroth wanted to stay and I was being attacked by the other pack wolves that became aggressive because of the pheromone Sephiroth was releasing. I was fending them off pretty well until one of them bit me…" Genesis said as he growled in annoyance. Cloud smiled at the fact that Genesis was alright. It was good to know that the redhead could fend off 25 dominant wolves on his own…

"Is it okay if I leave to check on Sephiroth?"

"Sure. I'll be fine since he's here…" Genesis purred as he rubbed his head against Angeal's neck. Cloud nodded his head before he left the couple and made his way over to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened when he heard growls.

"Easy, Aeris and Yuffie! It's just me!" Cloud said while chuckling at the fact that they almost attacked him. If Sephiroth didn't know he had friends then he damn sure better know now… The female wolves stopped growling and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that it's you and not one of the other males… I was going to claw your eye out…" Yuffie said as she scratched her ear. Cloud laughed lightly as he looked around his room and frowned.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. We told him to stay in there until it was safe for him to come out…"

"It was that bad?"

Cloud sighed when Aeris and Yuffie nodded their heads. He inwardly cursed himself for leaving Sephiroth alone to deal with all of this on his own. He wouldn't be surprised if Sephiroth was pissed off with him.

"Thanks for watching over him for me while I was gone…"

"You're welcome Cloud. Now go in there and take care of him. He really needs you…" Aeris said with a smile on her face as she motioned for her and Yuffie to leave. Cloud watched them leave and shut the bedroom door before he walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open with his head. He sighed in pity when he saw his mate curled up in the corner of the bathroom as he panted, a sure sign that he was in heat. He walked over to him and smiled when Sephiroth looked up at him, eyes telling him everything that he'd been feeling for the past week. He rubbed his head against Sephiroth's neck when he stood up, letting his senses fill with arousal at the smell of chocolate and strawberries that radiated off of his love's body. He let Sephiroth's whimpers guide him to gently bite his neck as climbed on top of him and proceeded to fulfill his love's needs and solidify their bond…

* * *

"That was…"

"Beyond incredible?"

Cloud laughed when Sephiroth punched him in his shoulder as they lay on the bathroom tiles. Judging by how quick Sephiroth was able to punch him, his heat must have been subsiding and he was feeling like his old self again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"_You_? Hn! That was the worst thing I have ever experienced and I should kick your ass for leaving me to deal with that on my own! I have never been jumped by so many damn wolves before in my life and I damn sure don't want to go through that again!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that you would go into heat after I left. Had I known, I wouldn't have left…" Cloud said as he swirled a strand of Sephiroth's hair around his finger.

"I know that…which is why I'm not as angry with you as I _should_ be. And since I'm not, what are you going to do for me as an apology?" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face. Cloud furrowed his brows before he was reminded of something. He looked around the bathroom before he spotted his pants and got off of the floor to go and grab them. He searched through the pockets and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Sephiroth and grinned when Sephiroth furrowed his brows as tried to see what he was holding in his hand.

"I'm not sure if this counts as an apology, but…"

He opened his hand and held out the small jewelry box for Sephiroth to take. Cloud watched as Sephiroth took the box from his hand and stared it curiously before he opened it. He couldn't help but smile when Sephiroth gasped as his eyes grew wide as he held up the 24 karat gold wedding band.

"I've been reading about how humans celebrate mating and I read that they give each other rings before they seal their bond. Because you're still used to human customs, I-"

Cloud inwardly chuckled when Sephiroth pulled him down to his level to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. His eyes widened when Sephiroth pushed him to lie back on the bathroom floor. Cloud broke the kiss to stare up at the grinning silverette.

"What are you up to?" Cloud asked.

"I'm thanking you for the ring… I'm sure you will enjoy it..."

Cloud's eyes widened when he felt that familiar tight heat surround his cock. Oh he'll be enjoying this alright... He groaned when Sephiroth started to roll his hips against his while moaning. Cloud grabbed his love's hips and thrusted into him, making Sephiroth yell his name as he arched his back. He continued to thrust into Sephiroth as he sat up and kissed his mate's neck as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his shoulders to use as leverage. Cloud purred into his neck when he struck Sephiroth's sweet spot and caused his mate to yell out his name again. Their lovemaking continued until he snuck a hand in between his and Sephiroth's body to stroke his love in tune with his thrusts. Sephiroth came with a scream of his name as his back arched and he threw his head back. Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of his mate's beauty before he came, hard, inside of his silverette. He rested his head against Sephiroth's shoulder as he regained his breath. He smiled into his mate's shoulder when he felt Sephiroth run his fingers though his hair, a habitual thing he did after they had sex.

"Cloud…"

He lifted his head off of his shoulder and stared into emerald eyes before Sephiroth smiled at him…a smile that he'd never seen before…a smile full of pure happiness. Cloud returned Sephiroth's smile with one of his own and leaned up enough to kiss his mate whom he was now bound to for the rest of his life. And he couldn't be happier…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys for reading! And as far as the next two chapters go, they will cause a **_**major **_**shift in the plot! How? You'll just have to wait and find out…^^**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I appreciate them very much! And if I didn't say so before, I really appreciate all of you who've been reading this story since day one! You guys kept me going which is why we are at Chapter 15 now! ^^ Also, thanks again Original-Botticella for making another HOT fanart of Chapter 12 and ****sanctumsfw at LJ for correcting me on the karat size of the gold ring. It was supposed to be 24 karat gold, but I had typed 30 for some reason… My bad! ^^**

**Disclaimer: in the normal spot.**

**Warning(s): You'll see… :)**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Seph! You're gonna be late!"

"I know…" Sephiroth said as he smiled while brushing his hair. Today was the day of the mating ceremony and he couldn't help but feel happy about it. He always wondered what it felt like to get married. The humans in Midgar always made it seems like marriage was the greatest thing to ever experience, something that would never happen to him because of how he looked. That all changed when Zack asked him to marry him… Sephiroth sighed as he placed the brush on the counter and moved his hair over his shoulder as he placed the emerald choker around his neck. He smiled at how the choker matched his eyes and the green trim of his wedding kimono.

"Hey! Quit being vain and move your ass! The guests are already sitting in their seats!"

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the narrowed eyed redhead. Maybe he should've made Aeris his maid of honor instead…

"I'm not vain. I was having a moment to myself."

Genesis' eyes widened.

"You're not thinking of calling it quits are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then let's go!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he rose from the chair that he was sitting in. he quickly grabbed the edge of the counter to prevent himself from falling because of the wave of nausea that hit him. He wasn't surprised when he felt Genesis' hand rub his back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think I stood up too fast."

"Oh, well try not overexert yourself. We don't need the alpha female getting sick…"

Sephiroth growled at Genesis for calling him a female as the redhead grinned.

* * *

Sephiroth inwardly gulped when he saw all of the guests turn and face him when Scarlet announced him as Cloud's mate. Having 150 different set of eyes that he didn't know all watching him made his stomach feel queasy… He tried to focus on his smiling mate as he walked down the aisle to calm his nervousness, but it didn't work, especially when he saw Genesis place a hand over his mouth to prevent his chuckles from being heard. He knew why he was laughing. Aeris refused to let him enter the hall without wearing the halo of flowers. Though she claimed it was traditional for every alpha female to wear one since it provided them good luck with mating, wealth, health, and children, Yuffie's and Genesis' face said otherwise.

He sighed in relief when he made it to where Cloud, Angeal, Genesis, Yuffie, and Aeris were standing without embarrassing himself. He smiled when Cloud held out his hand to him. He took his hand and gently squeezed it as he stood next to his blond and turned to face him. Cloud looked stunning his black tuxedo and the blue handkerchief in his pocket matched his eyes perfectly.

"You look beautiful…" Cloud whispered as Lazard was speaking. He couldn't but blush as he smiled. The nervousness he had before completely disappeared at his mate's words. If Cloud thought he looked great with a damn flower halo on his head, then he no longer cared about how he looked since Cloud liked it, and that was all that mattered… When Lazard told them they could kiss, he leaned in close to his mate to become _Cloud's _alpha female…but backed away when he smelled a scent that sent shivers up his spine. He turned towards the doors that lead out of the hall and his eyes widened when he saw a man with long black hair and red eyes smiling at him.

"Vincent…"

Sephiroth tightened his hold on Cloud's hand when Cloud let out a warning growl. He didn't want his mate to attack the rouge in front of all of the wolves that came to attend the ceremony. Though it would be for a good cause, it would change their opinion about Cloud and he didn't want that to happen. Cloud looked at him and calmed down some before addressing the rouge.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt that I didn't receive an invitation to the ceremony, Cloud… After all, it was _me _who got you two together was it not? Had I not removed a certain someone from your path, you wouldn't have the silverette standing beside you… In other words, you_ owe_ me."

Cloud growled in anger as the other wolves started to whisper amongst themselves.

"I don't owe you shit! _You're_ the one who killed Zack to try and take over my territory!"

Vincent grinned as the wolves gasped in shock as they stared at the rouge in horror. When Vincent turned his eyes towards him, Sephiroth's shivers became worse…the instinctual feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Well, I mine as well get to the reason why I decided to show up, I have a gift for _you_ Sephiroth…and it couldn't wait until the reception…" Vincent said as he smiled and motioned to the black bag that was in his hand before he walked down the aisle. He could sense that Cloud's anger was starting to get the best of him as Vincent got closer. Sephiroth knew his decision wasn't the best, but he knew it would help keep some sort of calm amongst everyone. He let go of Cloud's hand and walked towards Vincent, ignoring Cloud's yells for him to stop. He turned back to see that Angeal had a firm grip on Cloud's arm in order to get him to stay where he was. He made eye-contact with Angeal and smiled slightly when Angeal nodded his head with concern in his eyes. He would keep Cloud under control as long as Vincent doesn't hurt him… He met Vincent halfway down the aisle and felt a wave of fear course through his body when Vincent looked him over before grinning.

"So you _were_ a wolf humanoid, just like I expected… How did you deal with knowing that your entire life has been a lie?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. If Vincent thought he could fuck with his mind like he did last time, he had another thing coming…

"Actually, I've been dealing with it well. I did something that I believe you can't do, I let the past go and moved on."

Sephiroth's heart beat faster when he saw Vincent's grip on the bag tighten as he glared at him. Then, as quick as it came, Vincent's glare vanished and a smile was placed on his face instead as his grip on the bag loosened.

"I suppose you are right. I do know how to carry a grudge… Anyway, do accept my gift with great earnest." Vincent said as he held out the bag for him to take. Sephiroth nodded his head and grabbed the bag. He gasped when Vincent gripped the back of his neck with his free hand and pulled close to his body. Vincent chuckled as he ran his tongue from the base of his neck to his ear. All Sephiroth could hear was the fast beats of his heart and faintly hear Cloud's growls turn into roars, a sure sign that he was about to transform into his feral wolf form because Vincent was touching him.

"I wish you could see the look of pure hatred in Cloud's eyes directed at me just because I'm touching you… Can you imagine what his face would look like if I was _fucking_ you while you are screaming for me to stop?" Vincent whispered into his ear before he kissed his cheek, sending waves of fear and panic throughout his body.

"If I were you, I would _never _leave this castle again…not without your_ precious _alpha male by your side because if I find you all by yourself in the forest or in front of your little pond, Cloud will be burying you next to his dead mother and Zack. Killing you will be_ my_ way of letting the past go and moving on from Cloud killing Tseng…"

Vincent whispered into his ear angrily as he tightened his grip on the back of his neck. Sephiroth whimpered in pain when Vincent's nails dug into neck and wasn't surprised to feel small beads of blood run down his neck. Vincent violently released the back of his neck, causing him to fall on the floor and to stare up at the smiling Vincent in shock when he threw the black bag next to him.

"Enjoy your present and don't forget what I told you…"

Sephiroth watched Vincent turn around and walk out of the doors before sighing in relief. He wasn't surprised when he felt hands lift him up into a sitting position. He turned around to see narrowed blue eyes full of worry and concern.

"What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea of what he could've done!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth sighed before he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the bag. He reached for the bag and pulled it towards him. He didn't know what would be in the bag that he could enjoy, but something told him that he needed to open it…

"Sephiroth." Cloud said in a warning tone.

"Cloud, it's okay. I'm sure that whatever is in this bag can't be-"

Sephiroth was cut off from finishing his sentence after he untied the knot and looked into the bag. It all made sense now… He couldn't stop the scream that ripped through his throat as tears ran down his face. All he could remember was Cloud ordering for a pack of wolves to do something as he held him while rubbing his back…

* * *

Cloud sighed as he leaned against his bedroom doors after failing to get Sephiroth out of the bed for the fifth day in a row. Not even Angeal, Aeris, Yuffie, or Genesis could get him out of it… He went ahead and cancelled their trip to Mideel since Sephiroth refused to leave the castle…and their bedroom. He didn't understand why Sephiroth didn't want to leave, but he had a strong feeling that it had to do with whatever Vincent said to him. Cloud inwardly growled at that. The bastard was going to pay for putting five dead and decaying pups in a bag and saying that it was a gift for Sephiroth. If he wanted to scare Sephiroth into never having pups, then he succeeded… Everytime he went to touch his mate in hopes of him getting through to him, Sephiroth would start crying and yell for him to stop. Cloud shook his head. He was losing Sephiroth and he had no idea how to stop it…

"Cloud…"

He looked up to see that it was Angeal standing in front of him.

"There appears to be no sign of Vincent anywhere in the forest. Not even I could find him. It's like he disappeared into thin air…"

"No, it's not that… It's because he doesn't want you or anyone else to search for him… He wants_ me_ to come after him so that he can try to kill Sephiroth while I'm out of the castle." Cloud said as he clenched his fists. Angeal frowned.

"Why does he hold such a grudge against you?"

"Because, I killed his mate that day when he and Tseng attacked me... I lied to you and the council when I said that I injured Tseng. I knew by how the way he hit the pine tree that I had killed him…"

"But he and Tseng killed my brother, so in a twisted sense, you two are even."

Cloud weakly chuckled before shaking his head.

"Not by a long shot. The pups in the black bag were _theirs_… I could tell by the fur that remained on two of them. They were the same shade as Vincent's fur. I killed more than just Tseng; I killed Vincent's _entire_ family. I can understand why he would want to take away mine."

"And you're going to stand by and watch him do it?"

Cloud's eyes widened at what Angeal growled out.

"Of course not! I don't know what the hell to do Angeal!" Cloud yelled in frustration.

"Talk to him dammit!"

"I've tried!"

"Not hard enough! Trying to get him out of the bed is not trying to talk to him!"

Cloud growled in anger before letting out a deep sigh. Angeal was right…

"…What if he doesn't come around..?"

"Then, we have to wait for him to do it on his own. Do you think you could wait that long?"

Cloud nodded his head. He would wait as long as he needed to in order to get his mate back.

"Thank you…" Cloud said in an apologetic tone. Angeal smiled before he turned and walked away. Cloud walked back into his bedroom and sighed when he saw that Sephiroth was still in the same position he was in for the past five days: lying in bed staring out of the window with the blankets wrapped around him. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed before softly calling out to his love.

"Sephiroth…"

Cloud reached over and touched Sephiroth's shoulder and wasn't surprised when he flinched.

"Love you have to talk to me… I don't know what _he_ said to you, but I can't help protect you from him unless you tell me what he said that made you upset…"

"…You can't…"

"Can't what…?"

"Protect me…"

"Sephiroth, I don't under-"

"You can't protect me because he's going to eventually kill me as a way of moving on from Tseng's death! There's nothing you can do about that!" Sephiroth yelled as he turned to face him. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the tears in Sephiroth's eyes. He climbed over towards his silverette and laid down beside him before pulling him into his arms. He let Sephiroth silently cry against his shoulder as he rubbed his back. He knew that wasn't all that he said to Sephiroth, but it was enough. He didn't need for his love to tell him anything else...

"Though you don't think I can protect you from him, I believe I can… All he did was threaten you to see how far he can get me riled up. He knows that I will put my life on the line for you and our future pups-"

"_Pup_."

Cloud inwardly chuckled.

"Right. Anyway, he wants to see me do that and I won't give him the satisfaction of doing so because I know it would cause you more pain than it would for me…"

"But…the pups in the bag…"  
"That was his way of securing his "a life for a life" threat. He won't get anywhere near our pup, Sephiroth. I can guarantee that."

Sephiroth let out a deep sigh as Cloud moved to let Sephiroth rest his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry for ruining our mating ceremony… I thought I was helping by accepting the gift. I don't even remember what happened after I saw what was in the bag…"

"You didn't ruin it. After I ordered a team of wolves to find Vincent, I carried you to our bedroom and let you rest while Angeal told the guests that the ceremony was over. I allowed for all of the guests to spend the night here just in case Vincent attacked them while they were going home. Other than that, nothing else has been going on other than trying to get you back to your normal self. Genesis is losing it because you haven't made him a doughnut all week."

Cloud smiled when he heard Sephiroth chuckle.

"But what about us? Are we considered married or not since we didn't finish the ceremony?"

"As far as I'm concerned, we got married in the bathroom two weeks ago…The ceremony was just a way of showing it in public."

Cloud grinned when he heard Sephiroth snort in embarrassment when he brought up their mating. Sephiroth may have been embarrassed that it took place in their bathroom, but he sure as hell wasn't. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's hand and was about to kiss the palm of it before Sephiroth snatched his hand out of his and punched him in his shoulder.

"Just because I'm technically your _wife_ doesn't mean treat me like a female… Bastard…" Sephiroth growled. Cloud closed his eyes and smiled. At least his love was back to normal again…

* * *

"Cloud, where the hell are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise… Don't worry; this is going to be better than going to Mideel for a week."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he walked through the forest with Cloud by his side. It had been a week since Cloud made him feel better about Vincent's visit and he was somewhat nervous about where Cloud was taking him since they still couldn't find the rouge wolf. For all he knew, Vincent could jump out and attack them at any moment…

"Seph..iroth, stop. I know what you're thinking about… If anything happens, I promise I'll protect you."

Sephiroth turned to face Cloud with a small smile on his face.

"I know… Also, you can call me Seph now. There's no need for me to prevent my husband from calling me a nickname." Sephiroth said as he tightened his grip on Cloud's hand. Cloud stared at him before returning his smile with one of his own.

"Can I call you Sephy?"

"Hell no! It's bad enough that I can't get Genesis, Aeris, and Yuffie to stop calling me that! I don't need you adding on to that stress as well!" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes as Cloud chuckled.

"We're here…"

Sephiroth raised a brow before they walked out of the forest and his eyes widened at what he saw. He couldn't believe that Cloud would bring him back here…

"Why did you bring me to the chocobo farm?"

"You'll see…"

"Cloud."

"Nope! I'm not telling you."

Sephiroth snorted before he followed after Cloud. He hadn't been on the farm since he Cookie kicked him in the face and that was 12 years ago… What Cloud had as a surprise for him here was confusing to say the least. When they got closer to the farm, he couldn't help but smile when he saw an adult chocobo grazing as the chicks chased one another around in the fenced in area. He raised a brow when Cloud walked over to the fence and whistled for the adult chocobo. The chocobo stopped grazing and happily chirped before running up to Cloud and he watched in awe as the chocobo let Cloud rub his head. When Cloud motioned for him to come over to where he was, he was reluctant at first, but a sharp glare from Cloud changed his mind.

He took his time walking over to Cloud and the chocobo, much to Cloud's annoyance, but he didn't care at the moment. He was still nervous about being near a chocobo because of his past experience with one, but he would try his best to put that aside since Cloud brought him here for a reason. He stood next to Cloud and wasn't surprised when Cloud snorted.

"Took you long enough…"

Sephiroth grinned before he flinched when he heard the chocobo squawk at him.

"Seph he wants you to pet him…"

Sephiroth cut his eyes at his mate.

"I _knew _that… I just don't want to do it…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like chocobos. I could've sworn that I already told you that already…"

"You did, but I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now."

"Then that's your problem."

"Sephiroth!"

"What!"

"Pet the damn bird and shut up!"

Sephiroth glared at Cloud before letting out a huff in anger and placed his hand on the chocobo's head and rubbed it. He inwardly smiled when the chocobo started to coo in happiness.

"Do you want to know the name of this chocobo?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't see why not… What is it?"

"Cookie…"

Sephiroth stopped petting the chocobo and turned to stare at Cloud in shock.

"W-What…?"

"When you were in heat at the castle, I stopped by here on the way home to see if the farmer still had a chocobo by the name of Cookie and sure enough, he did. Cookie's one of the best chocobos he has had in a long time and the chicks you saw running around in the fenced area with him are his children. Their mother gave birth to them a month ago. After finding out that he was still alive and spending sometime with him, I wanted for you to see that he was still the same chocobo you loved when you were a kid and that the kick in the face was an accident."

Sephiroth smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cookie's neck and gave him a hug like he used to, smiling when Cookie rested his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you…" Sephiroth whispered loud enough for his mate to hear. This was one of the best surprises he had in a long time…and it was all thanks to his Cloud…

The sun was setting late in the afternoon when they had to say goodbye to Cookie and his family. Sephiroth did his normal routine of bathing, feeding, and brushing Cookie plus doing the same thing with the chicks and Cookie's mate, whom he named Sugar. When he told Cloud what he named the female chocobo, Cloud started laughing, but with a quick punch to his shoulder, he shut him up.

"Sheesh, is it me or are your punches becoming stronger?" Cloud said as he rubbed his shoulder while they were walking home.

"Aww, your poor alpha… You must be getting rusty again if you can't handle a punch anymore." Sephiroth teased. Cloud stopped walking and stared at Sephiroth before snorting.

"What! That's not true! I bet if we were to race home right now in our wolf forms, I would win."

Sephiroth smirked as he raised a brow.

"What do I get if _I _win?"

"I'll get everyone in the pack to recognize you as the alpha male. If I win, I get to treat you like a female."

"How about I get the chance to top you at least three times a week?"

"…Depends on what form you are referring to because it's impossible for you to top me when we're wolves."

Sephiroth raised a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a male in both forms you idiot!"

"Well…you know what, nevermind. Forget what I said. Do you accept the bet or not?"

Sephiroth thought over the bet a bit before he changed into his wolf form and stretched his legs. The thought of being the alpha male and topping Cloud was too good to give up… Though after all of this was over he had to question Cloud more on what he was talking about.

"I accept."

"Alright…" Cloud said before he changed into his wolf form and did the same stretches as Sephiroth. They stood side by side before Cloud yelled for them to go. Though Sephiroth didn't spend too much time in his wolf form, he was surprised that he was able to keep up with Cloud's speed…until a wave of nausea hit him and caused his vision to blur. He shook it off and continued to run before another wave, stronger than the last one, caused him to stop running and whimper as he felt himself becoming dizzy. All he could see was a blur of blond fur before he passed out, barely hearing Cloud scream his name…

* * *

"Sephiroth, wake up…"

He groaned at the bright light that shined in his face as he blinked his eyes repeatedly to see that Aeris was smiling down at him as she placed a damp cloth on his forehead. He looked around and noticed that he was in his and Cloud's bedroom, which meant that Cloud must've carried him back to the castle after he passed out.

"Do you mind turning the blinds on the window? The sunlight shining in my eyes is getting on my nerves…" Sephiroth said. Aeris nodded her head before she walked around to the other side of the bed and pressed the button to close the blinds halfway. Sephiroth tried to sit up, but he gave up on doing so when he felt his head starting to ache.

"Take it easy, Sephiroth… Overexertion takes a while to get over…especially in your condition."

Sephiroth raised a brow at the still smiling female wolf when she returned to sit next to him.

"My condition?"

"Yes… Being pregnant and using up all of your energy at one time can injure the pups, which is why you have to-"

"Hold it! Are you saying that I'm…I'm…"

"Yes, you're pregnant Sephiroth."

"WHAT! HOW AM I-"

Sephiroth stopped in the middle of his sentence and blushed. There was no need to ask her that question since he knew very well _how_ he ended up pregnant. He and Cloud had sex on a daily basis…human form and wolf form… Sephiroth sighed. He now understood why he hadn't been feeling well ever since the mating ceremony. The nausea, throwing up in the morning, and the sudden tiredness were the signs that he was carrying Cloud's heir...

"How could you tell?"

"Despite what you think, I'm always watching after you. I could tell when you just threw up your breakfast and when a wave of nausea hit you… Not to mention that your clothing fits you a tad bit tighter than it usually did... Why didn't you tell anyone that you weren't feeling well? You really scared Cloud when you passed out in the forest…"

Sephiroth turned away from her in embarrassment.

"I thought it was just the flu. I normally get sick around this time every year so I thought it was unnecessary to tell anyone. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Just let someone know next time. That way we all aren't panicking over why something happened." Aeris said before she placed a hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it. Sephiroth purred in content at how good it felt, brining out giggles from the brunette.

"Are you excited?"

Sephiroth sighed. He wasn't sure that he was. Had Vincent not threatened him like he did, he would've been very happy to be having a pup right now…

"I…don't know…I don't think now is the time for me to be having a pup just yet. Vincent's still out there and I don't want him finding out that I'm pregnant…"

Sephiroth raised a brow when Aeris giggled.

"Well Seph, pups always have a way of coming when you least expect them to… What you may think is the wrong time may be the right time."

Sephiroth thought over what Aeris said and found himself agreeing with that. He suppose the timing would be ideal since he married Cloud and finished moving all of his things into his room and were trying to figure out what to do with the spare room, not to mention that he wasn't really doing much in the castle to begin with. Sephiroth inwardly smiled at that. Now he'll have something to take care of…and couldn't wait until he had the little pup.

"How long do we have until the little one's with us?"

"Most humanoids are pregnant for about 7 months, so with how far along as I think you are, you have about 6 months and a week to go…"

Sephiroth nodded his head until his eyes widened as his mind thought of something.

"How am I going to give birth? Certainly I can't give birth as a human…right?" Sephiroth asked nervously. He _highly_ doubted he could give birth to a pup in the way that he was thinking of… It was bad enough that Cloud stretched out his poor entrance on a daily basis…

"Humanoids give birth in their wolf forms since it's an easier process than in their human form and the pups will be born as wolves anyway."

Sephiroth sighed in relief before he furrowed his brows.

"But how will I be able to do that? I'm not a female."

"…Have you _really_ looked at yourself while in your wolf form?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that I don't have a-"

"Submissive male wolf humanoids resemble female wolves in their wolf form since they have the ability to carry and produce pups."

Sephiroth snorted as he folded his arms. That explained why Cloud said hat it was impossible for him to top anyone in his wolf form when they made the bet.

"Bastard…" Sephiroth muttered to himself as Aeris laughed. And speaking of the bastard…

"Where is Cloud?"

"I think he's still in a meeting with the council. I think they're planning a hunting trip that will be about three days long…"

"Four days!" Sephiroth exclaimed. He couldn't keep news like this from Cloud for that long. Despite Aeris' yells for him to stop, Sephiroth climbed out of the bed and ran down the stairs at a speed where he knew wouldn't affect the pup. He ran into the meeting room and cursed when he found none of the council members or Cloud there. He decided to check outside since Aeris said that they were planning a hunting trip. He sighed in relief when he found Cloud talking to Angeal in his wolf form next to his pond. By the looks of how the other hunting wolves were gathered, he would be able to catch Cloud before he left for the hunting trip. He smiled as he walked up to his mate and pouted when Cloud turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing out of bed this early? Aeris said that you wouldn't be up for few more hours…" Cloud asked.

"Obviously I woke up earlier than she expected genius…" Sephiroth said sarcastically, making Angeal chuckle as Cloud shook his head before smiling.

"Well, it's good to know that you're feeling better. I have to leave for a short hunting trip now before the elk leave our region." Cloud said before he gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched Cloud turn into his wolf form and started to walk towards his hunting pack of wolves.

"Hey! I have something to tell you before you go!"

Cloud sighed in frustration as he turned around to face him.

"Can it wait? The elk only come to our region once a year so it's very rare to have them in our region twice and I don't want to miss a second of being able to bring back some great meat for you and the rest of the pack to eat."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to yell at his husband, but his words died in his throat and a sigh came out instead. He knew hunting was very important to Cloud and he didn't want to get in the way of him missing out on a very rare hunt, even if it meant that he had to hold off on telling Cloud that he was going to be a father.

"Yeah… It can wait… Have fun on your trip." Sephiroth said as he looked down at the ground to prevent Cloud from finding out that he was lying when he said that what he had to say could wait until he came back. He looked back up in confusion when Cloud hit his nose against his arm to get his attention.

"I'll miss you…"

Sephiroth snorted at Cloud's way of apologizing for being an ass.

"Don't you always?" Sephiroth said with a smile on his face before he pressed his lips against Cloud's nose, letting him know that he accepted his apology.

"Take care of yourself out there…"

"And you do the same... Also, try to lay off the sweets while I'm gone. We don't need our pups being addicted to chocolate and puff pastries before they born…"

Sephiroth nodded his head with a smile on his face before his eyes widened in shock at what Cloud said.

"YOU KNEW?"

"Seph, I'm your husband. Of course I knew." Cloud chuckled before he licked Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth watched Cloud walk towards the hunting pack and leave with them, still in shock that he knew what he was going to say before he said it. Sephiroth snapped out of his shock when he heard Angeal laughing. Sephiroth folded his arms and frowned.

"Bastard…" Sephiroth muttered and let his frown turn into a small smile.

* * *

_**Two Months Later…**_

Sephiroth yawned as he leaned against his mate's chest. They were enjoying the mild summer day in August by having a picnic next to his pond. He was surprised that Cloud finally allowed him to go outside because he was worried about him becoming overheated and exhausted because of the heat. Sephiroth inwardly laughed at that. Cloud became very protective of him when he returned from his hunting trip and he made sure that he was eating well and got the necessary sleep he needed. Genesis became the same way after he told him and Yuffie that he was pregnant. He couldn't help but laugh when Yuffie squealed in excitement as Genesis fainted. After the redhead regained consciousness, he assigned himself as his personal chef and would make sure that he had no sweets whatsoever throughout his pregnancy. He thought he was joking at first, but after three days without so much as a morsel of chocolate, he changed his mind. Genesis proved to be just as protective as Cloud, but his mate was much worse, not that he minded. He did think that Cloud went a tad bit overprotective by replacing the all of the tiles in the castle with carpet as a just in case if he slipped and fell. Other than that, he thought his love was doing a good job, especially when he told the council that he wasn't leaving for anymore business and hunting trips until the pup is born. Though the council didn't agree with that, Sephiroth thought it was the best decision Cloud had made since it gave him more time to spend with him.

"Are you getting sleepy? We can go back inside if you are…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he reached inside the wooden basket for another sandwich and started to eat it after he responded to Cloud.

"I'll be alright, Cloud. It feels too good out here to go inside. Besides, I can use you as a pillow to take a nap on out here."

Cloud chuckled as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach and slowly rubbed it. Sephiroth closed his eyes and purred in content. He was glad that the nausea and morning sickness had passed a few weeks ago and now he could enjoy getting a few more minutes of sleep like he used to do without having to run to the bathroom. His pregnant belly was more noticeable now than it had been before. Though he didn't like it, he had to go up two sizes in his kimonos and yukatas in order for him to be able to fit into his clothes, which caused a few tears that Cloud had no problem with wiping away.

Sephiroth's eyes widened when he heard a growl coming from the forest. He could by the way that Cloud let out a low growl in his throat that the growl didn't come from one of the wolves in their pack. Cloud helped him stand up before he changed into his wolf form and stood in front of him as a way of blocking the other wolf from attacking him.

"Sephiroth, get inside the castle now. I can handle this…"

"But-"

Sephiroth couldn't finish his sentence as a black wolf shot out from the trees and swiped his claws at Cloud. Sephiroth backed away from to prevent his mate from accidentally stepping on him and sighed in relief when Cloud was able to dodge the wolf and bite the wolf's tail before throwing him to the ground.

"Why are you still out here! Get in the castle now!" Cloud yelled at him. Sephiroth nodded his head and turned to run towards the castle. He let out a yelp before he fell to the ground when the black wolf jumped in front of him. He thanked all that was holy that he fell on his ass rather than his stomach. He turned towards Cloud and saw that he was trying to get dirt out of his eyes before he shivered in fear when their attacker growled at him. He knew that there was no point in fighting the wolf since he was stronger than he was and he was afraid of injuring their pup, so he did the best thing he could do… He curled his legs and left arm as best as he could around his stomach to protect their pup and raised his right arm in defense as he closed his eyes and waited for the attack to come.

He gasped in shock when he felt a hand gently lower his right arm down as another hand cupped his cheek.

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth felt his heart stop as a familiar voice drifted through his ears… He opened his eyes and they widened when they confirmed the impossible. Spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile…

"Z…Zack…" Sephiroth whispered in shock before he fainted…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: … :)**

**R&R**

**-Ktk**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them. ^^ I know some of you are confused as to why Zack is still alive, but I will explain in this chapter as to why he is. Will Seph stay with Cloud? You'll find out…**

**Disclaimer: In the normal spot.**

**Warning(s): You'll see…**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth groaned when he felt fingers running through his hair soothingly. There were only two people that would do that to him and judging by how small the fingers were, he furrowed his brows.

"Aeris?"

He opened his eyes and found her smiling down at him like she normally did…only this time her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was. His eyes widened at what he thought it could be before he grabbed the hand that was in his hair nervously.

"Is the-"

"Yes, the little one is fine…"

Sephiroth sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would've done if he lost the pup because of Zack's ghost…

"Little one? What little one?"

Sephiroth turned his head to where the voice came from and gripped Aeris' hand harder in fear.

"Sephiroth, it's okay. You're not seeing things if that's what you're thinking. What you see is real…" Aeris said with a soft smile. Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lying! Zack is dead! How can he be the man that's leaning against my closet! It's impossible!" Sephiroth yelled.

"What the hell is going on around here? Why does everyone believe that I'm dead? Cloud was in shock, I made my own brother faint as Yuffie and Genesis screamed, and now the love of my life believes he's seeing a ghost!" Zack scoffed before shaking his head as Aeris giggled. Aeris leaned down and kissed Sephiroth's forehead as he continued to stare at Zack with wide eyes before she rubbed his swollen stomach soothingly.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now since you both have a lot to talk about… If you need anything, you know what to do…"

Aeris didn't wait for him to respond before she got off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Sephiroth sat up and continued to stare at the wolf as the wolf did the same to him in return for what felt like hours. Their staring ended when Zack rushed over to him and gave him a hug, which Sephiroth quickly returned and couldn't help but smile as he cried into the brunette's shoulder. Zack was alive… He didn't know how many times he asked for this since he thought he died and he couldn't stop himself from becoming happy.

"I didn't know you could get this emotional Seph…"

"Shut up! It's because I'm pr–obably too shocked to hold it in." Sephiroth said as he stopped hugging Zack to wipe his tears. He was glad that he caught himself from telling Zack that he was pregnant… It was too early to drop that bomb on him.

"I missed you…" Sephiroth said with a smile on his face.

"I've missed you too, Seph. I shouldn't have left you here with that manipulative bastard… I should've fought for you and I didn't. I promise you I won't make that mistake again."

Sephiroth's smile faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"I came back here to get you out of this hellhole! I don't care where we go, but as long as you're with me, anywhere will be perfect…"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Zack I can't leave…"

"Why! If it's Cloud you're worried about then don't be! I can take him down this time! I spent all of my time in Gongaga training to fight him."

"That's where you've been!"

"Yeah. Since Cloud kicked me out, I no longer had a place to stay so I went back home and got stronger. Hell, I think I'm strong enough to challenge Cloud for the title of alpha male…"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"This is too much to take in right now… I'm still not over the fact that you're not dead."

Zack sighed in frustration.

"What the hell happened to make everyone think that I have died?"

"…It…It was my fault… I stupidly agreed to let two rouge wolves help me distract Cloud long enough for me to run to Midgar since that's where they said you were waiting for me. Instead of them distracting Cloud like I thought they would, they tried to kill us. We thought you were dead because one of them threw a wolf skeleton at me and insinuated that the skeleton was yours… I was so in shock that all I could do was cry…" Sephiroth said as he felt tears well in his eyes again. He inwardly cursed his pregnancy for making him so emotional and making it harder for him to hold them back. His eyes widened when he heard Zack growl in anger.

"I'm going kill whoever tricked you into believing that… Give me their names and I'll deal with them personally."

Sephiroth sighed as he inwardly snorted at how Zack was ironically sounding like Cloud.

"You're too late… Tseng was killed by Cloud and Vincent is nowhere to be found."

"…WHAT! Tseng and Vincent were the ones that set you up!"

Sephiroth's brows furrowed.

"You know them?"

"Yeah I know them! They helped me heal the wounds that Cloud gave me the day he stole you away from me. While I was walking back to Midgar, they approached me and said they saw what happened to me and wanted to help me in any way they can so I let them. They healed me at your house then assisted me in getting to Gongaga safely before the snow came. They became my friends, not to mention that they have the cutest little pups that I have ever seen…"

Sephiroth felt his insides run cold at what Zack told him.

"Did you tell them personal information about me or Cloud?"

"…_Maybe_ I said more than I should have when I was ranting about Cloud… Why?" Zack said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sephiroth growled as he gripped the bed sheets.

"We were set up from the very beginning…"

Most of the pieces were falling into place now… Vincent and Tseng got all of the information they needed from Zack in order to carry out their plan for power. _Everyone_ was being manipulated by Vincent and he wouldn't be surprised if he planned for Zack to return and try to take him away from Cloud so that his mate would be left wide open for an attack… Sephiroth's eyes widened. That had to be Vincent's plan… He was using him as a pawn in order for Vincent to be able to kill Cloud by using his love for him against him and take over the Midgar territory. He narrowed his eyes at that. It almost worked once, but Sephiroth wouldn't let it happen again… He cared too much about his blond mate to see that happen again…

"Where's Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He wasn't surprised when Zack raised an eyebrow at him in the way that showed he was offended that he would say Cloud's name in his presence, yet alone ask him where he was.

"Why?"

"Because I have to tell him what's going on. He deserves the right to know that his life is in danger." Sephiroth said sternly as swung his legs over to the side of the bed before he moved the bed sheets off of him to find his husband. He flinched when a strong hand grabbed his arm. Zack was _definitely_ stronger since the last time he'd seen him and by the way that he was glaring down at him, he would be experiencing how much his strength had grown if he pissed him off any further. He inwardly thanked all that was holy for Cloud picking out the yukata that hid his swollen stomach perfectly for him to wear today…

"Since when does _he_ matter to you? I'm still under the impression that you could care less about him…" Zack growled.

"Just because you are still upset with him doesn't mean that I have to be." Sephiroth said as he jerked his arm out of Zack's hold and rubbed it when it started to ache as Zack snorted.

"_Upset_ doesn't even scratch the surface for how_ I_ feel about him… I was his best friend and he threw me and our friendship aside when he saw you and I'll never forgive him for that! And what the hell do you mean that _you_ don't have to be upset? You _should_ be…"

Sephiroth turned away from the angry wolf. He thought he was going to be able to tell him that he has feelings for Cloud in a better setting, but he suppose it was best that he told him now.

"…A lot of things have changed since you've been gone Zack…"

"Like…?"

"The way I view myself, the way I view wolves and humans, and…the way I view Cloud…"

Zack laughed sarcastically.

"Don't tell me that you've actually have _feelings_ for the bastard…"

When he didn't respond to Zack, the brunette's laughs grew quiet as he stared down at him in confusion.

"…What? How…? How could you…?"

Sephiroth motioned for Zack to sit in the space next to him. When Zack didn't budge, he let out a long sigh and began to tell Zack _everything_ that had happened since he last saw him. He didn't leave out any details, not even the parts where he agreed to he and Cloud dating, the first time they had sex, and he and Cloud getting married. He left out the part about him discovering that he was carrying Cloud's pup because he could sense that Zack was getting angry. He wasn't surprised that Zack's fists were clenched to the point where small rivers of blood ran down the back of his hand. He jumped up to grab him a wet towel from the bathroom and inwardly flinched when the brunette snatched it out of his hand. Though he was sure that Zack wasn't paying attention to him, he changed the subject back to Vincent's plan after he sat down on the bed.

Zack remained quiet for a while after he finished explaining how they should warn everyone about Vincent and should set up some sort of plan on how to defend the pack from him. He was nervous that Zack was thinking about attacking him for sleeping with _and_ marrying the one he despised more than anything. He started to feel glad that he didn't tell him about the pup. It was best to save telling him that he was until he was in a better mood because he knew that if he would've told him now, Zack would've moved his hands from being clenched at his sides to around his throat. He had a feeling that Zack was seeing everything that he'd done with Cloud as betrayal and though he understood that he probably deserved whatever onslaught that Zack threw his way, his pup did not and he didn't need for his ex to endanger the life of his and Cloud's pup.

"Zack, I know that it's hard for you to understand right now, but-"

"What exactly am I suppose to understand, Sephiroth? Am I supposed to understand that Cloud succeeded in making you his_ bitch_?"

Sephiroth flinched at Zack's choice of words before frowning. Figures he would focus on that part more than Cloud, his brother, and the pack being in danger…

"Cloud didn't _make_ me do anything. I _chose_ to be his mate and I have no regrets about any of the decisions that I have made so far. I…I wouldn't be as happy as I am now if I did…"

"You really expect for me to believe that_ he_ makes you happy more than I did in 10 months! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Sephiroth! That wolf is nothing more than a manipulator that will do anything just to keep his title as the alpha male of Midgar! Why the hell do you think he was looking for a female or a submissive male! He doesn't want a companion, he just wants someone that will lie on their back and give birth to his pups!" Zack yelled in anger.

"That's not true! He's not the way he used to be when I first met him! He's happier now, too!" Sephiroth yelled back.

"Bullshit! I've known him for years and_ I_ know what he's like! For all you know, he could be faking all of this and actually be in cohorts with Vincent just so he can get you to produce his heirs and then kill you afterwards! Do you want that to happen to you!"

"No and I don't have to worry about that happening because he would _never_ hurt me like that!"

"Don't be so naïve, Sephiroth! If he hurt you once he can hurt you again! Just look at what he did to you and me! He tore us apart for his own selfish intentions!"

"I know and I forgave him for all of that Zack!"

"WHY! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FORGIVE HIM!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Sephiroth held Zack's glare with one of his own as he saw Zack raise his hand to strike him, but his arm started to shake as an angry tear slid down his face.

"Zack, I'm-"

"For 10 months I trained so that I could see your face again…to see that bright smile you always had for _me_ when I made you happy… I went 10 months without you by my side, only to discover that you've been _happily_ next to Cloud's…" Zack said as he lowered his hand.

"Zack don't do this…"

"Don't do what! Make you feel guilty! You should be feeling guilty you whore! How could you do this to me! How could you spread your legs for the one who tore us apart! Is it because he has money and is able to buy you all of this expensive bullshit! That's what it is, isn't it? You're after his money, aren't you!"

"You son of a bitch, my decision to marry him has nothing to do with his money! I thought you were dead! I thought that you would be happy for me being able to move on from your death and be able to find love and happiness with someone else! What the fuck was I suppose to do! Sit around crying and feeling depressed for the rest of my life!"

"YES! I would've preferred you done that than marrying _Cloud_!" Zack said as he said Cloud's name like it would be something that you would find on the bottom of your shoe. Sephiroth stared at him in disbelief. He never knew Zack was capable of becoming this angry and refused to believe what Zack was saying. The Zack he knew would never be this selfish…or call him a whore that was after Cloud's money and try to hit him… Sephiroth inwardly chuckled at the irony. He now understood why his heart didn't flutter like it normally would when he saw Zack. It was because the Zack standing in front of him wasn't_ his_ Zack at all anymore… With that in mind, Sephiroth stood up and stared at Zack with a serious expression on his face.

"Because you are letting your anger take over you, this conversation is over. When you feel like talking to me again, I'll be here waiting for you… And so you know, just because I love Cloud doesn't mean I love you any less. I will always care about you…"

"Fuck you, Sephiroth. I don't need a slut like _you_ caring about me..."

Sephiroth stared at Zack in shock before nodding his head and walking out of his bedroom. He leaned against the bedroom door and let out a shaky sigh as he willed himself not to cry. Granted he expected for Zack to have some anger at him for being with Cloud, but he didn't expect for his anger to go that far. He was hoping that he and Zack could still remain friends like how they were before they started a relationship, but he highly doubted that Zack wanted anything to do with him anymore…

"Sephiroth…"

He looked up and weakly smiled.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it…"

Sephiroth sighed as Aeris gave him a hug that he quickly returned.

"Oh Sephy… It seems like you can't catch a break anywhere, can you?"

"No I don't think so, but I think it's for the best that all of this is happening now instead of later… I think he would've been worse if he saw me with my pup." Sephiroth chuckled.

"True… Does he know?"

"Not yet. I want to wait until he calmed down to tell him. Where's Cloud?"

Aeris sighed before stepping back.

"He disappeared not too long ago… I think it has something to with Vincent."

Sephiroth sighed in frustration. He didn't know why, but apparently someone wanted for him to suffer by the hands of the two males that he cared deeply for…

"No, it's not what you're thinking… I know what's wrong with him, I know where he is, and I'm going to kick his ass when I find him. Could you do me a favor and watch over Zack while I'm gone?" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but be careful, Sephy… It's nighttime and I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"I will."

* * *

Cloud let out another sigh as he stared up at the stars while sitting on the cliff that overlooked Kalm, the same place where he almost told Sephiroth that he was in love with him. He knew his pack was worried about him since he's been gone for so long, but he couldn't leave his favorite thinking spot because he wasn't sure what awaited him when he returned. He'd admit he was shocked that Zack was still alive and even more shocked that he had a grudge against him that he showed when he went to retrieve his fainted mate from his arms, but that wasn't what he was worried about… It was Sephiroth…

He wasn't sure if his silverette would still want him anymore now that his first love was back in his life. The more he tried to stop himself from thinking that his mate would leave and take their pup with him, the more his mind supplied reasons why Sephiroth should and would leave him. Though Sephiroth told him that he forgave him, he still wasn't sure if he forgave him_ fully_…which was why he was having so many doubts.

Granted, he did save Sephiroth's life and helped him come to terms with being a humanoid, but he didn't think that would be enough to convince Sephiroth to stay with him if his love said he wanted Zack instead of him. From what he gathered so far, Zack meant everything to Sephiroth before he met him, so it's only natural for Sephiroth's past feelings for Zack to return when he sees that he's still alive, hence the reason why he couldn't be in the bedroom when Sephiroth woke up. He didn't want to see that look on his face when Sephiroth saw Zack…

His ear twitched when he heard a twig snap and he turned around to see what caused it. His eyes widened when he saw his mate glaring at him.

"Sephiroth? Why are you outside this late at night? You should be in bed…" Cloud said as he stood up and walked over to his mate. His eyes widened before he rubbed his cheek in pain when he was too slow to dodge his love's fist.

"What the hell!"

"That was for making us walk all the way out here to find your stupid ass at 11:30 at night _and_ for not being there when I woke up! I should've seen_ your_ face, not Aeris'!" Sephiroth yelled. Cloud raised a brow in confusion.

"Us?"

"Me and the pup you idiot! Who else would I be talking about!"

Cloud help but smile as he chuckled while his angry mate sat down in the spot he was occupying before he got up. He sat down next to his mate and chuckled even more when Sephiroth moved away from him when he tried to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry the both of you. I just needed some time to myself and I wanted to give you some alone time with Zack…"

"I understand all of that, but you could've at least made sure that the pup and I were okay before coming here."

"I know, but there was too much tension in the room for me to stay…" Cloud said as he looked down at his clenched fist. Zack wouldn't let him anywhere near Sephiroth when he was sleeping in their bed. Everytime he made a motion to check on him, Zack would block him and check Sephiroth himself. It got to the point where Aeris, who was quietly watching them at the time, had to sit on the bed and block both of them from checking on Sephiroth. He really did want to be there when Sephiroth woke up, but he let his shock and anger get in the way and he felt terrible for doing so now that his love was angry with him. It was another reason why Sephiroth should leave him…

His eyes widened when he felt arms wrap around his neck as Sephiroth sat in his lap. He smiled when he felt Sephiroth's swollen stomach press against his and couldn't stop himself from rubbing it, bringing out soft sighs from the male above him.

"I truly am sorry, Sephiroth…" Cloud said as he kissed his silverette's neck.

"I know you are… Tell me, what was on your mind so much so that you had to spend hours sitting out here in this spot? I have a good idea as to why, but I want to hear you say it."

Cloud nuzzled his face against Sephiroth's neck before responding, having a good idea of how Sephiroth was going to respond to what he was about to say…

"I couldn't get the thought of you leaving me for Zack out of my head…"

Cloud wasn't surprised when Sephiroth growled and forced him to look up at him. If Sephiroth wasn't so angry with him, he would've kissed him senseless for how beautiful his narrowed emerald eyes looked in the moonlight.

"Why the hell would you think that I would leave you! After _everything_ we've been through, you think I'd up and leave you because of an old lover returning from the grave!" Sephiroth yelled.

"He meant so much to you in the past and I know that some of those feelings will resurface… It's only natural that it will happen since you loved him so much, Sephiroth…"

"Well, explain why _none_ of those feelings came back when I saw him."

"It may not be today, but it could be tomorrow or the day after that…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Since I know that it's not going to happen, I'll tell you what will…"

Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth leaned in closer to him and nipped his ear.

"I'm going to love _you_ today, tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that until it's all said and done. Is that okay with you?" Sephiroth whispered. Cloud turned Sephiroth's face towards him.

"You love me?" Cloud asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes… I love you Cloud."

"Why?"

Sephiroth snorted.

"Is that really what you say to someone who said they love you? Way to make me feel like I shouldn't have said it at-"

Cloud quickly cut off his love by pressing his lips against his with a smile on his face. He didn't mean to make Sephiroth feel bad for saying that he loved him, he was just caught off guard that he would say it at all. Sephiroth seemed like the type that he would have to pull out teeth in order to get him to say it, but as always, his love seemed to prove him wrong… Cloud pulled away and grinned when he saw that Sephiroth was still in a daze from their kiss. He rubbed his love's stomach again before kissing his mating mark.

"I love you too, Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth came out of his daze and smiled.

"How could you not? I'm the hottest thing on two _and_ four legs…"

"Not to mention high maintenance, an early bird, a neat freak, and a pain in the ass…" Cloud muttered, which made Sephiroth frown.

"I heard that!"

Cloud laughed until he felt something nudge his hand and Sephiroth gasp. He looked down at Sephiroth's stomach before looking up at his love in confusion, then looking back down at his stomach again. His eyes widened in excitement as he realized what it was that they felt.

"Sephiroth, it was the pup… That was his first kick!" Cloud yelled in happiness before he kissed Sephiroth's cheek and rubbed his stomach again. Sephiroth let out a soft sigh of happiness before he rubbed his face against Cloud's and intertwined his hand with his.

"We're going to have a family Cloud…"

"Yes we are… Our pup is going to have you and me as its parents, Genesis, Yuffie, and Angeal as its aunts and uncle, and Aeris as its godmother…"

"…But our pup won't have grandparents…"

Cloud looked up into his mate's eyes and couldn't help but feel the pain that his mate was feeling at that fact. Although he knew that it wasn't true, it was best for him to act like it was for now. Until he found Sephiroth's parent, their pup would be without grandparents until he did.

"We'll manage without them, love… Besides, I know that they're happy for us to be having the little guy…"

"You mean _girl_."

Cloud snorted.

"Oh I don't think so, Sephiroth. We're having a boy whether you like it or not…"

"Bullshit! My mother's intuition is saying that we're having a girl… It _never_ lies, Cloud…" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face.

"Well it's lying to you now! My_ father's_ intuition is saying that you're having more than one pup and at least two of them are boys."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is! Look at how huge your stomach is and you're only two and a half months along. It's_ too_ big for you to only be carrying only one pup."

"…Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Cloud stared at Sephiroth in confusion before his mate growled as he stood up and walked away from him and back towards the castle. Cloud quickly followed after his mate while apologizing to him after he realized why his mate was angry.

"Sephiroth I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you fat! It was an accident!"

* * *

Cloud sighed as he plopped himself down on his bed. Trying to search for Sephiroth's parent was harder than he thought it would be, not to mention a long process. He had been searching Midgar, Kalm, Junon and Mideel for two months now to find any sort of lead to where the rogue wolves that attacked Midgar were located and all of his leads came up dry. Even with Angeal's help he wasn't any closer to finding out where the wolf that Sephiroth saw when he was a kid was. He decided to ask Angeal for help with the search when Sephiroth started to grow suspicious as to why he was gone for hours if he wasn't doing any business or hunting trips until the pup was born so that could spend more time with his pregnant mate and calm his suspicions. Angeal wasn't happy with keeping it a secret from Sephiroth and Genesis, but after he told him that it would be a surprise, he reluctantly agreed. He understood that he shouldn't be keeping secrets from anyone, but something as important as finding a long lost parent had to be kept under wraps because he didn't want to get Sephiroth's hopes up… It would hurt Cloud to see his mate get excited at the idea of finding one of his parents, then to tell him that his search was unsuccessful.

"Cloud, where have you been? You look exhausted…"

He turned his head towards the bathroom and smiled when he saw his mate standing by the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around him. As much as he wanted to unwrap that towel from his body and lick the water droplets off of his mate's neck, his body was too tired to move and be aroused enough for one round of sex.

"I've been working out all morning… I meant to tell you before I left, but you were still sleeping…" Cloud somewhat lied. Running from the castle to Cosmo Canyon and back was a workout, but his love didn't need to know that. Sephiroth raised a brow at him before shaking his head.

"Why do you work yourself out to the point where you can barely lift your arms up? It's kind of frustrating to try and spend time with your husband when he's half asleep…" Sephiroth said with annoyance in his tone. Cloud forced himself to sit up and he motioned for his wife to come and sit in his lap. He inwardly grinned as he watched his love waddle over to him before sitting down in his lap as best as he could. He couldn't help but chuckle at the large space in between Sephiroth and him, even though he was sitting in his lap. Sephiroth's stomach grew larger everyday and there wasn't a kimono or yukata that Genesis made that could hide it. Sephiroth talked to Aeris about his rapid weight gain and growled when she said that it was going to happen because their pup was getting bigger as it developed, even though he was gaining more weight than she thought he would be...which fueled his thought that his mate was having more than one pup and wouldn't admit it. Even Genesis was starting to suspect that his love was having more than one. He brought it up to the silverette and he got a sharp kick to his shin, which was quite humorous to watch.

"Zack was talking to me this morning at the breakfast table…"

Cloud's ear twitched at what his mate said. He remembered what Sephiroth told him about his and Zack's conversation before he found him on the cliff and he was surprised that the brunette would say anything to his mate because Zack only talked to Angeal, Genesis, Yuffie, and Aeris. If he or Sephiroth walked into a room that he was in, he would remain silent, which hurt Sephiroth more than it did him. He figured that Zack remained quiet around them because of him finding out that Sephiroth was pregnant when he asked Sephiroth how he was able to put on so much weight in a short amount of time. Though he was still pissed off at the brunette for calling his mate a slut and not apologizing to Sephiroth yet for all of the things he said, he allowed him back into the pack because he knew that what he did to Zack was cruel and Angeal missed him dearly, even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He asked if we were having a 'puppy' shower soon because I look like I'm going to explode before he started laughing..." Sephiroth said as he pouted. Cloud couldn't help but grin. He took it that Sephiroth was saying that Zack was joking around with him now since he didn't look upset and was pouting.

"Well...you _are_ kind of big to only be five months along…"

"Shut up!"

Cloud chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that he's starting to talk to you again."

"I am too… It felt weird not to talk to him when we're in the same room…"

"Mhm…"

"Cloud, I have to admit something to you…"

"What is it?" Cloud said, holding back his "I knew it!" smirk as he waited for Sephiroth to say that they were having more than one pup.

"I…can no longer see my feet…"

Cloud stared at his mate before burst into laughs. How could he not? What his love said was so random and out of the blue that it made it funny. His laughs turned into coughs when Sephiroth punched him in the chest. Cloud rubbed his sore chest before looking at narrowed emerald eyes in humor.

"Oh come on Seph! You have to admit that's pretty funny…"

"How the hell is it funny! How can I see that I'm about to step on something if I can't even see my own damn feet! How can I put on shoes!"

"I'll put them on for you. It's not a big deal…"

Sephiroth snorted.

"Maybe I don't want you touching my feet…"

"I've touched every other part of your body so what's wrong with me touching your feet?" Cloud purred as his mate's cheeks turn red. He leaned forward to lick his neck, bringing out soft moans from his mate's lips, which was enough to make his body become aroused. He grabbed the back of Sephiroth's thighs and carefully lifted him up to move him to lay him across their bed sheets. He kissed his love as he undid the towel wrapped around him and moved his hand pinch and twist Sephiroth's left nipple while using his thigh to rub against Sephiroth's hardening member. He growled in anger when he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Dammit…" Cloud muttered as Sephiroth let out a frustrated sigh when he climbed off of him to see who was at the door. He opened up the door to see that it was Angeal.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but it's about…"

Cloud nodded his head when he realized that Angeal was referring to the search.

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes… I'll meet you outside…"

Angeal made a noise of agreement before turning around and walking away. Cloud closed the door and inwardly flinched when he turned around to see his mate standing behind in with an eyebrow raised.

"Cloud…what are you up to?"

"It's council member stuff…" Cloud quickly came up with. He inwardly gulped as he realized his lie didn't work when Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. It's written all over your face so you mine as well tell me the truth." Sephiroth growled. Cloud scratched the back of his neck before sighing.

"I can't tell you because it will ruin the surprise…"

"Surprise? What kind of sur- Wait…are you buying me a new oven or a dishwasher?"

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Sephiroth's face brighten up at the idea of getting a new oven or dishwasher…even though he just bought him one not too long ago since he extended the kitchen to meet his love's request. Cloud decided to play along with the surprise being a new kitchen appliance since that was what Sephiroth thought he was talking about.

"Sorry love, I can't tell you…" Cloud grinned as he sat on the bed to slip on his shoes.

"But you can at least give me a hint." Sephiroth growled as he pouted. Cloud leaned forward and kissed his swollen stomach, smiling when he felt their pup kick to let him know that he was there.

"All that I'll tell you is that you are going to love it…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and Cloud laughed.

"Fine… Just make sure you're home before it gets dark. You and I have unfinished business…"

Cloud smirked as he kissed his stomach one more time before standing up.

"I'll be on time… You just make sure you're ready before I come back."

"I will be…"

Cloud kissed his mate deeply before leaving his bedroom and headed out of the castle to meet Angeal next to Sephiroth's pond. He was hoping that Angeal had good news, but when he saw his face, he knew that he had come to another dead end on his search.

"Dammit… I don't understand how no one knows where the rouge wolves are that attacked the town! It's like someone wants to keep who was involved hidden!" Cloud growled in frustration.

"Or it could be because we aren't talking to the right wolves…"

"What do you mean?"

"The wolves that we have talked to lived in towns. None of them were rogues."

"Some of them were."

"But they haven't been a rogue long enough to know anything about the attack."

"So, what you're saying is that we have to find a rogue in our area that's been one for at least _12 years_?"

"Yes…"

Cloud let out a sigh. That was going to be almost impossible since nearly all of the older rouges were killed off by hunters, bears, and other wolves. Cloud continued to think of any rouges he knew that were at least his age and his eyes widened when he thought of one. He turned to look at Angeal and saw him shaking his head in disagreement before growling, already having an idea of who we was thinking about.

"No. There has to someone else. I will no longer agree to keeping this a secret from everyone if you're thinking about talking to-"

"He's all we have left, Angeal! He's a rogue and has been one for more than 12 years! He has to know!"

"Cloud, do you understand how much danger you're putting yourself in if you try to talk to him? Do you understand how much weight will be on my shoulders if I allow you to do that and something happens to you! Sephiroth and Genesis will never forgive me! Hell,_ I_ won't forgive me!"

"I know, but…if it will make Sephiroth happy to know that our pup has a grandparent then I'll do it. My parents are dead, but I know that at least one of his is alive…I can _feel_ it Angeal…which is why I have to do all that I can to find him or her…"

"What will you do if he tells you that they're dead? What will you do if he tells you who they are and you find them and they want nothing to do with Sephiroth? What will you do then?"

"I'll stop searching and tell Sephiroth that I did my best."

Angeal shook his head.

"When would try to talk to him?"

"Tonight, hopefully."

"But he's-"

"Trust me… He's in the forest… He wouldn't stray too far away from the pack he wants…" Cloud said with a smirk on his face as Angeal sighed.

"If you're not back by five in the morning, I'm telling everyone. Understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

Cloud waited until it was midnight before slowly untangling himself from Sephiroth. He knew his mate wouldn't wake up because he made sure to wear him out during their love making so that he would sleep peacefully throughout the night while he was gone. Sephiroth furrowed his brows at the loss of his warmth, but his brows returned to normal when he threw an extra blanket over him and kissed his cheek, making his love mutter his name before soft snores were heard. Cloud smiled down at him before putting on his clothes and shoes and quietly walking out of his bedroom and out of the castle. He was glad that it was a full moon tonight and made it easier to see where he was going as he walked through the forest. His ears twitched when he heard the rustle of leaves that didn't come from his feet and let out a warning growl.

"You can come out now, Vincent. I know it's you."

Cloud stood his ground when he heard chuckles at looked to his left to see the crimson eyed black wolf grinning at him.

"How clever of your senses to pick up that it was me... How's your family by the way? Did Sephiroth enjoy his gift? I heard it was quite…_traumatizing_…" Vincent sneered. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"As much as I would like to wipe that sneer off your face, I came here to ask you something."

Cloud didn't miss Vincent's startled expression before he grinned as he circled around him.

"Well, well… Who would've _ever_ thought that Cloud, the great alpha of Midgar would need to ask a mere rogue a question…especially when it's the rogue whose life he destroyed…"

"That could've been prevented and you know it! No one told you to bring your mate with you to do your dirty work!"

"No one told you to kill him!"

"And I wouldn't have had to if he wasn't trying to kill me! I wouldn't have thrown him as hard as I did if I knew you two had pups! I apologize for your mate and your pups being dead, but you can't blame their death all on me! _You _have to take some of the blame as well!"

Vincent's eyes widened before he narrowed them and let out a vicious growl.

"I should kill you were you stand for talking to me like that…"

"You know what I am saying was true…which is why you haven't attacked me yet."

"I haven't attacked you yet because right now isn't the time to… I still have other things to do before I have you and your unborn pups for dinner and take over the Midgar territory…"

"You leave my pups out of this… If you want to take your anger out on me then take your anger out on _me_! Don't be a coward and go for my children or my mate! I heard what so-called plan is to try and take over my territory and all I have to say is that it needs some work. If you really believe that Sephiroth is going to stand by and let you use him as a pawn then you better think again…" Cloud said with an angry growl. To say he was pissed off when his mate told him his theory on how the rogue in front of him would try and take over his territory was an understatement. The rogue was digging his own grave if he thought he could take over Midgar with that plan. Vincent raised a brow before smirking at him.

"It seems I do need a revision in my plan if your little mate was that quick to discover my plan. Also, it's not being a coward if you know that's your opponent's weak spot."

"Well then it sounds like I should've used your pups' bones to make a nice, rich stock out of instead of giving them a proper burial next to my mother's grave since they are your weak spot... I'm sure it would've been _very_ delicious since they were so young."

Cloud quickly changed into his wolf form and dodged Vincent's claws when he lunged at him. Though what he said was extremely low, he was proving his point, especially after seeing how quick Vincent became furious as soon as he mentioned his dead pups and was attacking him out of rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! I am the strongest_ and_ oldest rogue alive and you think I'm going to stand by and take this shit from you!" Vincent roared.

"I'm the wolf who's trying to make a great family for his pups by asking his enemy for information, even though he knows that the rogue is trying to kill him and his family! You should at least have some sort of respect for me having the balls to still approach you and ask for help, despite you manipulating me into believing that my best friend was dead and threatening to kill my wife and our pups all in the name of _power_! Like I told you at my ceremony, _you_ owe _me_!" Cloud roared back. Vincent glared at him before letting out a sigh and sitting on his hind legs.

"…Why did you bury my pups? They weren't yours…"

"Just because they weren't mine doesn't mean that I would let them continue to rot in a bag. They deserved to be buried…especially by me since it was my fault that they died because I accidentally killed their mother." Cloud said before he sat down as well to show that he didn't want to start another fight with the rogue wolf. Vincent snorted before he scratched his ear.

"So you say… What do you want?"

"I want information on one of the wolves that attacked the town of Midgar 12 years ago."

Vincent's eyes widened before he narrowed them.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because one of the wolves that attacked the town is Sephiroth's mother or father... He thought the wolf was trying to kill him, but he didn't understand that the wolf was trying to figure out why he didn't recognize him. It would really help if you had a name or something that I can use to find the wolf because-"

"What you are doing is pointless..." Vincent said with a sigh.

"What? What do you mean?" Cloud growled.

"I know the wolf you're talking about…and there's no way you will be able to speak to him."

"Why?"

"Because, he's dead…"

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at Vincent in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…the wolf had to be alive. His instincts believed that the wolf was alive and they've never failed him before.

"That can't be true… Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I had to bury him…"

"What happened?"

"He was travelling with me and my small group of rogues to Midgar because he got word that his long lost son was there instead of being in Kalm where he originally left him at with an old friend. We agreed to not kill the boy as long as he got to him first before we did. We attacked the town around noon and I lost sight of him because I was…hunting… We met back up in the forest at night and I noticed that he looked devastated. When I asked him if he found his son, all he could say was that he failed because his boy forgotten all about being a wolf and was made to act like a human. I thought he would be okay, but the next morning…he was gone… The cause of his death still remains a mystery to me…"

"Does he have a mate that's still around or-"

Vincent cut Cloud off by shaking his head no.

"She was made into a fur coat and hat by a black market fur company…"

"Oh no…" Cloud said as his ears flattened. Not only were his parents dead, but Sephiroth's were as well. His search was over… How was he going to be able to tell his mate that one of his parents were turned into a coat and the other one died of mysterious causes?

"Thanks for your help…"

"…I know what I said to you now may not be the news you wanted, but you shouldn't let it get you down… You still have a mate and pups to love and protect, especially since hunting season is a month away."

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Vincent turn and walk away from him. He wasn't expecting the rogue to say that. Vincent trying to lighten him up was one of the last things he'd ever expect for the wolf to do to him. Maybe it was because he told him that he buried his pups… Cloud looked up at the sky and saw that it was streaked with orange hues and walked back to the castle while thinking of the best way to tell Sephiroth about his parents without it sounding too harsh. He still couldn't Sephiroth's parents were dead… Although his instincts were still telling him that his father was alive, he had no choice but to accept that he wasn't since Vincent said he buried the wolf…

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell him...'_ Cloud thought to himself. He already knew that Sephiroth was going to feel like shit for not being able to recognize his father and even worse when he tells him that he died of, more than likely, a broken heart due to him not being able to remember who he was. Cloud shook his head. No, he couldn't do that. Sephiroth deserved the right to know, but how was he going to say that his mother was killed by hunters and turned into a fur coat and hat?

He quietly pushed the castle door open and walked up the stairs to his room. He opened his bedroom door to find his mate still asleep and took off his shoes and his shirt. As he walked over to his bed, he noticed that Sephiroth's face was scrunched up as if he appeared to be in pain. Having a good idea as to what it was, cloud climbed onto his bed and moved the sheets and blankets off of his mate to reveal his swollen belly. He placed his hand on it and smiled when he felt their pup kicking, making Sephiroth let out muffled grunts.

"It's okay little one, Daddy's here. I know you're excited to hear me, but I need you to go back to sleep so that we don't accidentally wake up Mommy. We'll play later on today, I promise…" Cloud said before placing a kiss on his mate's stomach as he rubbed it soothingly, causing the pup to cease his kicking and Sephiroth to return back to a peaceful sleep. Cloud moved to lay next to his mate before throwing the bed sheets and blankets over them. He wrapped an arm around his mate and nuzzled his shoulder before drifting off to sleep, hoping that he could get a few good hours of rest before having to give the love of his life some bad news.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written before in my life! Lol! Actually, this chapter was supposed to be longer since I wanted to put a lemon in it, but I decided not to since it really wouldn't have fit in well with what I have written for this chapter. I may put one in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet. ^^ But if you like long chapters like this, then good news! The next two chapters will probably be about as long as this one since we are nearing the end of this story (tears!). Also if you didn't know already, finals are coming up and that is why this chapter took so long for me to post (and because of how long it is ^^) But fear not! I have a full week off coming up so **_**hopefully**_** I will be able to update 3-4 stories that week and post a oneshot. We'll see…**

**-**_**Ktk :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate them :) Because we are getting closer to the birth of the pups (^^), I have decided to let my readers suggest name(s) for the pups. The names can be for either girls or boys and I cannot tell you how many pups there is going to be or the gender since I want it to be a surprise :) I really look forward to seeing what names you guys come up with! (Special thanks to SoulBreak for coming up with the idea^^)**

***A/N: 03.29.11* My apologies to those who have already read this chapter! I was rereading it and I realized that I left a semi-important part out! Sorry! ^^**

**Disclaimer: The normal spot**

**Warning(s): :) and something else…**

**

* * *

**

"I think I would like the nursery to be painted yellow, orange, or green since we are not sure what gender our pup is, even though I have a strong feeling that it's going to be a- DAMMIT CLOUD ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"…What?"

Cloud sighed when Sephiroth glared at him with his eyes narrowed as they ate their breakfast. He'd been spacing out on his pregnant mate all morning because of the news he had to deliver to him. He didn't mean to, but it was hard to tell him when Sephiroth was in a great mood since he was talking about planning the puppy shower and painting his old bedroom so that they could use it as the nursery.

"Seph I'm sorry… I don't mean to do it on purpose…"

"Indeed… So, how's my…_surprise_ coming along? I hope you got what ever you did in stainless steel since it would match all of the other appliances in the kitchen…" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face. Cloud shook his head.

"Sephiroth, I have something to tell you…"

Sephiroth groaned.

"Don't tell me that you bought another refrigerator…"

"No, it has nothing to do with kitchen appliances."

"Then what did you buy me?"

Cloud scooted his chair closer to Sephiroth's before grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Your surprise was never a new kitchen appliance, it was supposed to be your father."

Sephiroth scoffed in disbelief.

"Cloud, there's no way that you could've-"

"Let me finish saying what I need to. I know you think that it's impossible for me to search for him, but it's not. I got the information that I needed from you… When you told me that the wolf that tried to attack you tilted its head, I knew the wolf had to be a parent of yours. I didn't want to tell you that because I knew that it would've made you more upset that you already were because you couldn't recognize that the wolf was one of your parents. I left that in the back of my head until you said that our pup wouldn't have any grandparents. When I saw how deeply it affected you, I came up with the idea to find that wolf and bring them here for you to meet him or her as a surprise. I searched everyday and everywhere since then, asking anyone if they knew about the attack on Midgar 11 years ago and if they knew a rogue that was involved in it to see if I can get a name or a location of your mother or father. All of my leads came up dry and it became harder to try and find your mother of father on my own since you were becoming suspicious of why I would leave the castle without you.

Despite his belief of that no one should keep secrets, Angeal agreed to help me find the wolf so that I could stay here with you and keep your suspicions at bay. Our leads were still coming up dry until I remembered that Vincent was the oldest rogue wolf in our area and should have some of the information that I needed. Angeal didn't want me to talk to him, but I knew I had to in order get what I needed. I met up with Vincent and after we cleared the air, he was able to give me the information I needed…but…"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Cloud's eyes widened at what Sephiroth whispered as he tightened his grip on his hand.

"…Yes…"

"Did he say how?"

"Not really. He said he died of unknown causes."

"Oh… Did he say anything about my mother?"

"Yes… She was killed by hunters and-"

"I get it Cloud. You don't have to say anymore…"

"Sephiroth, I'm so-"

"Don't be."

Cloud furrowed his brows at his love emotionless tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to say you're sorry... Yes I'm sad to know that they are gone and I won't be able to find out why they abandoned me, but I already had an idea that they were dead or they didn't want me since I was 13. All you told me confirmed my first suspicion. I really do thank you and appreciate you trying to find them, but if you would've, I'm not sure that I would've wanted to see them because I know that I would still harbor some anger towards them for abandoning me in the first place."

"I don't think it was on purpose, love… Vincent said that your father was traveling to Midgar with them because he got word that you were there instead of Kalm. You were originally supposed to be because he left you there with a friend of his and I think he left you with a friend of his so that he would be able to see you every once in a while."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head. Cloud quickly leaned over and hugged his mate as Sephiroth let out a sob before the tears came. Cloud kissed the top of Sephiroth's head as he cried into his chest. He continue to hold and rock his love back and forth as he let out all of his pain at the realization that his abandonment was a mistake and that he wouldn't see his father or his mother again…

* * *

It was two weeks after Cloud told him about his attempt at surprising him with his father and though he was still upset at Cloud for lying to him, he appreciated Cloud trying to make their family whole and told him that he didn't need to buy him a new kitchen appliance, which caused the said wolf to laugh before he kissed him.

"And then, the big bad wolf said: "I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!" The little piggy thought he was bluffing until he saw the wolf puff up his chest and let out a mighty gust of air that demolished the piggy's house made of straw. The piggy squealed as he tried to run away to the other piggy's house that was made of sticks, but the big bad wolf caught the little piggy and gobbled him up before he was able to knock on the piggy's door!"

Sephiroth raised a brow before he lowered the book he was reading to stare down at his mate in confusion as he told their pup The Three Little Pigs while rubbing his belly as their pup kicked, a normal thing his mate did when he would lay down for a couple of hours before getting back up to make lunch. Though it was cute to see and hear his husband telling their pup stories, it often left him grunting in pain since their pup would kick his organs around when Cloud told the exciting part of whatever story he would tell.

"You're telling that story _completely_ wrong…"

Cloud looked up at him before snorting.

"How so?"

"The pig made it to the other pig's house. None of the pigs died!"

"Yes they did! The wolf was able to blow all of their houses down and he ate them!" Cloud growled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"There's no way in hell a wolf can blow down a house made of bricks…"

"Yes there is!"

"No, there's not! In the story_ I_ remember hearing and reading when growing up, the three little pigs lived happily ever after and the wolf died due to lack of air in his lungs."

Cloud gasped before staring at Sephiroth with wide eyes before narrowing them.

"Who the hell would write such an awful story such as that! _Everyone_ knows that the wolf triumphed over the pigs!"

"Everyone meaning _humanoids_… Tell me, what's the ending to Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"The bears ate the girl!"

"No they didn't! She was able to run out of the house before they were able to!" Sephiroth said as he glared at his husband.

"Really, Sephiroth? In a house full of bears, a human is able to waltz right in and waltz right out? Tch, I don't think so…"

"Well in a reality point of view, yes, it is impossible, but that's _exactly_ what happened in my children's book!"

"Well your children's books are based on bullshit and I'm not telling our sons a story with the crappy endings that you are used to!"

"Well fine! Perhaps our _daughter_ shouldn't be told fairytales or fables until we figure out which version is the _correct_ one of each story!"

"There's no need to do that since my versions are one-hundred percent correct and are well suited for our pups!"

"Psh! Your versions of the stories are full of shit and so are you!"

"What the hell did you say that for!"

"Because I can!"

Sephiroth gasped at how fast Cloud was able to go from lying on his stomach on the bed to looming above him on his hands and knees with an evil grin on his face. His eyes widened when he felt his mate's knee rub against his member as Cloud lowered his head to run his tongue from the base of his neck to his ear before tugging on his ear lobe with his teeth, making him shudder.

"C-Cloud, stop… Aeris and Yuffie are supposed to be taking me to Kalm to do some shopping for the puppy shower soon…" Sephiroth moaned as Cloud used one of his hands to untie the knot to his yukata.

"We've got time. Besides, you owe me an apology for saying that I'm full of shit…" Cloud purred into his ear before moving his hand to his right nipple and pinching it. Sephiroth let out a loud moan cursed his pregnancy again for making his body very sensitive, especially his nipples. He almost started crying one night when Cloud bit his left one too hard, which caused him accidentally knee his husband in his groin because of his reflexes… Sephiroth let out a sharp cry of his mate's name when Cloud moved his mouth down towards his mating mark and sucked on it, making his moans turn into growls because Cloud was teasing him.

"Dammit Cloud I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…ahnn…say you were a…piece of shit!" Sephiroth moaned as he quickly gave in. He couldn't last against Cloud's pleasurable torture as long as he used to and he felt himself getting ready to cum when Cloud stretched out his entrance with his three fingers. Cloud released his mating mark and pecked his lips with a smirk on his face.

"That wasn't so hard to do now was it?"

Sephiroth growled in annoyance as Cloud moved to slip off his clothes before repositioning himself on top of his mate. He pulled Cloud's face down to his and kissed deeply as his mate placed the tip of his engorged member at his entrance. He gasped and flinched into the kiss when Cloud entered him fully in one thrust and brushed his sweet spot. Luckily for him that he was used to Cloud being inside of him that the pain of him stretching his entrance was bearable… Sephiroth whined and squirmed in frustration when Cloud didn't move and stared down at him in amusement.

"Move Cloud!"

"I don't know… Maybe we should stop… I don't want our pup to see my dick…"

Sephiroth growled as he narrowed his eyes in anger. His _wonderful_ husband should've thought about that before entering him.

"The pup won't see it! Even if it did see it, the pup should be used to seeing it by now!"

"True, but since we're only a month away until the pup is here with us, maybe we should take it easy with sex…"

Sephiroth stared at his husband in shock before blinking at him in confusion.

"…_What_ did you just say?"

"I said we should think about cutting back on sex until the pup is born."

Sephiroth furrowed his brows before giving his mate a big fake smile. If Cloud wanted to try and cut down on his fun time, he had another thing coming… Two can play at this game…

"You know what Cloud? I think you're right. We should cut back on sex until the pup is born."

"See? It's not such a-"

"And why should we stop there? How about we stop having sex all together until the pup's _children's_ children are old enough to take over the pack? Wouldn't _that_ be a great idea?"

He knew he got his point across when Cloud's face turned into one of horror at no longer being able to have sex.

"Um… No…?"

"Then shut the hell up and fuck me!"

Cloud smiled before he pulled out and thrusted back into him gently. Sephiroth let out a loud moan as he gripped his husband's shoulders. Though he hated that they had to take it slow because he was so far along in his pregnancy, he loved how Cloud was able to make him feel just as good as when they normally make love. He moans and pants increased when Cloud repeatedly thrusted into him roughly while still going at a gentle pace.

"_Please_…just a little bit faster…" Sephiroth pleaded as he pushed his hips up to meet his lover's. Cloud groaned as he gripped his hips tighter as he thrusted into him at a faster pace. Sephiroth smiled in pleasure as his husband hit his sweet spot at the pace he was looking for. Sephiroth's voice faltered when he felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach as Cloud groaned into his ear as he moved one hand off of his hips and onto his weeping member. Cloud's fingers wrapping around his cock was enough to send him over the edge, splattering his seed on his swollen stomach as his inner muscles clamped down on Cloud's cock. Cloud let out a soft moan of his name as he rode out his orgasm before gently pulling out of him to lie in the space next to him. As he was drifting off to sleep, Cloud nuzzled his neck as he rubbed his stomach.

"I don't remember if I told you this before, but if I didn't, I want you to know that you're the best I've ever had…"

Sephiroth softly smiled at what his husband whispered and their pup kicking.

"I know… I wish I could say the same for you."

He laughed when he heard Cloud growling.

"I was kidding, Cloud… I love how easy it is to make you jealous…"

"…Hn."

* * *

It was a few hours after he and his mate fell asleep when Aeris and Yuffie came into their bedroom to drag his sleepy mate to Kalm. Cloud decided to use the time to turn Sephiroth's old room into the nursery since Sephiroth wanted to have the pup here. He figured that he could make the nursery a surprise for his mate by having it finished by the time he returned from Kalm with the things for the puppy shower since his first attempt at surprising his love failed. After they removed all of the furniture inside of the room, Angeal, Genesis, and Zack stood in the middle of the room to await his next orders

"Alright, since Sephiroth's in Kalm with Aeris and Yuffie, they will be able to stall him long enough for us to paint and decorate the nursery. What will take the longest is painting the room since there is a lot of wall space so while I'm doing that, someone can start building the whelping box, toy box, and the rocking chair." Cloud said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, but as much as I would like to help, I got put in charge of decorating the hall for the puppy shower and I need to do that asap since the thing is tomorrow." Genesis said with a huff. Cloud cut his eyes at the redhead.

"Then why are you here if you already have stuff to do?"

Genesis weakly chuckled as his flushed a rosy shade of pink before pecking Angeal on the lips and walking out of the room, Angeal shaking his head as he did so.

"He's such a terrible liar…" Angeal muttered.

"True. Do you mind building the furniture or did you want to paint?"

"I can do the furniture. Send for me when you're ready to move it in after the paint is dry." Angeal said before he turned to walk out of the room. Cloud was surprised that Zack was still standing in the room with him. He thought he was going to help Angeal with whatever he needed to do, but that wasn't the case.

"I figure that I would help you paint since it would be much faster if there are two wolves painting instead of one." Zack said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you." Cloud said before he started to spread out the drop cloth over the carpet of the empty bedroom. It was quiet as he painted one wall while Zack painted another. He still wasn't surprised that Zack still wasn't talking to him, despite him becoming close with Sephiroth again. It stung a little, but Cloud accepted it. He destroyed their friendship when he announced to everyone that Sephiroth would be his mate at the dinner party. If it were the other way around, he wouldn't be quick to forgive Zack either.

"Hey Cloud…"

Cloud's eyes widened before he turned to face Zack.

"Yes?"

"…Is Aeris seeing anybody?"

Cloud stared at Zack in shock as he saw Zack's cheeks turn a light shade of pink while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm… As far as I know, I don't think so. Why do you-"

"No reason!"

Cloud inwardly chuckled as he gave Zack one of his evil grins.

"I always thought you had some feelings for Aeris…"

Zack snorted as his blush got darker.

"Just because I tried to give her a flower doesn't mean anything! I was a juvenile when that happened! I didn't know any better!"

"_Sure_… Keep telling yourself that you didn't mean to give her a lily on purpose a few hours after she told everyone that lilies were her favorite type of flowers…"

"Shut up Spiky!"

"What? I thought it was cute that you would do that… Too bad Genesis ate the lily as you tried to give it to her…"

"Tch, I should've killed that damn redhead when he did that… After all that hard work I spent trying to find the perfect lily that matched her pink ribbon, it ends up in Genesis' stomach because he thought that it was a piece of candy!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as Zack started chuckling at the memory. It felt nice talking to the brunette again like how they used to before he became the alpha male. To hear Zack call him his old nickname really brought back the good times he and Zack used to have.

"Zack, I really do apologize for everything that has happened. I let everything that I wasn't suppose to get in the way of our friendship and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for letting that happen. I-"

"Cloud, its okay… It's alright, well not really, but you get what I'm trying to say…"

Cloud raised a brow in confusion, which made Zack grin.

"I forgive you is what I'm trying to say. Besides, you can't apologize for everything that has happened because if none of it would've happened, Sephiroth wouldn't be as happy as he is and neither would you. Sure I made Sephiroth happy, but it was no way near as happy as he is with you and… I'm glad that he was able to find that level of happiness…"

Cloud smiled.

"Thank you…"

"No problem. There is one thing that I do want to know…" Zack grinned slyly.

"What is it?"

"How the _hell_ were you able to get Sephiroth to be the uke? I'm dying to know because when he and I were together, as soon as I would try to switch our roles, he would kick me out of the bedroom!"

Cloud smirked.

"I don't know… I think he was…_impressed_ with my equipment that it made him curious to try it out…and he became jealous when he heard that others have tried it before he did."

"Oh that's a bunch of bullshit!"

"I'm serious! I _am_ the alpha wolf for a reason…"

"Hn! Cocky bastard…" Zack muttered with a huff before he went back to painting. Cloud chuckled and followed Zack's lead as he picked up his paint brush and painted the wall with a smile on his face, knowing that he had his best friend back…

* * *

After the room was painted and the paint dried, Zack retrieved Angeal and they moved the furniture into the room and decorated the room how Sephiroth described how he wanted the nursery to look. Once the decorating was complete, Cloud smiled at how beautiful the nursery looked before closing the door and waiting for his mate to come home. Cloud halfway dragged Sephiroth upstairs since he was complaining about how he didn't want anymore surprises and wanted to go to bed to show him the nursery. He ceased Sephiroth's complaints when he opened the door to the nursery and turned on the light.

Sephiroth was silent as he slowly walked into the room. He stared at the walls painted baby yellow trimmed in white with small baby green paw prints running along the bottom, the giant stuffed teddy bear in the corner of the room, the orange painted toy box, the cherry wood whelping box, and the cherry wood rocking chair. He asked his mate if the room was what he wanted it to look like and all he got in response was Sephiroth smiling at him as tears ran down his cheeks. Cloud hugged his mate as Sephiroth happily cried into his shoulder, knowing that he gave the love of his life one of the best surprises…

* * *

Sephiroth sighed in happiness as he sat in his designated chair and received presents from the pack and the guests that decided to attend the puppy shower. He was surprised to find out that there were more guests attending the shower than there were at the mating ceremony, and even more surprised that Tifa was being nice to him. Though he thought that there was a catch at first since her present was a large bowl of chocolate mousse, his absolute favorite desert in the entire world. How she knew that was a complete mystery to him, but he decided that there wasn't a catch when he tasted it and found that it was better than the mousse he made and that she made it herself. He jumped out his chair and kissed her cheek while giving her a hug, much to Cloud's surprise and he could move that fast in his state.

"Love, don't you think you should put that down now? You're going to ruin your appetite…" Cloud whispered into his ear as he continued to eat his bowl of mousse while he opened the gifts that were presented to him. Sephiroth glared at his mate before shoving another spoonful of mousse into his mouth. This was the first desert that he was allowed to eat in six months and he'd be damned if his mate was going to ruin that for him. Besides, he was eating for two so there was plenty of room left in his stomach for more food.

"Phuck auf!" Sephiroth said with a mouthful of mousse as Cloud shook his head while sighing, completely understanding what Sephiroth was trying to say. Sephiroth smirked in victory as he lifted the box in his lap and awed when he saw there was six pairs of onesies in different inside the box with the hats to match. He inwardly raised a brow at that as he realized that most of the gifts for the pup were in multiples of six. So far, the guests have given blankets, bottles, binkies, outfits, stuffed animals, socks, shoes, toys, and other things in multiples of six, which was odd… He swallowed his mouthful of mousse before voicing his suspicion to his husband.

"Is it me or is everyone thinking that we're having more than one pup?"

"Wh-what? No! They don't think that! They're just making sure that we don't run out of anything that's all…" Cloud said with a nervous laugh before turning away from him to open another gift. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his mate and growled.

"Cloud, what the hell did you write in the puppy shower invitations? You never did show me before you sent them out…"

"The date of the shower, the time, where it's at…_and_ how many we were expecting…" Cloud muttered.

"You put down six pups didn't you! Why the hell would you lie to everyone!"

"Oh come on Seph! Everyone can easily see that you're carrying more than one pup! It's about time that you admit it for yourself."

"Had I not tired myself out from jumping up to hug Tifa, I would be kicking your ass out of that chair right now…"

Cloud smiled at him before moving his chair away from him while chuckling. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before looking for Aeris in the crowd of humanoids from his chair. When he spotted her, he was surprised to see Zack handing her what appeared to be a tiger lily with a grin on his face as his cheeks turned pink. He knew from experience that the look on Zack's face meant that he was trying to be romantic at asking someone out on a date. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Aeris give Zack a kiss on his cheek before giggling. He thought it was great that he and Aeris were getting together. Aeris needed someone like Zack to take care of her…

"I think our pup just got a godfather…" Sephiroth said. Cloud furrowed his brows at him before turning to where he was looking at and smiled as well.

"I think so, too…"

"You never did tell me how you two became friends again."

"Yes I did. I told you that we just started talking while we were painting the nursery. That's all you need to know…"

"You know Cloud, I think you're_ trying_ to make me get out of this chair to kick your ass."

Cloud busted into laughter as he scooted his chair over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not. I'm just in a great mood because we're so close to having the pups-"

"Pup!"

"Here with us… We're going to be parents in a few weeks, Seph…"

Sephiroth returned Cloud's smile with one of his own as he rested his forehead against his mate's.

"Yes we will be…" Sephiroth said before pressing his lips against Cloud's.

"Aww…how cute…"

Sephiroth inwardly growled as he broke their kiss and turned to face the smug bastard that he met in the elevator at the Icicle Inn. He didn't know why Rufus was here. He remembered Cloud saying that he didn't send him an invitation because he didn't like him…

"I heard rumors that your pregnancy made you look even more beautiful than you already did so I came here to see it in person and I must say the rumors are true…" Rufus said with a smirk on his face as he ran his fingers through Sephiroth's bangs. Sephiroth slapped his hand away with a warning growl, making everyone in the hall become quiet. His wolf instincts were sensing that something wasn't right with the blond business man in front of him and it made him feel uneasy. Cloud must have been able to pick up on his uneasiness because he got out his chair and placed himself in between Rufus and him.

"It was nice of you to show up…unannounced…" Cloud said sternly as Rufus grinned.

"It's what I'm known for doing. Besides, this is the puppy shower. Anyone should be allowed to attend since we are all happy that the famous Strife bloodline will continue. It took you long enough if you don't mind me saying so…"

"Strife?" Sephiroth asked with an eyebrow raised. Cloud sighed before turning around to face him.

"Please don't tell me that you didn't know that Strife was my last name and yours since we got married…"

Sephiroth folded is arms and huffed as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He figured that it was best if he didn't say that he didn't know, especially in front of Rufus… Perhaps that was something that Cloud should've told him earlier…or something he should've asked about when he read the sign outside of Cloud's suite at Icicle Inn that said Strife Residence. Sephiroth inwardly furrowed his brows at that. What kind of last name was Strife anyway? Then again, Sephiroth Strife did have a nice ring to it…

He realized that he wasn't paying attention to what Rufus and Cloud were talking about because Cloud let out a roar before he transformed into his wolf form and ran after Rufus as everyone screamed. Sephiroth eyes widened as he got out of his chair and ran, more like power walked, after his husband, despite everyone telling him that he should stay in the castle…

* * *

Cloud growled in anger when he lost sight of Rufus in the forest. He'd been chasing after the wolf for what seemed like hours and didn't realize that he chased the wolf close to the Woodlands, an area well known amongst humanoids as the dead zone since most of the hunters are able to make their kills there because of all of the shaded areas due to the tall trees.

"Damn, the bastard is faster than I thought…" Cloud snorted. Deciding to no longer chase after the blond wolf, Cloud turned to walk back towards the castle when a chill ran up his spine. He stopped walking and his ears twitched as he tried to listen to what his instincts were picking up…and heard nothing.

_It's too quiet…_

Cloud's eyes widened as he realized why it would be quiet in the forest and started to run back towards the castle. His heart clenched in fear when his ears picked up on Sephiroth barking his name.

_Dammit! Why is he out here! He should've stayed in the castle!_

He ran towards his mate's voice and almost ran his mate over when he jumped over a bush and found his startled mate staring at him before growling in anger.

"Cloud, what's going on! Why did you get so angry and-"

"Love there's no time to answer that! We have to get back to the castle right-"

Cloud's ear twitched when he heard a click. Cloud grabbed his mate's neck and pushed him down to the forest floor to avoid getting hit by the bullet that barely missed him. Cloud got up and stood over his whimpering mate as he growled at the hunter that slowly came out from behind a tree. The hunter slowly took out a piece of paper from his pocket and glanced at it before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Easy big guy… I don't wanna hurt you, yo… My boss just wants the wolf you're standing over…."

Cloud snorted before he lunged at the hunter, only to stumble when he felt something enter his shoulder. He shook off his blurry vision and growled before feeling something else enter his shoulder and his neck. He let out a whimper when his vision became blurry as his body started to go numb. He collapsed onto the forest floor and he roughly heard Sephiroth screaming his name and for him to get up amongst the other voices that were shouting. He tried moving his front leg to try and get up when he barely heard the sound of an engine pulling up, but his muscles felt too heavy for him to even more a millimeter. Knowing that he failed to protect his mate, Cloud let his consciousness fade…never picking up on the wolf that was approaching him…

* * *

The wolf stared down at the unconscious blond alpha male before shaking his head. Though he didn't see what happened, the scents surrounding the blond were able to tell him what did. The alpha female of the Midgar Wolf Pack was taken away by a small goup of hunters and Cloud failed to stop them.

"You should've taken my advice when you had the chance, kid... You wouldn't have to go through all of this if you did..." The wolf said before he used his teeth to toss the blond wolf over his back. After making sure that Cloud wouldn't slide off his back, the wolf proceed to walk towards the castle. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Cloud softly whimper in his sleep, knowing that the wolf was probably reliving the nightmare of having Sephiroth taken away from him. The wolf sighed.

"Everything will be alright, kid... You're lucky that I know _exactly _where they are taking him..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Plot twist with a cliffhanger (my most apologies for that btw…)! No, Cloud's not dead. I couldn't kill off the father-to-be! That would be too cruel! But I will tell my readers this: a **_**whole**_** lot of ish will be revealed in the next chapter! What things exactly? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out… (which I'm shooting to have it out by next Sunday…)**

**-KTK**

**P.S. I really look forward to seeing what names you guys come up with! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh my gosh… 220 review guys? *faints in shock* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :) You guys have made my day! Also, special thanks to everyone who gave me names for the pup(s)! :) You all can continue to give me ideas for name(s) up until where we get to the point where Sephy gives birth, which is not too far away… ^^**

**Disclaimer: The normal spot.**

**Warning(s): Very, very mild non-con… You have been warned…**

* * *

Sephiroth walked out of the castle and sighed in annoyance when he didn't see his husband or the rich wolf before changing into his wolf form and walking into the forest to search for them.

"You see what your father has to put us through because he doesn't know how to control his temper?" Sephiroth said to his swollen stomach and laughed when he felt the pup kick, letting him know that _she_ heard what he said. His laughter died when he realized how quiet it was in the forest. Though he didn't stay in the forest long enough to know how quiet the forest normally was, his instincts were telling him that he shouldn't be here and should run away. His ear twitched when he heard a twig snap and felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Cloud…?" Sephiroth called out nervously. When he heard no response, he started walking faster while repeatedly calling for his mate. He continued walking while calling for his mate and stopped walking when he felt something coming towards him. He braced himself for the worst and flinched when something shot out of the bushes and almost knocked him over. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at his husband, inwardly wondering why Cloud looked nervous.

"Cloud, what's going on! Why did you get so angry and-"

"Love there's no time to answer that! We have to get back to the castle right-"

Sephiroth furrowed brows when he saw Cloud's eyes widen and he gasped in shock when Cloud grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down to the forest floor. He realized why he did that to him when he turned to see a bullet hole in the tree that was behind him. He whimpered when Cloud moved to stand over him as the hunter revealed himself. His ears flattened when the hunter looked at a piece of paper he dug out of his pocket before shoving it back inside his pocket.

"Easy big guy… I don't wanna hurt you, yo… My boss just wants the wolf you're standing over…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. Who the _hell_ was his boss and what did he want with him? Sephiroth didn't get the chance to ask the hunter because Cloud snorted at the man before he lunged towards him…only to get hit in the shoulder by something. He felt tears gather in his eyes when Cloud shrugged off the first hit and was hit again in his shoulder and the side of his neck. He screamed when Cloud dropped to the floor and tried to run to him, but was stopped by the hunters that threw ropes around his neck.

"CLOUD! Please! Please get up! PLEASE!" Sephiroth repeatedly screamed with tears running down his face as he saw a truck pull up. He tried to fight them from pulling him into the truck, but the ropes around his neck grew tighter to the point where he couldn't breathe. After the hunters heaved him into the cage inside of the truck, one of the hunters untied the ropes around his neck before closing the cage and sitting down in the open space after he closed the doors as the truck started moving. Sephiroth sat down in the cage and continued to cry. Cloud… His Cloud was gone… What was he going to do?

"Hey, what's wrong girl? Why are ya crying?"

Sephiroth stopped sobbing and turned to glare at the hunter with narrowed eyes.

"Are you fucking _serious_! You and your buddy just murdered my husband and kidnapped me!" Sephiroth yelled.

The hunter's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Easy there ol' girl! Nobody-"

"I'm not a fucking girl dammit!" Sephiroth growled before changing back into his human form.

"See? I'm a man. Just because I can give birth doesn't change anything."

The hunter furrowed his brows after he looked him over and frowned.

"So you're saying you're a wolf humanoid that is a submissive male?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before making a face.

"You're not pregnant are ya?"

"What the_ fuck_ do you think! I'm not naturally this fat, um…"

"The name's Reno, yo."

"Oh, well… Yeah! I'm not naturally this fat Reno!"

"Well, this is a first…" The redhead snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally our boss tells us to hunt down female rogues that aren't pregnant."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the small glimmer of hope. There was a possibility that he could be the wrong wolf and that all of this was a bad misunderstanding.

"Then you must have me confused with someone else! I'm not a female _and_ I'm not a rogue! The wolf that you killed was my mate and he's the alpha male of the Midgar territory!"

"You're lying!"

"Do I look like the type of humanoid that would lie at this point?"

"No, but…you _do_ match the description and the picture of the wolf that we were sent to find on the piece of paper that was given to us by our boss."

"Can I see it?"

Reno dug in his pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to Sephiroth through the steel bars. Sephiroth unfolded the paper and gasped as his eyes widened. The paper had down his _exact_ height, the color of this hair and the length of it in his human form, and the color of his eyes. The picture was of him lying by his pond in his wolf form a few months ago after he discovered that he was pregnant. It was clear that whoever Reno's boss was clearly wanted him and is pup.

"W-Why does he want me?"

"That's just it, yo… He didn't tell us why. Normally when we hunt wolves, it's for their fur."

Sephiroth gasped as he felt fear run down his spine.

"Y-You're going to kill me for my fur?"

"No! We don't kill the wolves we catch, our boss breeds them so that the pups the females produce will be used for fur coats, hats, and lining when they are about six to ten weeks old. Since pup fur is softer and fluffier than adult wolf fur, it sells at a very high price that my boss makes a huge profit off of every year, not to mention that the customers prefer pup fur over any other type of fur since they claim it keeps them warmer and it is easier to clean."

Sephiroth frowned in disgust. He heard rumors back when he used to live in Midgar that some fur companies buy their fur from black market factories that use baby humanoids and animals to make their products, which was why he always read the label of his fur items to make sure that it was one hundred percent polyester instead of a percentage of real fur. To know that was where the hunters were taking him and to hear the hunter talk about the business he worked for so nonchalantly, he found it _very_ disturbing…

"So…what you're saying is that your boss kills innocent wolf humanoid _pups_ to make coats out of? And you find _nothing_ morally wrong with that!"

Reno narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I never said that I'm proud of what I do, yo. If there was another job where I didn't have to hear the squeals of puppies getting killed I would take it in a heartbeat! I have to survive just like you do and this job is paying me just enough to get by. Don't act like your kind doesn't kill humans as a way to survive…"

"I'm not saying that some wolf humanoids don't, but I _highly_ doubt we walk around in coats made out of the skin from human children!"

Reno opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before shaking his head. Sephiroth knew what he said was harsh, but he needed for the redhead to see that what he was helping his boss do was wrong, even if he needed the money, which Sephiroth found hard to believe that the hunter in front of him needed money since he was hunting in a black suite and dress shoes…

"Listen, I know what I said may have hurt your feelings, but you have to understand where I'm coming from here… I watched my husband die and now I'm learning that you are taking me to a factory where they are going to use me as a breeder for pup fur, not to mention that the pup I'm carrying now, which is the last thing I have to remember my husband by, is in danger of becoming apart of someone's boots!" Sephiroth yelled as his eyes filled up with tears as Reno furrowed his brows at him in confusion.

"Why do you keep saying that your mate is dead, yo? He's alive."

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"What…?"

"Yeah… Cid just tranquilized him that's all. Now I'm glad that he didn't tranquilize you because I think the dosage would've affected your pups…"

Sephiroth let out a long sigh of relief. He thanked all that was holy for not making him a widow…

"Now you really have to let me go…"

"Why?"

"Like I told you, my mate is the alpha male of the Midgar Pack. I'm his wife, mate, lover, best friend, alpha 'female' and the soon-to-be mother of his first born pup. He's going to come looking for me and when he finds me, there will be _hell_ to pay..."

"What makes you say that? Cid and I have enough fire power to take him down again."

"I'm not so sure you do… You caught him off guard earlier. He won't let it happen again. He's not called one of the strongest alpha males that the _entire_ world has ever seen for nothing…"

Sephiroth inwardly smirked when he saw a look of worry show on the redhead's face before it went away.

"I tell you what… If it's true that we did get you mixed up with another wolf, I'll return you to your mate just as long as you don't put up any fights with us on the way to the factory. If… If you're the one my boss is looking for, then I'm sorry to say it, but here's nothing I can do about that, yo. Do we have a deal?"

Sephiroth sighed in defeat. He had no other choice but to agree. He was too far along in his pregnancy to try and attempt to break out of the cage and the truck. He didn't want to hurt the pup…

"Yes…"

"Alright. By the way, you never did give me your name Silver Mama…"

Sephiroth glared at the smirking redhead.

"My name's Sephiroth…and I would appreciate it if you _never_ called me that name ever again…"

* * *

Reno waited for Sephiroth to fall asleep inside of the cage before walking up to the front of the truck and sliding small window door open that allowed him to speak to the driver and the passenger.

"Yo Cid, do ya remember that bad feeling I told you about before we got out of the truck?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It got worse, man… The wolf we were hired to grab is the alpha female of the Midgar Pack and the wolf you tranquilized was his mate, the alpha male."

Reno wasn't surprised when Cid was quiet for a few moments before letting out a slew of curses.

"What the _fuck_ is that man thinkin'! Why would he tell us to grab an alpha _fucking_ female! That's a huge fucking difference from a rogue! That blond wolf and his pack are gonna come after us now!"

"That's not even the best part… The silver wolf isn't a female. It's a submissive _male_ that's pregnant and has to be about 5 or 6 months along."

Cid sighed.

"…We're all gonna fucking die…"

"But that doesn't make sense… There's something that we're missing…" Rude, the driver of the truck, said.

"No, I don't think it's something we're missing. There's something that the boss ain't telling us, yo… I can feel it…" Reno said before looking over at the sleeping humanoid with a sigh. He didn't tell Sephiroth, but he and the wolf were on the same wavelength. He_ hated_ knowing that all of the female wolves he brought back to the factory were going to suffer a horrible death by birthing pups until they couldn't do it anymore. As a way of atoning for that, he would make the females stay at the factory as comfortable as best as he could. He would feed them, clean their cages, give them extra pillows, blankets, and clothes if they got too cold, talk to them, and without the boss knowing, let them see their pups one last time before they were killed. Rude and Cid felt the same way he did, but they needed the money just as bad as he did as well.

"So what should we do with him then?" Cid asked.

"I don't know… I told him that if we did grab the wrong wolf that I'm taking him back home. I can't let him stay there if he isn't the right wolf, it would destroy whatever morals I have left. Besides, it will be the least that we could do…"

"Yeah, you're right. But still, even if he's the one the boss wants, what are we gonna do about his mate?"

"If the blond wolf comes to Wutai to save his mate, then let him. Shit, I'll open the front door for him! _I'm _not getting in the way of a pissed off alpha male… I like living…"

"Hn, I guess we'll sort everything out when we get there."

"Yeah…"

Reno closed the window and walked over towards the cage and unlocked it. He walked in and sat down next to the wolf form of Sephiroth and smiled when Sephiroth subconsciously moved his head to rest in his lap. Though he knew he should be on his guard around the silver furred wolf, but he couldn't resist softy rubbing the wolf's silky furred ear. Besides, this wolf wouldn't risk damaging his unborn pup to try and kill him before making an attempt to break out of the truck. When he looked down and saw his large swollen stomach, he felt the sudden urge to protect the mother-to-be from what was to come. He didn't know why, but he would follow that instinct as best as could…

* * *

Cloud groaned as he blinked his eyes open and he found himself back in his bedroom and on his bed.

"Cloud! You're awake!"

He turned towards where the voice came from and smiled when he saw Aeris sitting at the edge of his bed with Angeal, Yuffie, Genesis, and Zack sitting in chairs.

"We were so worried that you weren't going to wake up! It's been three days since…since…"

Cloud sighed before he sat up and motioned for Aeris to come closer to him so that he could give her a hug. He rested his chin on top of Aeris' head as he held her tighter and allowed her to cry in his shoulder. He wasn't surprised that she would cry about Sephiroth being taken away… He knew that she would be because she and Sephiroth were very close friends. He looked around at the others in the room and saw that they were close to tears as well… Cloud inwardly sighed at that. He was hoping that the situation in the forest was all a bad dream, that he didn't allow the hunters to take his mate away, that he hadn't failed protecting the only wolf he ever loved along with their pups… Had he not have gotten pissed off at what Rufus whispered to him, Sephiroth wouldn't have chased after him and would still be with him…

_Sephiroth, forgive me…_

"How did you find out?"

"…Vincent carried you to us and gave us an idea as to what has happened."

Cloud's eyes widened at that. Vincent, of all wolves, saved him? He kept that information in the back of his mind as he listened to Aeris.

"He also showed us how to pull out the tranquilizers and he told us that you would be out of it for a couple of hours, but when the hours turned into days, we started becoming worried and thought you were going to take a turn for the worse."

"I… I think it was _me_ that didn't feel like waking up because I knew that I lost Seph… I felt like I failed him by the hunters succeeding in taking him away from me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth. I'm the alpha male, I'm viewed as the strongest male in the pack and I let the one I love get taken away by hunters…"

"It's not like you willingly handed him over, Cloud! You were put to sleep because they knew that you would kill them in order to protect Sephy."

"I know that…and that's why I'm going to find him… Angeal, you're in charge of everything while I'm gone."

Aeris let go of him and stared at him in confusion as Genesis frowned.

"Y-You can't leave right now, you just woke up! Can't you-"

Cloud shook his head.

"I can't waste anymore time like I already have. I need to find him as quick as I can before the pups arrive." Cloud said as he moved the blankets off of him and stood up.

"You aren't going alone. I'm coming with you…"

Cloud looked over at Angeal and frowned when he got out of his chair.

"You can't, I need someone to watch over the pack while I'm-"

"Finding Sephiroth is more important. He is my family first and the alpha female second. I feel as though it is my responsibility as well as yours to make sure that we find him and get him back here safely before the pups come…"

"Yeah, the same goes for me, too…" Zack said with a determined smile on his face as he got out of his chair as well.

"I'm going as well..."

Cloud's eyes widened when he saw Tifa standing by the door with a smile on her face.

"He and I made peace with each other the day he was taken away from us and I want to along with you all to show that I meant what I said and that I do care about him and the pups…"

"Well, you know what that means! If she's going then Aeris and I are going as well and there's nothing you can say that will deter us from going with ya!" Yuffie said as she threw a fist in the air. Cloud looked at Aeris and sighed when she nodded her head in agreement.

"But…what about the pack?"

"We talked to them already and they said they don't mind watching over each other. They understand that this is a serious situation and they want us to go with you to make sure that you are safe and that we get Sephiroth back here safely, too…"

Cloud was about to respond to Aeris' statement when he heard a noise come from the nursery. He didn't know who dared to enter that room without his permission, but he was going to give them a good piece of his mind. Cloud stormed out of his bedroom with Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Genesis, Zack, and Angeal right behind him towards the nursery and growled before he opened the door. His eyes widened when he found the very last person he'd expect to be looking around in the nursery.

"Good to know that you're awake now…"

"Vincent, what are you doing in here?" Cloud asked with furrowed brows. He expected for the rogue to be long gone by now before he had the chance to ask him how did he find him and why did he save him.

"I wanted to see what the nursery looked like and needless to say, I'm quite impressed. Any pup would surely love to have this room as theirs… It reminds me of the one I built for my mate a long time ago… The only thing that I would critique is that there's a certain toy missing from the excellent collection of toys in the toy box that all pups love to play with…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Rib bones… They can come from any animal just as long as they are not too big for them to chip their teeth on or too small for it to get lodged in their throat. I'd recommend getting some. Not only is it fun for them to play with, it keeps their teeth healthy."

Cloud chuckled as he inwardly wondered why Vincent was telling him that, yet alone having a peaceful conversation with him.

"Is that what you used to give to your pups?"

"Yes, but _none_ of my pups enjoyed them as much as Sephiroth did. Heh, that's all he would ask for me to bring back with me the next time I visited him at my father's house in Kalm…"

Cloud's eyes slowly widened as he saw Vincent softly smile at the memory. There's no way that Vincent could know that detail, unless…

"_You're_ his father, aren't you?"

"…Sephiroth was a newborn when I left him in my father's care in Kalm… At that time, I was running away from the people that wanted to use Sephiroth as a science experiment and it was getting harder and harder for us to hide because they would always find me carrying him in my mouth as we travelled from town to town searching for a suitable place for us to live without fear that a hunter or a scientist would find us. After I told my father my situation, he agreed to watch over him for me as I went into hiding for a couple of months. Everything was going well for about four years. I would visit Sephiroth every few months or so and listen to him tell me stories of what he did with Grandpa Grimoire while I was gone and how he learned how to bake sugar cookies and other baked goods. I know he tells everyone that he got his love of baking from Gast, but he actually got it from his grandfather. My father taught him everything he knew about baking and he absorbed it like a sponge since he was very bright for his age, a trait I know he inherited from his mother. After I spent a week or two with him, I would take my leave and keep my promise to come back as soon as I can and to bring him more bones to play with.

All of that went south when a fire broke out in m father's house. I learned from my father that a spark from the oven caused the house to be go up in flames and while Sephiroth was trying to get to him on the other side of the living room, a heavy plank of wood came down from the ceiling and hit Sephiroth in the head and knocked him unconscious. My father transformed into his wolf from and was able to push the plank of wood off of him and grab Sephiroth and run out of the house with a few burns before the house collapsed. Because he was still in his wolf form when he went outside, the townspeople thought that he was about to kill Sephiroth by the way that he was carrying him and they were able to force him to drop Sephiroth on the ground and get out of Kalm. My father transformed into his human form when he reached an area where there was no one around him and watched the owner of a orphanage in Midgar by the name of Reeve Tuesti pick Sephiroth up and ordered for one of the townsfolk to help him heal him from behind a building. My father followed them and waited for Sephiroth to heal completely before sneaking into Reeve's rented room to take my son and run for it.

It didn't go as he planned it would. Sephiroth woke up and screamed when he saw my father in his wolf form trying to explain to him who we was before yelling for Reeve to help him. My father jumped out of the window when he saw Reeve with a shot gun and hid in an abandoned building for the night. When he woke up, he went back to the house that Reeve rented a room from and received information from the lady of the house that Reeve left with Sephiroth earlier that morning and were heading towards Midgar and he decided not to follow them. A few months after that, I found my father living in a new house in Kalm and I asked him where my son was when I wasn't greeted by him at the front door like I normally was. After he told me about the fire and Sephiroth being taken away by a man I never heard of, it sent me into such a rage that I felt like killing my father for allowing the last piece of Lucrecia, my first mate and Sephiroth's mother, to be taken away by a human. When I asked him why he didn't get him back as we continued to fight each other as wolves in his house, I was caught off guard by his answer…

He…he said that Sephiroth would be given the life that _all_ humanoids dream of, living side by side with humans and not having to worry about hunters killing him for his fur since Sephiroth was still in his human form and didn't know how to change back into a wolf because my father didn't get the chance to teach him how to transform back. He called it the _perfect_ solution on how to hide from the hunters and scientists that were after him, but I called it him being a _coward _and not protecting his grandson. When I began to walk towards the front door after I told him that I was going to do what he wouldn't, which was to search for Sephiroth, he told me that it was best if I didn't look for him because when I do find him, it would kill me. I ignored his warning and spent seven years searching for him, until my father broke his silence with me and told me that he was in the Midgar Orphanage.

I teamed up with a pack of rogues that were going to attack Midgar in search of food since that year food was becoming scarce amongst the forests because of the humans killing off more deer, elks, hogs, bison and other wildlife than they needed to sustain their lifestyles. I told them not to attack a boy with silver hair and green eyes and they agreed. When we entered Midgar, I searched amongst the crowd of screaming people until I came in contact with slitted emerald eyes that belonged to my son. I called out to him, but all he did was turn and run away from me. I chased after him until he ran down an alleyway. In my frustration at him running away from me while screaming and crying, I growled at him until I realized that_ I_ was the reason as to why he was crying. I tried calling to him again as I tilted my head, but all it did was cause more tears to run down his face. It was then that I understood what my father meant… Sephiroth didn't remember me or anything that happened from his birth to my father's old house being on fire because of the severe head trauma that the heavy plank of wood caused. To him, he no idea who I was or that he was my son because he was raised amongst the humans in the orphanage. When I smelled the scent of gun powder getting closer, I turned around and growled at the baker holding a gun before jumping over the alley wall and transforming into a human and running around the corner to see Sephiroth smiling happily at Gast because he saved him…

I meant what I said when I told you that Sephiroth's father died… The part of me that still wanted to keep Lucrecia's dream of raising a family died when I saw Sephiroth smile at Gast and knew deep down that Gast would be the one to take my place and raise Sephiroth as his own and realized that my father was right all along. Sephiroth wouldn't have to worry about becoming a fur coat because he would be taken care of by a human that loved him just the way he was… I just hated that I couldn't be there to see him grow into the beautiful man that he is today… Though he has my facial structure, he looks exactly like his mother only with silver fur…"

Cloud looked down at his feet in sadness as he heard the female wolves, long with Genesis, sniffling. He always knew that Sephiroth's father was alive... He never would've guessed that the reason why Sephiroth's father gave him up would be close to the horrible story that Vincent just told him and his friends… He couldn't imagine ever going through that heartache, or imagine that was why Vincent was as mean and bitter as he was. The rogue had Sephiroth, his last memory of his first mate, taken away from him and forced to live a false reality, not to mention that he watched _both_ of his mates and second litter die. He now couldn't blame Vincent for being so cruel, but at the same time…

"Why did you do all of those horrible things you did to Sephiroth then? You…you made your own son believe that it was his fault that his fiancé died, his fault that I got injured, _and_ that he shouldn't have pups because if he did then you would kill him and his pups! How could you do that to your own son!" Cloud asked in anger. He didn't understand it…he _refused_ to believe that there was a justified answer. He would_ never_ inflict that kind of mental and emotional pain on his pups and didn't understand why Vincent would do that to Sephiroth if he loved him as much as he implied… Vincent rubbed his temple before sighing.

"Despite _your_ views of what is right and wrong, what I did to him, you, and Zack had a purpose. Since I wanted Sephiroth to never know about our world, I had to do all that I could to keep Sephiroth away from wolf humanoids. When I heard that Sephiroth had a fiancé, I disguised myself as a commoner in order to see what he looked like. When I saw Zack for the first time, I was okay with him marrying Sephiroth because he looked like a regular human. It was a few weeks later when I saw Zack running towards Midgar in his wolf form that I became apprehensive about their relationship, but I calmed down when I learned from Tseng that he was a dominant beta male wolf humanoid that was being dominated by my son and wouldn't be able to get Sephiroth pregnant. When I watched the fight that happened between you, Zack, and Sephiroth in the forest before you left Zack bleeding and walked away with my crying son on your back, I knew that Sephiroth managed to find his own way back into the world of the humanoids and I had to do something to get him out of it…and making Sephiroth fear wolf humanoids was the best route to take at the time so I put my knowledge of knowing that Sephiroth would never forgive me for what I was going to do aside and did what I did, only to see it backfire in my face." Vincent said with a low growl in his voice. Cloud narrowed his eyes before growling back at him.

"I can't believe you actually thought that shit would work! Do you understand what you have done! Do you understand all of the pain that you caused Sephiroth to feel!" Cloud yelled.

"Hn! I understand it perfectly! I _also_ understand that if I hadn't done the things I did, Sephiroth wouldn't be your mate right now and in the predicament that he's in! He wouldn't be in all of this shit if _you_! You are nothing but a selfish, possessive little _pup_ that doesn't deserve to be called Sephiroth's mate!" Vincent snarled. Cloud stared at him with wide eyes before sighing and looking away from the rogue wolf.

"I know that…" Cloud muttered as he let his bangs cover his eyes. He came to that conclusion when he was hugging Aeris in his bedroom. He _never_ did deserve Sephiroth…

"But I'll be _damned_ if I let a bunch of hunters take him and my pups away from me… I _earned_ Sephiroth's respect and love and I could care less if you or anyone else thinks that I don't deserve Sephiroth. I _will_ find him and I _will_ raise a family with him because I love him and he loves me, whether you like it or not…" Cloud said sternly as he lifted his head and looked at his father-in-law straight in the eyes to show that he wouldn't be going back on his word anytime soon. He'd been through too much shit with Sephiroth to call it quits because his father felt like acting like a father now instead of their enemy. Vincent could say whatever he wanted to him because in the end, it was_ he_ who Sephiroth chose as his mate and the one he would have pups with and there was _nothing_ Vincent could do that would change that. The rogue stared at him before smiling softly.

"_That_ was what I was hoping to hear… I had to see if you really did love my son and it's clear that you do... We should get going if we all want to make it to Wutai in time before Sephiroth gives birth to the pups."

Cloud inwardly chuckled when he heard Zack make a noise of confusion.

"Ehh, what's in Wutai?" Zack asked.

"Sephiroth. There's an old black market fur factory that is still operating. He is being taken there to be used as a breeder for humanoid pup fur."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I know who owns the factory…"

"Who is it?"

* * *

Sephiroth followed closely behind Reno in his wolf form as they walked into the factory, which Sephiroth guessed had to be at least 15 years old going by how run-down it looked. It had been a long three days riding in the back of the truck, especially since they only stopped when Cid got tired of listening to him complain about not being able to hold his bladder for long periods of time, his muscles getting sore because he couldn't move around much in the cage, needing a bath and a hairbrush, and saying that his spit wasn't enough to feed him and his pup. He never knew that someone had a short temper that rivaled Cloud's until he saw how Cid reacted when he lost his, which was very humorous to see. All he would say about that was he learned _a lot_ of new cuss words and phrases…

Sephiroth inwardly grinned at that. He had a good idea that Cid and Rude wanted to make a few stops as possible because they thought he would take the chance to run away, and despite the perfect opportunities he had to get away from them when they stopped to use the bathroom and get something to eat, he didn't try to make a run for it since he couldn't really _run_ anymore because he was so far along in his pregnancy and he wanted to keep his word to Reno. It was best that he got in good with the hunters since they would be the only ones able to assist him in his escape if he really was the wolf their boss was looking for, especially Reno. Sephiroth gasped when they turned the corner and found that the factory didn't look like a factory at all, it looked like a prison for rogue female wolf humanoids and full blooded wolves. He stared at the multiple wolves and pups crammed into the small cells in shock before Reno lightly tugged on the rope around his neck.

"Come on, we gotta take you to our boss." Reno said as he led him down the hallway towards the only room at the end of it. Sephiroth shivered in fear when Rude opened the door for him and Reno to step through, and felt his fear turn into rage when he saw who their boss was.

"_YOU_! IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU _TRAITOR_!" Sephiroth yelled as he let out a feral growl as he tried to lunge at the blond, only to have Reno and Rude pull him back.

"Ouch. Why would you call me a traitor Sephiroth? That _really_ hurt my feelings…" Rufus said with an evil grin on his face as turned away from the monitor he was watching to face Sephiroth.

"I hope you burn in _hell_ for killing your own kind to make profits you piece of shit!" Sephiroth yelled with a fierce glare. He could tell that Reno, Cid, and Rude didn't know that Rufus was a wolf humanoid by how they tensed at his words. How they didn't know that was confusing, yet from what he understood from Cloud when he told him why he didn't like Rufus, the blond was deceiving and would do any and everything to get what he wants. That was why he got bad vibes from him the day of the puppy shower. It was because his wolf instincts were able to pick up that the blond business wolf was evil… He had no doubts in his mind that he was the wolf that Reno and his friends were supposed to grab…

"Oh, must you be so angry? All of this would've gone smoothly if you were captured the first time around…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rufus smiled.

"Who do you think sent the hunters that made Cloud decide to move his pack to Icicle Inn?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"It was you from the very beginning…?"

"Yes it was my dear… Though at that time I was more interested in collecting humanoid fur, but after meeting you in the elevator of the inn, my interests changed to where it only had you in my thoughts…"

"What do you want! What do you want with me!" Sephiroth roared. Rufus shook his head before grinning.

"How did I know that you would be so quick to cut to the case? I ordered my lovely hunters to bring you here to me to offer you a deal…"

"What kind of fucking deal!"

"I want you to be my wife. With you by my side, not only will we have the _perfect_ relationship, we'll be able to take over every single company on this planet…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened before he narrowed them.

"Not a chance… I already have the perfect relationship, and that's with my _husband_ who you clearly tricked into leaving the castle because you knew that I would follow after him!"

"Ah, ah, ah! You should hear me out fully before you make your decision. If you become my wife, I will spare _one_ of the pups you are carrying now for us to raise together as our own before we create more. If you choose not to, you will become my number one producer of silver fur, which I suggest that you not do since silky silver fur like yours is _very _rare and a lot of buyers are willing to pay a great deal of money in order to have fur like yours wrapped around their bodies, not to mention that you will get a front row seat in seeing all of the pups you're carrying right now and will carry in the future get slaughtered when they become of age. So, what do you choose?" Rufus said with a smile on his face. Sephiroth snorted before he spit in the blond's face and felt satisfied when his spit got in the blond's eye. Rufus furiously wiped his left eye before glaring down at him.

"Lock him in a cell and don't give him any food or water for the rest of the week. That'll teach him spit in my face…"

"But sir, he's-" Reno tried to say, but was cut off by the angry blond.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Just do as I say if want to receive your pay check!"

Reno sighed before he tugged on the rope and Sephiroth turned to follow Reno with his head held high. Rufus must've been a million different kinds of stupid if he thought that threatening him would make him submit to him and become his wife. All he knew was that when Cloud arrived here to save him, his mate better allow him to get a couple of bites in before he killed the blond business wolf. Reno led him to a cell that was empty except for the pillows and blankets lying on the floor before taking the rope leash off of his neck.

"I don't know what you were thinkin' back there, yo… Pissing him off like that wasn't exactly the best idea."

"Reno, that asshole had the nerve to show up at my puppy shower unannounced before you and your friends came to kidnap me. He was lucky that all I could do _was_ spit in his face…" Sephiroth growled.

Reno eyes widened.

"…What? We thought he remained here the entire time… And, is it true what you said back there? Is he really a wolf humanoid?"

"Like I told you three days ago, do I look like the type of humanoid that would lie at this point?" Sephiroth said before he stepped into the cell and curled up in the blankets after he shuffled them around with his paw to his liking. Surprisingly, the blankets and pillows smelled like they just came out of their package... He looked up at Reno and saw that he was visibly disturbed by what he just said.

"Then why would he do that to his own kind? It doesn't make sense…" Reno asked in disappointment.

"I don't know and honestly, I don't think I want to…" Sephiroth said before he yawned. He used up too much of his energy when he tried to lunge at Rufus and as much as he wanted to stay awake, he felt his eyes slipping shut.

"Oh, just so you know, I put you in the cell that's close to where I sit for guard duty. I'll be able to sneak you some food and something to drink later on tonight."

"Thank…you…" Sephiroth muttered before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Cloud, please hurry…_

* * *

Sephiroth's ear twitched when he heard a key slowly being inserted into the keyhole of his cell. He thought it was Reno, but when he smelled the scent that he never wanted to smell again, he inwardly growled. He slowly opened his eyes to Rufus slowly turning the key to his cell. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he saw the grin he had on his face…a grin that spelled out trouble for him…

"It's good that you're awake, Sephiroth. It makes it easier on me now that I don't have to wake you…" Rufus said as he slowly slid the cell door open to prevent the screech of the door from being loud as it normally would be.

Sephiroth looked passed the blond wolf to see that there was only one light on in the factory and that it was quiet. Where was Reno?

"Why are you here!" Sephiroth growled when Rufus stepped inside of his cell as he backed himself into the corner of the cell.

"You spit in my face… You need more _punished_ for that little stunt…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in horror when he realized the type of punishment Rufus had in store for him. The glint Rufus had in his eyes that h couldn't see earlier was a giveaway… He lashed out at the man as best as he could with his fists and feet when the wolf tried to place a hand over his mouth. He inwardly cursed himself when he couldn't find the strength to transform into his wolf form because he hadn't fully recovered from his overexertion of energy from earlier yet… He screamed into Rufus' hand in pain when he grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it to the point where he was sure that his scalp was bleeding.

"Shut the hell up! If you scream when I remove my hand from your mouth, I swear I will kick you in your stomach." Rufus violently whispered in his ear as he yanked on his hair even more to prove his pint. Sephiroth nodded his head with tears streaming down his face. He _hated_ that he had become this weak… He couldn't even defend himself from the wolf that he was sure he could take down if he had fully recovered...

"Good…"

Rufus moved his hand off of his mouth and used his free hand to unzip his pants and pull out his hard and leaking member. Sephiroth tried to move his face away from Rufus' member when he brought it closer to face, but Rufus must've already expected for him to do that by the way he shoved his mouth onto his hard member.

"I'd suck it good if I were you because this is the only preparation you're getting me. And don't act like you haven't sucked a cock before, I'm sure Cloud has you choking on his every night…" Rufus said as he looked down at him with a smirk on his face before he thrusted himself in and out of Sephiroth's mouth as his fist gripped his hair tighter to keep his head in place. Sephiroth felt his tears run faster down his face as he proceeded to give Rufus oral pleasure while beginning to feel sick. Not only did he feel weak at not being able to prevent this from happening, he now was feeling humiliated.

_Why does shit like this always happen to me?_

Sephiroth's eyes widened when he felt his pup kicking frantically, as if knowing what was happening to him and was distressed. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Though he knew what he was about to do would have some serious consequences, he refused to be raped by the man in front of him… He had to do what he _needed_ to do…for his and Cloud's pup. Sephiroth bit down, hard, on Rufus' member and watched as the blond's face twisted in pain before he let go of his hair while gasping in pain. Sephiroth pushed Rufus away from him before quickly rising to his feet to try and run out of the cell. He let out a sharp cry of pain when Rufus latched onto his hair and slammed him down on the floor. He groaned at the pain of the back of his head colliding with the cement wall before gasping when he was struck hard in the face with the back of Rufus' hand.

"You _stupid_ bitch! I'll make you pay dearly for biting me…"

Sephiroth weakly narrowed his eyes as he brought his legs up to protect his swollen stomach when he saw Rufus lift his foot up to kick him.

"Sir, you have an urgent call on line one from a client…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened when he saw Rufus pause his kick and turn his head in shock to stare at Reno. Sephiroth allowed himself to pass out for the moment, knowing that Reno would keep Rufus out of his cell by the look on his face…

* * *

Reno stepped out of the factory's small cafeteria with a lunchbox full of snacks and juice boxes for the silver haired wolf and began to walk towards the wolf's cell when he caught a glimpse of Rufus standing in front of it. He furrowed his brows before quietly moving to lay flush against the wall a few yards away from Sephiroth's cell that was hidden in the shadows. He didn't like that Rufus was up walking around at 2:47 in the morning when he never would in the past and it bothered him that he would be standing in front of Silver Mama's cell. When he saw Rufus slowly slide the cell door open and step inside of it before he heard Sephiroth growl, he knew why Rufus was visiting Sephiroth's cell this late and became disgusted. Was he really _that_ obsessed with the silver haired wolf humanoid that he would go this far in order to get him to marry him? Not to mention that it brought up the thought of whether or not if his boss had forced himself onto any of the other females here, which would explain how Rufus knew to slowly slide the cell doors open to prevent them from screeching and why the female wolves would become feral when they saw him.

Reno clenched his fists in anger. It was bad enough that Rufus was killing his own kind to make fur coats, hats, and boots out of their pups, but to go as far as… Reno shook his head. This wasn't what he signed up for. This wasn't worth $1000 every other week… Reno's eyes widened when he heard a slap and quickly came up with an idea before he rushed over to the cell. He thanked all that was holy that he wasn't too late when he looked in the cell and saw that Sephiroth was still fully clothed.

"Sir, you have an urgent call on line one from a client…" Reno said sternly. He could tell that he caught his boss off guard by how he lightly flinched before he placed his foot back on the ground and zipped up his pants before turning around to face him in shock. Reno stared at his boss as best as he could without letting his disgust or the knowledge of what his boss was going to do to Sephiroth show on his face.

"A call this late at night? Well, that's strange…"

"I thought so, too. I went to your bedroom to tell ya, but you weren't there so I looked around the entire factory until I found you _here_ in the new humanoid's cell."

"Ah, tell the client that I will call them back in the morning."

"I did, but the client wanted to hear that from you and not me, yo… The dude seemed pretty furious on the phone for some reason and I think I made it worse..."

Rufus rubbed his forehead before sighing.

"Fine. I'll handle this myself then. Figures that you wouldn't know how to properly talk to my clients…"

"Hey man. I don't do phone calls, I do the huntin'…"

Rufus rolled his eyes before stepping out of Sephiroth's cell and walking down the hall to his office. Reno waited for Rufus to close the door to his office before quickly stepping inside Sephiroth's cell to check on him. He cursed when he saw the pregnant humanoid was knocked out with a large bruise forming on the silver haired humanoid's face, as well as having precum and blood around his mouth, and the roots of his hair stained with blood. He had to make sure that the pregnant wolf visited Cissnei tomorrow morning so she could make sure that there wasn't any severe damage done to his scalp as well as making sure the unborn pups were okay since he had no way of telling right now... With that in mind, he covered the cold floor with one of the blankets before carefully moving Sephiroth to lie across it on his side after he used his handkerchief to wipe the precum and blood off of his mouth. He placed pillows underneath his head and around his body to prevent him from rolling over onto his stomach and covered the wolf with the remaining blankets.

He stood up and looked down at the sleeping wolf with narrowed eyes filled with determination. Rufus hurting Sephiroth destroyed the last ounce of respect he had for the man, well humanoid. He no longer cared about Rufus and what he could do to him for going against him. He was going to get Sephiroth out of here one way or another before the pups came. Though it was going to take some time in order for him to get Sephiroth out of here safely, he would make sure that Rufus didn't get anywhere near him without him being present until then.

"Don't worry, Silver Mama, I'll keep you safe…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: *right hand falls off from typing long chapter* My apologies for posting this chappy so late! I was going to post this the day before I started school again, but the site was doing another update T.T**

**R&R**

**-Ktk**

**P.S. I wonder how many of my readers had a good idea that Vincent was Sephy's father and Rufus was the one who sent the hunters ^^ Also, does anyone have an extra right hand that they don't need? XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED **_**ANY **_**OF MY STORIES! I know that I haven't been on this site in over a year and I've barely have responded to any reviews or PM's and I sincerely apologize for that. I never thought that I would be as busy as I am...**

**Disclaimer: In the normal spot.**

**Warning(s): Eh…nothing much...**

* * *

Cloud frowned as he continued to watch the snow fall from the cave entrance. The blizzard forced him and his friends to stop traveling to Wutai because of the close to zero visibility the snow had caused. He refused to stop to find shelter when Vincent shouted that they needed to, but he had no choice but to when Aeris fell into a ditch that was hidden in the snow and sprained her front paw. Cloud shook his head and sighed. None of this was going as he planned it would…

"Cloud."

He turned to see Tifa standing behind him with concern on her face.

"You've been standing in the same place for hours now. Everyone's starting to get worried."

Cloud glanced behind her to see that Vincent, Yuffie, Aeris, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack were staring at them as they rested near the small fire that Vincent was able to start with the pieces of wood he found inside the cave.

"I'm fine. Really, I am…"

"It's easy to see that you aren't Cloud and we understand why you wouldn't be. With all of the things that have happened these past couple of weeks, its okay for you to say that you're stressed out."

Cloud snorted.

"I'm not stressed."

"Oh? You don't think so? You told Aeris to suck it up when she told you that she couldn't walk on her paw after Angeal and Zack pulled her out of that ditch and for us to keep moving when we could barely see who was standing next to us! You've _never_ said anything as cruel as that since you've been with Sephiroth! How do you not see that as a sign of stress!" Tifa growled as Cloud let out a growl of frustration.

"I'm the alpha male! I don't get-"

"The alpha male of _what_!"

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at Tifa in shock. He'd forgotten that he gave that up in order to save his wife and pups…

* * *

_**Three Days Earlier…**_

"_You should know him very well since you try your best to stay away from him. If that's not a big enough hint, he's the one that caused you to leave your mate at the puppy shower."_

_Cloud's eyes widened as he heard everyone gasp at what Vincent said._

"_Rufus ShinRa? He's…he's behind all of this!" Cloud said in rage as he clenched his fists. The rich bastard would die by his jaws as soon as he got to Wutai._

"_But why? It doesn't make sense! He's betraying his own kind by using wolf humanoids to make fur!" Genesis shouted in disbelief. He was finding it very hard to believe that a wolf who walked around with such elegance and class would be the mastermind of such an evil scheme._

"_Whether you'll accept it or not, all of his wealth comes from his family's fur factory. All of those "extravagant" business deals he gloats about are all of his deals to make humanoid fur items for other wealthy businessmen and high end fashion brands. We, as in wolf humanoids, have been repeatedly trapped, killed, and skinned for many years because our fur is smooth and fluffier than pure wolf fur…and it's getting worse since fur factories are now seeking us out by fur colors and by our age, meaning that the younger we are, the fluffier and smoother our fur is. The rarer the color and young age of fur, the higher it will sell."_

"_And Sephiroth?" Aeris asked._

"_He's the only wolf I know and have come across to have pure silver fur and is _very_ high maintenance about it, meaning that an inch of his fur will sell for over half a million dollars."_

_Cloud couldn't help but slightly smile at the irony. His love's high maintenance and cleanliness would be the death of him…_

"_So when can we leave?" Cloud asked._

"_I'm ready whenever you are." Vincent replied._

"_Good, then we'll leave after-"_

"No one_ is going anywhere..."_

_Cloud growled and turned around to see Hojo and the rest of the council standing behind his friends._

"_What the hell do mean we're not going anywhere! My mate is in-"_

"_We are well aware of what has happened to the alpha female and we've declared it too dangerous for you or anyone else in this pack to try to recover your mate from that factory." Scarlet answered. Cloud narrowed his eyes._

"_So you're saying that I should leave Sephiroth and our pups to _die_ by Rufus' hands?"_

"_If you want to put it like that then yes, we are telling you not to rescue him. We realize how hard this would be on you so we decided to give you six extra months to find someone to replace him and have heirs with before we force you to step down. This is a decision that the council has decided is best for the pack." Lazard said._

"_How the _fuck_ is it best for the pack when you're abandoning one of its pack members and future members!"_

"_How are we abandoning one of our pack members when we never saw him as one to begin with? Sephiroth was not suitable enough to be looked upon as an alpha female. He was nothing more than a distraction that has caused you to neglect your duties as the alpha male of this pack. If we let you go after him, that will show that you put a needless distraction before your pack and that is unacceptable on _all_ levels."_

_Cloud stared at the council in shock and realized that after all that has happened, they still didn't recognize Sephiroth as the alpha female…and never would._

"_You have a decision to make, Cloud. Do you choose your pack or a distraction?" Hojo said. Angeal growled in anger._

"_You can't make him do that! It's completely uncalled-"_

"_It's all right Angeal."_

_Angeal's eyes widened in confusion when he noticed Cloud with a smile on his face._

"_You don't have to say anything. I already knew it was going to come to this decision sooner or later and I think it's pretty obvious what my decision is."_

_Cloud turned away from Angeal to look at Hojo, still wearing a smile on his face._

'Sephiroth is going to kill me for doing this…'

"_I suggest that you all go ahead and start looking for a new alpha male because without Sephiroth by my side, being the alpha male of this pack means _nothing_ to me, not to mention that my silverette is pretty much irreplaceable. I could never turn my back on him and my pups and don't plan on starting now." Cloud chuckled. He meant every word he said. He loved Sephiroth too much to even think about leaving him to die by Rufus' hands and if that meant he had to give up what he worked so hard to become to save his and their unborn pups' lives, then so be it. They're worth more than anything the council could offer to give him as a replacement… Everyone stared at Cloud in shock, except for Vincent, who had a smile on his face._

"_I believe it's time that we get moving. What do you say Cloud?"_

Cloud let out a long sigh. Tifa was right. The stress of losing his mate and pups, being forced to step away from his pack in order to save them, having to wait for the blizzard to stop in a cave because no one could see, and Aeris' injury was starting to catch up with him.

"You don't regret giving that up, do you?" Aeris asked in worry.

"No. Though I know it's going to take a while for me to get used to not being in charge anymore, I made the right decision."

"Why do I get the feeling that Sephy will say otherwise? I don't know why, but I feel like he's going to kick your ass for letting his dream kitchen go." Genesis snickered, making everyone else laugh. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he chuckled along with them. He was well aware of how his mate was bound to react to the news of no longer being able to cook in the kitchen he dreamed of. He would be ready for any assault his wife would send his way when the time came.

"Hey, look! The blizzard's passing!" Yuffie said in excitement. Cloud turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the snow falling at a slower pace than it was earlier.

"That's good. We should get going and make our way to Nibelheim now before it starts up again." Vincent said as he stood up to stretch. Cloud nodded his head in agreement. They still had a long way to go…

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be once that nasty wound to the back of his head heals up."

"And the pups?"

"They're fine, too. Luckily you got to him in time before Rufus kicked him. If he would've, Sephiroth here would've been severely damaged. He might've lost his life along with the pups he's carrying."

Reno let out a sigh of relief as he stood next to the operating table as he rubbed Sephiroth's paw. After he carried the knocked out pregnant male to Cissnei's office when he noticed her walking towards her room, she immediately injected him with a drug that made him change to his wolf form and sedated him before working on the wound to his head while he explained to her what happened. It didn't come as a shock to him when Cissnei and Elena, Cissnei's assistant, became disgusted with Rufus.

"I wonder why he wants this wolf so bad…" Cissnei said.

"Well, from what I heard in his office, he wants him to be his wife."

"I'm sure that's the majority of the reason, but something keeps telling me that there's something else."

"Like?"

"Revenge. You know that his father was killed by a wolf humanoid, right?" Elena said. Reno furrowed his brows.

"No, I didn't know that. Where did you hear that from?"

"He told me a few nights back when I ran into him in the hallways when he was really drunk. He said something along the lines of finally being able to get back at the wolf that killed his father by stopping the wolf's bloodline from continuing before stumbling towards his bedroom. I wonder if he was referring to Sephiroth…"

Reno looked down at Sephiroth before frowning. He didn't like where this was going. If Rufus meant what he said to Elena, then that meant Sephiroth is carrying the pups that are the descendants of the wolf that killed Rufus' father. Though it was an assumption, it was one that Reno wasn't ready to dismiss just yet. He would have to do more research on Rufus' father's death in his spare time…

"How long before he wakes up?"

"He'll be awake in a-"

Reno chuckled when Sephiroth let out a small growl before opening his eyes and muttering a small curse about the bright lights in the hospital room.

"Welcome back, Silver Mama. Enjoy your nap, yo?"

Emerald eyes glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh. Sephiroth lifted his head and looked at his surroundings before trying to stand up, only to be gently pushed back down by the two nurses.

"Easy there. It's too soon for you to try to stand up yet. We don't want you to fall off the table and injure yourself." Cissnei explained with a smile on her face as she rubbed the silver wolf's ear. Sephiroth gave the woman and the other woman behind her a look over and found that his instincts were correct when they said he could trust them, especially since Reno appeared to be very relaxed in their presence. He sighed before wincing in pain at the throbbing he felt in the back of his head.

"I'm really going to kill that bastard…" Sephiroth snorted, making Elena grin.

"I don't blame you. Anyway, my name's Elena and I am Cissnei's assistant. Besides the gash in the back of your head that we stitched up, you and your pups-"

"Pup." Sephiroth corrected. Elena looked at the silver wolf with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"You said pups, as if I'm having more than one. I can assure you that I'm _only _having one, which is going to be a girl by the way." Sephiroth said with a smirk, daring for the blonde assistant to challenge his motherly instincts. Elena looked to Reno for help, but all the redhead did was shrug his shoulders as Cissnei giggled in amusement.

"My apologies, you and your _pup_ are going to be alright. We just recommend that you eat all of the food that is provided for you as well as walk around outside and in your cell for fifteen to thirty minutes three times a day as a way for you to stay in shape."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"I can do all except for the first part. Your _lovely_ boss restricted me from eating for a while."

Reno snorted.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it, yo."

"How?" Cissnei asked.

"It'll be easy. If he doesn't want his top five investors to be pissed off at the fact that their prime investment gave birth to a dead pup because he decided to starve the mother out of spite, he'll make sure that Silver Mama has twenty four-seven room service."

Sephiroth sighed. He didn't want to think about losing his pup over malnutrition, nor did he want to think about the people that wanted his pup's fur. All he wanted was some rest.

"Can we leave now?" Sephiroth asked the redhead, pleading with his eyes for him to say yes. He became relieved when Reno nodded his head and had Cissnei and Elena help him lift him off of the table and gently placed him on the floor. He thanked the two female doctors before following Reno out of the hospital room and towards his cell. When Reno opened his cell door and motioned for him to go in, he was grateful to find new blankets and pillows for him to sleep on as well as a nice helping of food and water. He nodded his head at Reno as a way of saying thank you before settling into his blankets and falling asleep, inwardly preparing himself for his long stay in this hellhole.

* * *

After Reno shut and locked Sephiroth's cell, he made his way to Rufus' office. He already had an idea of what mood the blond was going to be in since he lied to him about the phone call, removed the silver wolf from his cell without his permission, and had Cid clean the wolf's cell and give him new blankets and food, but he could care less. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to find Rufus behind his desk going over paperwork.

"I could've sworn you heard me when I said not to feed that bitch…" Rufus said to him while not looking up at him.

"I did sir, but I figured since he's only a few weeks away from giving birth, we would want him to eat as much as he could because we wouldn't want the pups to suffer from malnutrition, which would ruin their ability to produce their fur at the quality that you need it to be or worse, the silver wolf is unable to give birth to them naturally. Either way, it would harm the business more than increase it if the wolf doesn't eat."

Rufus grinned.

"No, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Reno raised a brow in confusion.

"Sir?"

"Let me get one thing straight with you Reno, I could care less about what happens to Sephiroth, all that matters to me are those pups of his. If he can't give birth to them, I'll just simply cut them out his stomach, one by one, and let him bleed to death, plain and simple. And if something's wrong with their fur, I'm very sure that Sephiroth's fur will be more than enough to make up for theirs. Do you understand what it is that I'm telling you?"

"Yes, sir." Reno said, holding back his anger at Rufus' gruesomeness. What his boss just told him proved Elena's theory to be correct, which was going to make Sephiroth's stay here that much worse.

"Good. Now I'm sure Cissnei gave him an ultrasound when you took him to her. How many pups is he having?"

"She couldn't make out an exact number. From what I've seen, it looks like there are no more than ten…maybe…"

"Oh my! That's even better than what I was hoping for! Let's hope for ten shall we?"

"Yeah…" Reno said before Rufus waived at hand at him to be dismissed. Reno made his way towards the door in relief.

"Oh and Reno, try your best _not_ to get attached to the little bitch. Things may not go in your favor if you do." Rufus chuckled. Reno's eyes widened before he nodded his head, understanding Rufus' implied threat completely, but won't have a huge effect on him since he already made up his mind. He would set Sephiroth free, even if that meant getting killed by Rufus.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

Sephiroth sighed after he sat down on the cold concrete and stared out into the forest that surrounded the factory. He would've socialized with the other pregnant females that were outside with him during his only hour of seeing sunlight, but their mindset was already set on dying in the factory and he didn't want to start thinking like them…again. He was grateful to Cid and Rude who spent all morning shoveling out all of the snow that had fallen last night so that he and the other pregnant wolves wouldn't accidentally slip and fall in the factory's outside field where they were allowed to get some form of exercise. Sephiroth snorted at that.

_Too bad the field's marked off by an electric fence…_

For the past two weeks, Sephiroth and Reno were coming up with ways as to how he could escape, but the only idea that would work is to cut a hole in the fence since it was the only barrier between the factory and the forest, but it was too risky. He thought about telling Reno that maybe they should hold out on an escape plan just in case Cloud comes to save him, but he crushed that idea before he voiced it since it didn't make any sense. Cloud has no idea that it was Rufus who took him, yet alone where he is so it would be futile to wait on a rescue that would never happen… Sephiroth shook off the depressing thought and let his mind go back to the electric fence. The electric fence was tall and carried enough voltage to kill an 800 pound bear and to make matters worse, the fence had security guards posted around it. In other words, there was no way out…until two week's time. Reno had Cid tap Rufus' phone lines and discovered that Rufus was having a repair man come by to make sure the fence was still functioning, which meant it would have to get turned off for a little while, three hours to be exact. Though it sounded like a semi-solid idea to escape within the three hour time slot, there was another problem that was out of their control. His pup was due the exact same day that the repair man was coming and if his instincts were right, his little girl would be right on schedule.

Sephiroth snorted at that. He'd be damned if he had his pup here in this place. His pup deserved to be born in a place where they will be safe and away from harm and he would do his best to find that place after he got out of here. Sephiroth sighed before letting his mind drift off…only to be brought out of his daydream of being inside his warm and cozy home with Cloud when something brushed up against his nose. He opened his eyes to see a medium size blue bouncy ball in front of him. He raised a brow, not knowing where it came from until he heard a small bark. He looked up and saw a small brown haired pup that couldn't be much older than seven weeks old wagging his tail in excitement. Sephiroth looked at the pup in confusion. From what he gathered from Cissnei, all of the pups stayed inside at all times, never socializing with the adult wolves for…obvious reasons. Sephiroth came out of his thoughts again when the pup huffed before it growled. Sephiroth snorted and used his nose to push the ball back towards the pup. He returned his head to its previous resting position, only to be struck in the face once again, more forceful than the last time. Sephiroth aimed a glare at the pup, only for the said pup to start laughing.

"Don't expect me to roll it back at you if all you're going to do is hit me in the face with it. That's rude…"

The pup tilted its head with a grin on its face.

"It's not my fault you're not catching it before it hits you. Besides, it's _rude_ for you to be trying to sleep while someone's playing a game with you."

Sephiroth's ear twitched in irritation.

"Excuse me, but I didn't know I was playing a game since I wasn't _asked_."

"Well, now you're well aware so roll the ball back already!" The pup commanded. Sephiroth let out a louder snort. If he didn't know any better, he would say that this little pup was just as bossy as he was…and sneaky too since he was outside and able to avoid the guards' eyes. The pup was lucky that there were a lot of adult wolves out today. Sephiroth did as the pup commanded and rolled the ball back towards the pup a little stronger than he meant to and chuckled when the ball went passed the pup and ran to catch it before he was able to roll it back towards him. They continued to roll the ball back and forth until the pup became tired. The pup walked up to him while rolling the ball with him and sat down next to him. It was then that Sephiroth realized how small the pup was. If he accidentally were to step on him, he could cause some serious damage to him.

"Thanks for playing with me." The pup said happily.

"Don't mention it…" Sephiroth replied as he returned to his previous position, laying down and staring out into the forest. He inwardly rolled his eyes when his vision of the forest turned into him staring into small, light blue eyes surrounded by light brown fur that felt like sitting on his snout.

"Yes?"

"Are you new here? Because I haven't seen you around before…"

"I am."

"When did you get here?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere like…?"

"Midgar."

"Where's Midgar?"

"Far away from here."

"How far?"

"Far."

"Very far?"

"Very."

"What's Midgar like?"

"Everything that this place is not. You don't have people telling you what you can and can't do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are there others like you there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are there other silver wolves there?"

"Oh. Nope there isn't."

"How come?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I'm one of a kind."

The pup giggled and Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. At first he was becoming very irritated with how many questions the pup was asking, but then it dawned on him that the pup in front of him wouldn't live to see anything beyond the fence, which made his heart ache.

"I like you."

"How come?"

"Because you're the first big wolf that talks to me. All of the others don't say anything."

"Probably because you hit them with your ball instead of asking them to play with you."

"Hey! I don't do that to them! The reason why I hit you with the ball is so that I could get your attention. You didn't look as lonely as the others did and I didn't want you to become like them!" The pup pouted. Sephiroth's eyes widened some. The fact that he looked lonely bothered him. Did he feel that way on the inside? Yes, but he didn't know that it was visible. Sephiroth smiled.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that you hit me with that ball then. Do you have a name?"

"Yep! It's Denzel! What's yours?"

"Sephiroth."

"It is? Awesome! Then you're the wolf that the red-haired guy's always talking to us about!"

"I-I am?" Sephiroth asked with surprise.

"Yeah! He says that you're very pretty, smart, and funny and that he feels like a better person when he's around you. He also says that he wishes he could introduce us to you."

"Did he now?" Sephiroth said as he felt himself beginning to blush.

"Yep! That's why I snuck out of my pen in order to find you to see if what he was saying was true."

"Well? Was it?"

"Nope!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and growled at Denzel as he started laughing. Sephiroth's ear twitched when he heard the whistle being blown, a sign that the hour was up and that it was time to return to their cells. Sephiroth let Denzel climb off of him before he slowly stood up and stretched his legs as best as he could. As the other wolves piled at the door to get back inside with the guards closing in behind them, he started to become nervous for his new tiny friend.

"Do you know how to get back inside?"

"Yep! Just you stand here and watch! I'll be back inside in no time! See ya later!" Denzel said as he pushed his ball towards the door. Sephiroth chuckled as he watched the pup go in between the legs of the other wolves and guards and right into the factory, all the while maintaining control of his bouncy ball.

"Smart kid…"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter has been looooonnngggg overdue and it feels good to start off 2013 by posting a chapter for one story and finishing up a chapter for another^^ Even though I've been very busy between work, college, and family, any spare time I have it goes to one of the three things I already mentioned. Hopefully that changes now that I have an iPad and downloaded an app that allows me to type up documents ^^**

**- KTK**

**P.S. HAPPY BE-LATED HOLIDAYS! :)**


End file.
